A Simple Mission in Triplicate
by LuckyLadybug
Summary: Ten years after Another Simple Mission, when Sephiroth and Zack are alive and well again, and on the planet Earth, they are thrown into a bizarre mystery involving Maryn and Dalton. And this time, Angeal has returned. Takes place after Twilight and Dawn.
1. Maryn

**Final Fantasy VII**

**A Simple Mission in Triplicate**

**By LuckyLadybug**

**Notes: The FF7 characters are not mine, and the other characters and the story are! Here we have something I've been wanting to write for a while, with Sephiroth and Zack meeting Maryn again after the events of **_**Twilight and Dawn**_** and**_** Sunrise and Midnight**_**, and getting swept up in one more misadventure concerning her. I realize**_** Twilight and Dawn**_** and its follow-up are not yet complete, but with the basic premise of that timeline already established, as well as Zack filling in the blanks in his thoughts, I want to share some of the other stories I have been writing. If anyone wishes to read the scenes I have finished for both earlier stories (which are not already in the published chapters of **_**Twilight and Dawn**_**), they can be reached through my Livejournal link on my Profile page. They are listed under entry tags that feature the stories' titles. Thanks to Lisa and Kaze for plot help! If this story is well-received here, I will be adding the other stories I have written in this timeline.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Zack yawned, stretching his arms above his head while clutching the clipboard in one hand. Working at Jenova Corp definitely kept a guy busy, he decided to himself as he took a last look at the building which he and Seph were standing in front of. The plan was to buy the place as an investment, but Seph had wanted to look it over first to see if it was worth it. And since Cloud had needed to attend a meeting during the only available time for an appointment, Zack had decided to tag along with Seph.

"So," he said, looking over at his old friend, "what do you think, pal?"

Seph was writing something on his own clipboard, his reading glasses slipping down his nose as he leaned forward. "It should work," he grunted.

Zack grinned a bit, watching him. It had been some time since they had defeated Jenova at last. During the course of those battles, Cloud had finally managed to get over the hateful feelings he held for Seph. With no way of returning to Gaia, they had decided to keep the company in which they had been placed when Seph had sent them both and many others to this new planet. After all, when the occupation had been dropped into their laps, it would have seemed foolish to let it go---especially when it had been profitable for them.

And Zack and Aerith had been restored to join their old friends at long last. They had participated in the final battle with Jenova, though Cloud and Seph had not known of their presence until it had ended. Then Zack had found them both, injured and wounded but still alive, and he, Aerith, and Tifa had nursed them back to health.

It seemed strange, yet awesome---that they were all alive again, that Seph was sane, that they were working together. . . . Just like old times, and yet of course not quite. They were not the same people that they had been all those years before. A decade had passed since many of the missions that they had gone on for SOLDIER. Both of them were very sobered people by now, though their core personalities remained the same.

He was still cheerful, and still believed that life and most people were basically good. He still did not believe in destiny, choosing instead to hope that all were free to pick their own paths. Surely, he felt, the terrible things that happened in life could not have been foreordained to take place.

Seph was still a pessimist, certain that life was mainly filled with hardships and that most people were selfish and uncaring. And he felt that one's path was already picked out, unable to be deviated from. Though he had definitely altered that view a good deal since he had been freed from his years of drowning in insanity.

And they were still friends, which was the most important thing. In some ways, Zack felt, they were even closer, after everything they had come through.

A loud and joyous _wark!_ startled him out of his thoughts. Before he could fully react to what was happening, he was sprawled on the ground, staring up at a yellow, feathery face that promptly nuzzled him. A cry of surprise and astonishment left his lips.

Sephiroth straightened up, lowering the clipboard as he studied the scene with a mixture of amusement and disbelief. What was a chocobo doing here? This was the first he had seen of any of Gaia's wildlife appearing on this planet, and they had been there for over half a year.

Sometimes he wondered how many random entities had been sent to this world, other than himself and those who had fought against him. He had never known that anyone else had ended up there, and from what he remembered of his mad intentions, he had not intended to send anyone else---but that did not mean that something could not have gone contrary to his wishes. He had not meant to send himself there, either. Yet when it had served to help him regain his sanity, he was grateful for it.

"It likes you," he commented now, half-tempted to make a not-so-subtle crack at Zack's hair. Though the style had changed in the last years, it was still wild and often untameable. Right now, as Zack sprawled in the grass, the black spikes were sticking in nearly every possible direction.

Zack made a muffled reply, finally freeing his mouth from the bird's loving nudges. "Hey," he exclaimed, petting the soft down as he looked to Seph, "don't you remember her, Seph? She was my chocobo back on Gaia, after she found us that time when we were on the Northern continent." Though taken completely by surprise at first, now it was obvious to him that this was somehow the same bird. She certainly remembered him. And chocobos could live for some time, so it was not impossible.

Sephiroth grunted. Zack would surely know. And it did make a strange kind of sense. Still, if that bird was here, then . . .

"Zack!"

Both men looked in the direction of the voice. A teenage girl, wearing a lavender dress and sporting flowing red hair, was running towards them. The thick curls bounced around her face, and as she drew nearer, the sheer joy in her eyes and smile radiated out to them.

Zack sat up, still idly petting the chocobo with one hand. This girl, not much older than Aerith had been when they had first met . . . did he know her? Red hair, bright green eyes. . . . "Couldn't be," he murmured, getting to his feet. "Maryn?"

And then she was rushing to him, leaping up to throw her arms around his neck. "It's you!" she cried, hugging him close as tears of happiness sprang to her eyes. Her next words tumbled out in a blur.

"Pala . . . she just showed up at my house one day, about eight years ago. . . . I knew something was wrong, I just didn't know what. . . . But I was always afraid something had happened to you. . . . I've taken care of her, like I knew you'd want, and we've both missed you so much!"

She shut her eyes tightly. "Your friend Cloud came to see me about two years ago. He . . . he told me you were dead, that he knew because he saw it, he saw you get killed for him. I'd thought it for a long time, but . . . it was so horrible to actually hear it . . . !"

She pulled away, staring up into the amazed lavender eyes. "And then it was so weird how we were suddenly on this other planet . . . and I saw you on TV. . . ." Her voice had quieted now. "I couldn't believe it. . . . But there you were, alive and happy, and . . . Mr. Sephiroth, too. . . ." She glanced to him, her expression shy, before looking back to Zack.

A soft smile made its way over Zack's features. "You still recognized me, after all these years?"

"Of course," she exclaimed. "You still look the same, Zack."

He grinned. "And you've grown even prettier!" he chirped. "I bet the guys are busting down your aunt's door wanting to make dates with you." He winked. "I'd ask you myself, if I was about ten years younger."

She giggled. "Same old Zack."

Again she glanced to Sephiroth, who was slowly coming over now. She shifted, the shy and uncomfortable expression returning. "Are . . . are you okay now, Mr. Sephiroth?" she asked.

He stopped, reaching up to remove his glasses. "'Okay'?" he repeated.

She nodded slowly. "Cloud said . . . he said that you got really sick, and that's why you tried to cause Meteor." She bit her lip. "I didn't understand at all . . . but I knew that you wouldn't have ever done something like that if you were like you were before." She smiled a bit. "And you look like you feel better now."

Sephiroth placed the folded glasses in his pocket. "I'm fine," he answered.

Sometimes he wondered if he could ever be fully fine or okay again. It wasn't as if his madness was something he could shove into a closet and never deal with. It still flared up at times. Looking in the mirror, there were always traces of the him who stood in the cruel inferno, smirking darkly at anyone who would happen by. But all he could do was make sure that there were only traces. He could never succumb to that side of himself. Now he had to be stronger than that. And Zack, of course, was around to help ensure that he could be.

He had to admit, he was somewhat surprised by the news that Cloud had acknowledged his mental illness, instead of having simply said something such as that he had betrayed them all and turned bad. Cloud was unpredictable much of the time, and two years ago he must have still been deeply reeling from Meteor and Sephiroth's actions, as well as the revelations that he had learned concerning himself.

"How . . . how are you both alive?" Maryn wanted to know, the awe slipping back into her voice as she looked from one to the other.

Zack smiled in a quiet way. "Sometimes I still wonder that myself," he admitted. "It's a new world and all . . . guess they figured we deserved second chances. Aerith's here, too. You remember Aerith, right?"

Maryn gave an eager nod. "She was always really nice to me, and I thought that you and she were just perfect for each other!"

Zack grinned. "I have to agree with that." His immense love and devotion for the flower girl shone in his lavender eyes. Though he had once been somewhat of a ladies' man, Aerith had tamed him so that he did not have a desire to be with any other woman. She had been different, and he had been intrigued by that. They complemented each other so well, even right from the start, with his flirting and her shooting it down in her clever, yet sweet way. Seph had once said that, though he had become jaded concerning romance from things he had witnessed, he felt that Zack and Aerith were a couple who would endure and always love each other. That had meant a lot to Zack all through the years.

Sephiroth was content to stay silent while they conversed. Maryn had always been closer to Zack anyway, and he could sense that she was still somewhat uneasy around the one who had nearly caused an irreversible calamity on Gaia. The last thing he would ever try to do would be to force a conversation between them. If she wanted to talk to him, she would probably approach him herself, in time.

"So!" Zack said, changing the subject, "What have you been doing here on Earth?"

Maryn shrugged a bit. "I've needed to go to school here, so it won't look weird," she said, "and because Aunt Trista thought I should get more used to life here and learn about this world." She frowned. "But it's really weird anyway. Dalton's my Geography teacher."

Both men stared at her. For once, Zack was speechless and Sephiroth was not blasé. Dalton . . . as a teacher? The image was alarming and horrifying. And preposterous.

"I'm assuming he doesn't have his memories," Sephiroth spoke at last, his voice dry.

Maryn shook her head. "I couldn't believe it when I walked in the classroom that first day," she said. "But he looked right at me and his eyes were blank. After class was over, I went up to him and asked if he remembered me, but he said he didn't and asked if he should." She bit her lip. "I didn't want to tell him and maybe get him to remember, so I just kinda shrugged and said No. And I guess it was true; I don't think he should remember."

Zack nodded slowly in agreement. "You haven't seen anyone else we knew, have you?" he asked. Maybe he did not want to hear the answer. What if either of the Rakesh brothers had been brought back to life and were running around as piano teachers or professional tenors? Now that was seriously disturbing.

But she shook her head again. "No," she said. "Not yet, anyway."

"And hopefully it will stay that way." Sephiroth doubted that any of them wanted to see their old enemies back for another round. Dalton being there was bad enough, but at least without his memories, he surely would not be much of a threat.

"Where are you guys staying?" Zack asked.

"It's right around the corner," Maryn smiled, turning to point in the direction. "I heard Jenova Corp wanted this building, and I was hoping to see you, so I've been watching while I'm doing my homework."

Zack grinned. "Glad you were!" he chirped.

Pala _warked_, reminding everyone of her presence. Zack reached over, petting her again. "Yeah, I missed you too," he said, still grinning fondly.

To tell the truth, he was not sure at all if he had processed any of this yet. He had thought about Maryn often, and Pala, wondering what had happened to them. At times he had thought of Dalton as well, hoping that he was not anyplace where he could cause heartache for Maryn. Usually he had decided that Dalton would either still be in the prison or else killed during Meteor. He had never once dreamed that Dalton would be here. And though he had hoped to see Maryn again (and Pala, if she was still alive), he had not imagined that either of them would be on Earth.

And this was a bit of an awkward place to be visiting, right out on the lawn like this. It would be nice if Maryn could come back to the house for a bit. Aerith would be happy to see her, too.

He exchanged a quick look with Seph, who gave a slow nod.

"Hey," he said now, "how about you and your aunt Trista and Pala all coming to dinner tonight?"

Maryn looked at him in awe. "Really?" she said.

"Pala?" Seph said at the same time, in disbelief.

"Sure!" Zack answered both questions, and looked to Seph. "She wouldn't like to be left out of things. She could stay in the yard, by the kitchen window, couldn't she?"

Sephiroth grunted, seeing Zack's expression turn pleading. Zack had always loved that bird, when it had been around. Of course he would not want to exclude it.

Zack grinned, taking the grunt to mean Yes. "How about it?" he said, looking to Maryn.

She nodded with enthusiasm. "I'm sure Aunt Trista will say we can come!" she said.

"Let's say seven, then?" Zack suggested.

Maryn nodded again. "Yeah!" She beamed at them. "Why don't you come back with me and say hi to her now?"

Again Zack looked to Seph. Their reason for being here was supposed to be over, but they were not needed back at the company this very moment . . . not that he knew of, anyway. They could surely spare a few minutes to greet Trista and extend the invitation to her in person.

Sephiroth inwardly sighed. He was not that anxious to see Trista again, especially since they had always just tolerated each other. And now, when she would have knowledge of Meteor, she might not be as forgiving as Maryn. Even if she was, she might not trust him. He was not sure that even Maryn trusted him now. The meeting could prove disastrous, especially if Trista was not warned beforehand that Sephiroth would be there, and that he was sane. He was not sure at all that she would agree to the idea of dinner.

Zack, seeing the debate in his friend's green eyes, laid a hand firmly on the strong shoulder. He should have thought of this problem before suggesting the idea of dinner to Maryn, but now it could not be undone. Still, he would figure out how to solve this, without any hurt feelings.

"Well," he said, looking back to Maryn, "Seph needs to get back to the company for now. But I'd be happy to hang around a while longer and see your aunt!"

Maryn blinked a bit but then smiled happily. "Okay!" she said. Looking to Sephiroth, she said, "We'll see you at dinner, then, Mr. Sephiroth."

Sephiroth gave a brief nod of acknowledgment. Zack's solution was the best way to handle things. And had he imagined it, or had Maryn relaxed at the news that Sephiroth could not stay? No . . . he likely had not created the idea of her unease in his mind. She probably did not want to be around him until she could collect her thoughts and emotions. Or maybe she never would want to again. She had tried to stay polite, but the worry in her eyes could not be concealed.

He turned to Zack. "I'll call you if you're needed," he said.

Zack nodded. "Sure thing." Hopefully, he would be able to convince Trista that there would not be any danger in her and Maryn coming over for dinner. Some concern on her part would definitely be understandable, and Seph might need to talk to her in private before she would agree. But that would be preferable to the possibility of her just ordering Seph away if he appeared without warning.

Sephiroth was also thinking of those aspects, though he was not sure that even speaking to Trista alone would be good enough. She might not believe him. Though, surely she would believe Zack, with his personable nature and Maryn's adoration of him.

"I'll see you later," he said, and told Maryn Goodbye as well, to which she responded politely.

Zack grinned, giving Seph a mock salute. "Aye aye, Sir!"

Sephiroth turned away, walking back to the limousine and hiding a smirk of amusement. Same old Zack.


	2. The Dinner, and Maryn's News

**Notes: I think my favorite part here is the conversation between Cloud and Zack. Their interaction is so much fun! Thanks to Kaze and Lisa for the plot help! And yay random **_**Yu-Gi-Oh!**_** references! In case it was never made clear in Twilight and Dawn, the gang now lives in my version of Domino City, in Oregon.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Zack grunted, stretching his arms high over his head. In his back, the tired muscles popped and crackled. Wow, that felt good. Now he was realizing just how active he had been today. And things would no doubt pick up again as evening neared. But hopefully it would only be in a positive way. With a sigh he flopped onto the couch, on his stomach. "Oh man," he mumbled, half into the pillow. "That was an experience."

Aerith leaned over, placing her skilled hands on his shoulder blades as she began to rub. "You spoke to Trista Mueller?" she asked. She had received a call from him earlier, explaining the situation and wondering if she had any ideas for a special dinner in case they would be able to come. She had been very happy that Maryn had been discovered alive and well, and she knew Zack was thrilled about Pala, too. But talking to Maryn's aunt, under the circumstances, had no doubt been trying.

Zack nodded, his body starting to relax. "Yeah. And boy, was she upset." He frowned, the harsh words coming back into his mind. "She wondered how I could even want to keep being around Seph, after everything he did. I mean . . . of course what he did was horrible. Seph himself would be the first to agree with that." He tried to look up at Aerith. "But you've gotta consider that he was out of his mind! It wasn't like he went bad on purpose!"

Gently she pushed his head back into the pillow. "Of course," she said, her voice firm.

Zack sighed again. "But it's not like I blame her for being upset, either," he said. "If I had a kid, I'd be pretty wary of letting her around Seph too. If I didn't really know him, I mean." He arched his back as Aerith discovered the most knotted spot. "Oh, that feels good," he declared.

She regarded him in amusement. "Then stay down!" she scolded playfully, pressing with gentleness on his back.

Zack obliged, sinking back into the cushions. "I kinda don't know how it happened," he admitted, "but she finally did say that Maryn could come. And that she'd be coming along too."

"She might not trust Sephiroth," Aerith answered, "but she trusts you."

Zack gave a slow nod. "Yeah, I guess so," he agreed. "So! What time's dinner going to be ready?"

She fixed him with a mock scolding look. "It will be done before they get here," she said. "You and your stomach, Zack!"

He smirked. "Hey, what can I say? The people on this planet must like food a lot too. They have a whole holiday for it!"

She could not help but be amused. "Yes, we've been hearing you talk about Thanksgiving ever since Halloween was over. Which, I might add, you were ecstatic about too!"

"Free food! And dressing up! What could be a better combo?" Zack chirped. "I love this planet!"

The timer beeped in the kitchen, causing them both to look up. Aerith smiled, straightening her posture. "And that will be the chicken now," she announced, turning to walk into the spacious culinary room. Tifa was still there, making the dressing and the gravy on the stove.

Zack sat up, stretching again as the delicious smells wafted into the living room. He could not help but be both excited and worried about the upcoming dinner. The last thing he wanted to see was tension around the dinner table, but that was what could very likely happen with Trista's ill feelings and Maryn's apprehension. Slumping back against the couch, he stared off across the room as a sigh escaped his lips.

Seph was still reaping the consequences of his insanity, even on a new planet.

Footsteps coming from upstairs caused him to tilt his neck back to look, upsidedown, at who was approaching. Then he grinned, snapping into a normal position as he watched Cloud come into the room. "Hey!" he greeted.

Cloud nodded. "So . . . Sephiroth said that you found Maryn," he said, crossing his arms.

"Yep!" Zack confirmed. "She and Pala and her aunt are coming for dinner."

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Pala?" he repeated.

"My old chocobo!" Zack reminded.

Only slight surprise registered on the blond's expression. "It's still alive?" he said.

"You know they live about as long as that horse animal lives on this world," Zack answered. The horse seemed to be what people here used instead of chocobos. Zack had to wonder what Earth people would think of a bird so big it could be ridden.

Cloud shrugged, walking around the couch to stand near the window and look out at the oncoming twilight. "You don't think it'll be awkward, to have a bird over for dinner when chicken is the main dish?" he said sarcastically.

Zack gave a sheepish grin. "Well . . . I bought a lot of lettuce and other greens for her!" he replied. "There'll be a salad for us, but she'll probably just eat the veggies down like they are in the bags."

"Heh." Cloud smirked slightly, his reflection vague in the glass of the window. "You're worried about how this is going to go."

Zack ran a hand through his hair. "Really? It's that plain to see?" he asked.

"Oh yeah." Cloud met the eyes of Zack's reflection. "You're worried that it's going to dissolve into people being at each other's throats, with Sephiroth at the center of it all."

Zack sighed. "Yeah, you're right, pal," he admitted. "I mean . . . Seph can't help what he did when he lost his mind, but he's still hated a lot for it." He shuddered. "Can you imagine what'd happen if we ever went back to Gaia? Someone'd always be out for Seph's blood. He'd never have any peace." His voice lowered.

". . . You wouldn't want to go back," Cloud deduced.

Zack hesitated. "Well . . . it was home almost all my life," he said slowly. "Can't just forget about that. But . . ." He shook his head. "We're all settled here now, aren't we? New jobs, new lives. . . . Would you really wanna make it all null and void, give it all up? What's really left for us on Gaia?" He smiled a bit. "I mean . . . we're all here."

"And home is where the heart is, right?" Cloud's voice still carried a note of sarcasm, but he did not sound hostile or unfavorable. It almost seemed that he had expected this conversation would happen.

Zack smirked, hopping up and walking over to his friend. "Of course!" he said, poking Cloud on the arm.

Then he sobered. "What about you, Cloud?" he wanted to know. "Do you want to go back?"

Cloud shrugged. "It wasn't making too much difference to me what we did," he admitted. "I figured either way would be fine." He frowned. "But honestly . . . Gaia is a dump. Maybe I should feel like I'd want to go back and fix it, like Reeve's doing over there, but . . . you know I hate being a hero." He sighed. "As far as I know, things were pretty calm over there when we left. And I don't think any of us would be missed too much, since we're rogues and underdogs and the megalomaniac who tried to blow up the planet."

Zack nodded. "And hey, who'd wanna leave Halloween and Thanksgiving and Christmas, anyway?" he said lightly.

Cloud looked over at him. The brunet blinked back, his expression innocent.

At last Cloud shook his head. "Dork."

"Aw come on!" Zack protested. "You've gotta admit, the holidays here are better than anything on Gaia!" He grabbed Cloud by the shoulders, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Cloud looked away, hiding the smirk of amusement.

The knock on the door brought them both to attention. Zack released Cloud, heading over to the door and turning the knob. As he hauled it open, Maryn beamed up at him from the porch. Trista Mueller stood next to her, looking as though she felt awkward and uncomfortable to be there. Behind them, Pala _warked_ happily from the walkway.

Zack broke into a grin. "Hey!" he greeted. "You're just in time. Dinner's almost ready!"

Trista nodded. "I wondered if we'd be late," she said, sounding almost apologetic.

"Nope!" Zack said.

Maryn held up Pala's reins. "Where should I take her?" she asked.

In a moment Zack had slipped into his shoes and was out on the porch. "Let's take her around here," he directed, hopping down the steps two at a time and patting the bird before heading around to the left side of the house. Maryn quickly followed, soon catching up where Zack was standing in front of a large corner window.

"Right here," he said.

Maryn nodded, the excitement obvious in her face as she tied the reins around a tree. "I can hardly believe I'm really here," she said, her voice soft and almost reverent in the tones. She looked up at Zack again, her eyes shining. "It feels like it's a really beautiful dream that can't be happening."

Zack smiled, petting Pala again as she warbled in bliss. "Yeah, it does, doesn't it," he mused. "It's hard to believe a lot of things've happened. All of us being here, alive and well, Seph being sane. . . ."

"Is he back yet?" Maryn asked.

"He should be, any minute!" Zack chirped. And his insides twisted. The meeting between Seph and Trista would be a big test of how things might go for the evening. But surely she would do her best to be civil, for Maryn's sake if nothing else.

"Zack?"

He came back to the present, looking at Maryn's serious face in surprise. "What is it?" he asked.

She ran her hand over Pala's downy feathers. "You had that friend named Angeal, didn't you?"

He blinked in surprise. "Yeah," he said. "What about him?"

She looked up at him. "Do you know if he's here too?"

Zack's smile turned melancholy. "I haven't seen him," he replied. "But I've been looking. I'm not going to give up on finding him!"

She nodded, biting her lip. "I think . . . maybe I've seen him."

Now Zack could only stare. Could that be true? Could Angeal be right here, somewhere in the city? It was a fairly good-sized place, though nothing compared to New York or Tokyo or any of those huge cities. It seemed weird that Zack would not have seen Angeal at some point, if he was in town at all, but such a thing would not be impossible.

"Where?" he exclaimed, finding his voice.

"Sometimes I see this guy walking around my neighborhood," Maryn told him. "He looks like he might be Mr. Sephiroth's age, or even a couple years older. He has dark hair and a really serious face. He also kinda has some whiskers here." She ran her hand over her chin. "He really looks like Angeal did in that old picture you showed me."

Zack's expression broke into a wide and ecstatic grin. Finding Maryn and Pala and Angeal all in one day. . . . This was amazing! It did sound like Maryn had seen Angeal. It sounded almost exactly like him!

"Did you try to talk to him?" he wanted to know.

She nodded. "Sometimes I call 'Good morning' or 'Hi', and he looks at me, but he gives me a really weird look, like he's trying to figure out where he knows me from. The last time he finally asked me why I always talk to him, and I said because he always looks sad. But then my bus came and I didn't get to say anything else."

Zack nodded as well. That also sounded like Angeal. He would be bewildered if some strange girl was always calling hello to him.

"Hey, do you think tomorrow you could show me where you usually see him?" he asked, barely able to contain his growing excitement. If Angeal was here, and Zack could bring him home, then he would have all of his friends back together again! And maybe even Seph and Angeal could repair their old friendship. And Cloud would probably get along really well with him. . . . The possibilities were endless!

"Sure!" Maryn smiled, also excited. To be able to help Zack find someone he cared about and had been looking for would be wonderful! Zack had always done so much for her. She wanted to have the chance to help him now.

The sound of a car door slamming caused them both to look up. "Seph must be here," Zack determined. "Let's go back to the front and say hello!"

Maryn nodded, hurrying past Zack to get into the front yard. Her aunt had remained on the porch, and might still be there, and Maryn wanted to be there before she and Sephiroth encountered each other. That was liable to be a disaster any way she looked at it.

She came to a stop on the walkway, right near the silver-haired man. "Hi, Mr. Sephiroth!" she greeted, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. Sephiroth had always been an imposing and intimidating figure, especially in comparison to Zack, but knowing what Sephiroth had done and tried to do in his madness made it much worse now. He seemed sane now, and yet could he really ever be sane after how far he had fallen?

He looked over, nodding to her. A smirk of amusement crossed his features as Zack ran up next to her and nearly knocked them both over. Quickly he reached out to steady them.

"Good evening."

His gaze transferred to the porch, where Trista Mueller was standing. Her posture was stiff, her eyes boring into his, as if searching for the insanity that had nearly been Gaia's downfall. Zack had spoken to her, but she was still wary---even borderline hostile in her tone. It was nothing Sephiroth had not expected.

He gave a slow nod. "Good evening," he answered, his own voice guarded and polite.

Zack hurried to interfere. "Dinner's ready!" he said. "How about we all go inside and eat?"

Both Trista and Sephiroth nodded in response, the action almost mechanical. As Zack dashed past them and into the house, they and Maryn followed.

* * *

Much to Zack's relief, the dinner proceeded in a fairly normal manner---or at least, relatively civil. Trista seemed content to speak with the other members of the mismatched family, and Maryn seemed to get along particularly well with Marlene. Sephiroth was content to eat in relative silence, just observing it all. No uncomfortable questions were directed his way, or anywhere else. For now, at least, they could all be relaxed. 

Zack leaned back, as happy as a king---and promptly yelped in surprise as something took hold of his hair.

Everyone looked up, their eyes filled with questions. Assessing the situation, Sephiroth began to smirk.

"That's what happens when you invite an animal to dinner," he remarked, as Pala gently tugged and rearranged at Zack's spikes from where she was leaning in through the window.

Cloud snickered into his glass.

Recovering from the shock, Zack reached up to pet the bird's long neck. "Hey, she loves me," he grinned.

"That's obvious," Sephiroth grunted.

Trista looked to him now, but there was not open hostility in her eyes or her words. "What exactly is it that Jenova Corp does?" she asked. "I realize that it specializes in virtual reality technology, but what do you do with it? I've heard that you don't want to merge with the large gaming companies in the city."

"That's right," Sephiroth nodded, taking up his knife and fork to cut off another piece of chicken meat. "We have contracts with several organizations, including the military. They use our technology in their training." In a way, it was a piece of home. He had certainly spent a lot of time in Shinra's virtual reality training chambers, as had Zack. They both knew a great deal about how they worked, and had been successful in setting up the technology on Earth.

"We also do sell some of the programs to the gaming companies," Zack put in. "Especially Kaiba Corp. Sometimes Industrial Illusions, too."

Cloud rolled his eyes. "The president of that place is crazy," he declared. "And if he isn't, he does a good imitation of it."

"He doesn't care what anyone thinks of him," Zack put in. "He usually ends up drunk at the business dinners."

"And then he goes on rants about the best cartoon shows," Cloud said.

"Really?" Maryn giggled. "That's weird."

"And that's putting it mildly," Sephiroth grunted.

* * *

Sephiroth sighed to himself as he wandered into the sitting room after dinner. Feeling along the wall, he located the light switch and clicked it on. The spacious room was bathed in the bright glow, revealing that save for its new occupant, it was empty. And that was fine with him. 

Zack was taking Maryn and her aunt on a tour of the mansion, with Sephiroth's permission. It would be a while before they would get all the way down here, and he could use the solitude. Or maybe he should just go into his private office behind the library. Zack would not be showing it to anyone. He knew it was Seph's personal sanctuary. Both it and Sephiroth's bedroom were off-limits to visitors, except in special cases. Zack was almost always allowed in both.

"Mr. Sephiroth?"

He froze, looking towards the sound of the voice. Maryn was peering into the room, looking hesitant.

He studied her, his expression deadpan. "I thought you were on the tour," he remarked.

She bit her lip. "I . . . I wanted to talk to you about something, and Zack said I should come find you," she replied, her fingers gripping tightly at the edge of the door. Being alone with Sephiroth was not something she particularly wanted right now, and yet they needed to be alone for her to ask what she had to know. She was not going to let this drag on indefinitely.

Sephiroth could see all of this in her conflicted expression. He gave a slow nod, gesturing with his hand for her to enter. "Come in, then," he said.

She nodded, nervous as she stepped inside. "I wanted to thank you for letting us come to your house," she began, placing her hands behind her back.

"It's Zack's house as well," he answered. This was not what she really wanted to say. She was just starting out with a polite statement before getting to the heart of the matter.

She shifted. "Aunt Trista was worried," she said, "about how you might be, I mean."

"I know." He watched her. "Did you feel the same?"

She looked at the floor. "I kinda wondered," she said, her voice quiet. "Meteor was so horrible. . . ." Her voice caught as she looked up at him again. "How did you get like that, Mr. Sephiroth? How could you have wanted to get rid of the whole planet?!"

Unmistakable pain and sadness flashed through the older set of green eyes. "I don't know," he admitted.

Maryn shook her head. "Why? Why, Mr. Sephiroth?! Do you know how many people got hurt when you were acting like that?! Do you know how many got killed?!" The tears were coming to her bright green eyes. Throughout the day she had been able to control her emotions. But now she no longer could manage it. Sephiroth had seemed so blasé, so unconcerned, when he had said earlier that he was fine. And Meteor had shredded her heart so much, as well as many other hearts. Didn't he care? Did he care at all about what he had done? How could he be fine after doing such terrible things?

"I trusted you, Mr. Sephiroth! You and Zack were always so nice to me, helping me when I needed somewhere to go . . . and then you started acting like . . . like _that . . . !_" Her voice dropped. "I . . . I felt so betrayed. . . ." The tears broke loose, slipping down her face.

Sephiroth looked her straight in the eyes as he took hold of her shoulders. He had known this was coming. It had been obvious ever since Maryn had spoken to him across town. And it was somewhat of a relief, that she was dealing with her feelings now, instead of bottling everything up as Cloud had done. The last thing he wanted to deal with was another experience such as that.

"Yes, I know." His eyes were filled with seriousness, as well as indescribable sadness and regret. "I know you did, as did many others. I let everyone down---you, and Zack, and Cloud, and the people I was supposed to protect. I think every day about what I've done, Maryn. I can't fully explain what was going on in my mind at that time. I didn't have possession of my senses at all. But it isn't an excuse. It could never be an excuse. I am responsible for the destruction of countless lives." Slowly he released her. "I don't expect to be forgiven. I don't deserve it."

She stared at him, biting her lip. The feelings she had seen in his eyes were so intense, so powerful, so . . . so heart-twisting. He cared. He cared so much more than she could ever comprehend. It was tearing him up inside. Somehow he had tried to move on, to turn his life around, while still being chained by his past. And it would always haunt him.

"Mr. Sephiroth. . . ." She gazed into those tormented eyes. "I . . . I do forgive you! I forgave you a long time ago, when Cloud talked to me. I knew it would be so horrible, to . . . to be doing those things, when it isn't even what you would want if you really knew you were doing them and could stop yourself. . . ." She caught herself, knowing she was starting to ramble. "I . . . I just . . . I didn't understand today . . . when you acted so . . . so . . ." She shook her head. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Sephiroth. I'm the one who should be asking your forgiveness, for not just knowing that you would be feeling awful, even if you weren't showing it!"

Sephiroth gazed down at her. Now she was the one who looked tortured, as if she had committed some treacherous sin. He smiled slightly, kindly. "There's nothing to forgive," he answered.

She brightened, moving forward slowly and then pausing, debating within herself. But then she reached out, wrapping her arms around him in a shy hug. "I'm really glad you're back, Mr. Sephiroth," she said in earnest. She had never been as close to him as she had been to Zack, true, but she cared about Sephiroth as well.

Sephiroth blinked in surprise. That was not what he had expected at all. After a moment he reached out, awkwardly placing one hand around her shoulders.

Zack, observing from the doorway, had to smile. "Well," he said quietly to the woman standing next to him, "what do you think?"

Trista sighed, shaking her head as she crossed her arms. "He's not the man who tried to cause Meteor," she admitted. "And he also isn't the man who came with you to bring Maryn to me." She paused. "This man is much more sad."

Zack nodded in agreement, looking sad himself. "Yeah, he is. And really harmless to everyone, unless it's some creep causing trouble." He gave a rueful smile. "There's really not anything to worry about."

Trista nodded. "I believe you," she said.

The smile widened. "Then this accidental eavesdropping is a success," Zack declared.

"He might not appreciate it," Trista pointed out.

"Hey, it's for a good cause!" Zack answered.

Trista only shook her head as she turned to walk on.


	3. Angeal

**Notes: With this chapter, I start bringing in the elements from the wonderful RP with Lisa. Some things will be changed around, of course, but she must be credited for some of Angeal's thoughts!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Sephiroth moved to his private office shortly after Maryn and her aunt (and the chocobo) left. It was late by that time, yet there was still a lot of work to be done. And he had many things on which to ponder.

Ms. Mueller had acted kinder to him as they had departed. She said she had overheard his conversation with Maryn, and that she felt more confident in his sanity. And she knew Zack trusted him completely, which added to her more peaceful feelings.

She had also confided in him that Maryn had been very depressed the last couple of years, ever since Cloud had informed her of Zack's death. Maryn saw Zack as an older brother or an uncle, and knowing that he had died had been a horrible blow to her. Nothing Trista had done had been able to help her feel better. She had withdrawn into herself, spending more and more time alone with Pala. When she had seen Zack and Sephiroth on television, she had at last began to perk up again. And today she had been happier than Trista had seen her in years.

He could believe it. She had literally glowed to be around Zack once more.

A slight smile crossed his features as he sorted through the folders on his desk. It had been good for Zack, too. He had often wondered what had become of Maryn, hoping that all was well with her.

He clicked on the radio, an eyebrow raising when Nat King Cole greeted him with sentiments of chestnuts roasting on an open fire. Then he sighed, leaning back in the chair as he smirked. Zack must have set the dial to a Christmas station. The brunet was like a kid as he reveled in these new holidays, and he wanted to share the joy with everyone else.

A knock on the door caused him to look up. "What is it?" he called.

It opened and Zack slipped in, shutting it behind him. "I've been looking for you, Seph!" he said.

"You have?" Sephiroth leaned back, adjusting his reading glasses as they slid down his nose.

Zack nodded. "The dinner turned out good, didn't it?" he chirped.

"I think so." He gave his friend a knowing look. "But that isn't what you came here to say."

Zack came closer, leaning on the desk. "Maryn says she thinks she's found Angeal," he announced. From his eyes, he was both ecstatic at the news and yet he wondered how Seph would take it. He knew that Seph had not felt close to Angeal in many years, nor even had had a conversation with him for about ten such passages of time. And yet he hoped that Seph would be glad of the news, as he himself was. It was _Angeal!_

Of all things Zack could have said, this was what Sephiroth expected least of all. And it was hard to know what to feel about this news. Surprise, amazement, excitement . . . concern. He frowned, removing his glasses altogether. "Where?" he asked.

"Over in her neighborhood!" Zack grinned. "I'm going to go there tomorrow and try to catch him." Then he paused, searching his friend's eyes. "Do you want to come, Seph?"

A frown crossed Sephiroth's features. "I don't think Angeal would want to see me," he answered.

Zack frowned as well. "Why wouldn't he?" he demanded. "You were his friend too!"

Sephiroth shook his head. "Things happened . . . we changed."

"But now you've both changed again!" Zack exclaimed. "Wouldn't it be a great time to try to patch things up? I know Angeal doesn't hold anything against you, Seph." He looked desperate. "He isn't that kind of guy."

"Maybe not." Sephiroth looked at the desk. "I believed we were close. I believed I was close to Genesis, as well. He betrayed me." He looked up. "And Angeal betrayed us both."

Zack leaned forward on the desk. "I talked to him after that, Seph!" he protested. "He betrayed SOLDIER, but he never wanted to turn against us. He wanted us to come with him, too." His shoulders slumped. "Maybe . . . thinking things over now, he was right. . . ." He started to turn away.

What would have happened, had they also turned against Shinra at that point? They should not have been a part of that organization. And even if they had not wanted to take revenge on it, as Genesis had desired, they could have left and then fought against its tyranny. It made Zack sick, when he thought of everything that had gone wrong because of their involvement with Shinra. Maybe even, if they had gotten out, Seph would not have gone mad. And maybe Zack and Cloud would not have been taken prisoner for so many years.

But of course, thinking of "What ifs" did not do any good. What was done, was done. Now there was only the present. And he was determined to find their old friend. Angeal would be happy to see him, and Seph, too. He had to be!

He froze as Sephiroth reached and caught his wrist. _Don't leave upset._ "Zack . . . I'm concerned for you." Seph's voice was quiet, serious, worried. "What if Genesis is here too? What if he and Angeal betray us again?" His grip tightened. "Genesis always did have a great deal of influence over Angeal. Being childhood friends, their bond could not be easily broken."

Sometimes he wondered if he had always been an intruder, a third wheel, in their friendship. At the time, he had thought they were all getting along, but obviously that had not been the case. Genesis had carried a deep jealousy for Sephiroth's successes, and may have always done so. And maybe Angeal had only been polite towards him and had never really cared. He had been deeply wounded by them both, though he refused to admit how much even to himself. He had vowed to not get close to anyone else, and yet that had certainly failed.

He did not regret it.

Zack swallowed hard. "Seph . . ." The pain in his friend's eyes was so obvious. It tore at his heart.

He laid a hand over Seph's. "Maybe that's true," he agreed. "I don't think it is, but it could be. I promise I'll be careful . . . but I have to give Angeal the benefit of a doubt." He smiled gently. "I mean . . . what if he does want to be with us? You'd want me to bring him back then, wouldn't you?"

Sephiroth paused, but then gave a slow nod. If Angeal would be sincere, then of course Sephiroth would not want to leave him out of things. If Genesis was not around, then Angeal was likely alone. And he should not have to be, especially when Zack wanted him here so badly.

"I don't want you to be hurt."

Zack smiled again. "I know, pal," he said. "I know."

* * *

Waiting had never been one of Zack's favorite experiences.

For the last hour or so, he had been walking up the streets, down the streets, and back again. By now he had gone over all of the neighboring blocks as well as the one on which Maryn lived. And she was at school, so she was not there to keep him company. Instead he had only his thoughts, and they were not good companions at all.

_Where was he?!_

Maryn had said that Angeal was often walking around when she was coming home from school. But sometimes she had also seen him before school. He was probably coming and going to a job. And since Zack did not have the faintest idea where Angeal would be working, it was better to just wait here for him. But Zack was not a patient person, not when it came to waiting to see a friend of his whom he had not seen for too long!

And then . . . there he was. Zack froze, staring ahead as the tall, muscular man came around the corner.

The first thing he noticed was that Angeal was wearing a suit. And, in spite of the growing chill in the weather, he had the suit jacket undone. The tie was untied, the ends flapping against his chest.

His hair was the same, right down to the whiskers he was still stubbornly growing on his chin. Even though he was so much older now, he looked just as Zack remembered. And he looked bored . . . even lonely? Well, that would change.

"Angeal! _Angeal!_"

Angeal started and looked up, his eyes widening slightly as he took in a strange, hyper kid . . . no, a younger man, running towards him. This guy seemed to know him, judging from the exuberant usage of his name and his visible excitement. But Angeal would not have forgotten such a person. They could not know each other.

. . . Why had he immediately thought of him as a kid? He only looked maybe six or seven years younger than him, making him around twenty-eight-or-nine. And that was hardly a kid.

"What do you want?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Zack came to a halt in front of the other, his heart leaping into his throat. He gave a long swallow, pushing it down again, but it only returned. Why had he not even considered this possibility? Angeal's eyes . . . there was no recognition in them. He did not remember. And he looked as though he was not sure whether to be suspicious or just annoyed by Zack's sudden appearance.

"Angeal! It's me!" he protested, gesturing at himself. "It's Zack! Come on, you can't have forgotten me!"

A frown crossed the serious features. "I've never seen you before. Where were we supposed to have met?" It could not have been at a business dinner, could it? The way this guy was dressed, he also must have a high-class job. And the longer he studied the desperate face, the more something tugged at him. He could not say this person was entirely unfamiliar.

He started as the not-quite-stranger grabbed at his shoulders. "You were my mentor in SOLDIER!" Zack exclaimed. "You taught me almost everything I know about fighting, using a sword, that kinda stuff. And the training sessions!" He let go, gesturing wildly. "Remember the training sessions? Me going up against a million Wutaian soldiers! . . . Okay, not a million, but yeah! And that creepy hologram Seph. Remember that? It broke my sword in half!"

Angeal's eyebrows knitted again. Okay, forget about him seeming familiar. He was off his rocker. "I've never been in the military," he answered.

And yet . . . how would he really know? For months now, he had been wandering here and there and everywhere, with only his name firmly stored in his memory bank. It had been ridiculously hard for him to keep any of the jobs he had tried, yet now at the current one, they seemed to like him. He had been there for almost a month, nearly two weeks longer than any of the previous vocations had lasted. It was almost as though he knew something about how businesses operated.

Not that being in the military would have anything to do with running a large corporation.

Zack stepped back, taking a deep breath. "Okay," he said, half to himself, "gotta calm down. I've dealt with this problem before. No sweat!"

But it made him sick to think of dealing with it again. First, there had been the thing with Cloud, when he had had a nervous breakdown and had not even recalled that Zack existed. And then, when they had first been sent to this planet, Seph had not remembered anything. Well, Cloud had not, either, but it had been even more of a worry with Seph, as he had started to experience dream-memories of the horrible things he had done. And now, with Angeal not remembering either . . .

He would! There was no way he could not have amnesia indefinitely! And Zack would keep at it until Angeal remembered it all.

"Hey," he started over, looking back up at his old friend, "let's try this again. Zack Fair, at your service!" He held out a hand.

Angeal raised an eyebrow, but slowly reached to shake the hand. "Angeal Hewley," he replied, looking the other up and down. "Do you work at one of the major corporations in town?"

Zack nodded. "Jenova Corp!" he declared. "Gotta do something about the name, but yeah."

The eyes widened again._Jenova Corp. . . ._ He knew that name. That was the company that . . .

"I work at one of the businesses too," he said, choosing his words with care. "Fragmented Triangle."

Zack blinked in surprise. "Fragmented Triangle?!" he exclaimed with incredulity. "That must be a new one. I haven't even heard of them!" He shook his head. "And I thought _we_ had a weird company name."

Angeal smirked in spite of himself. "We keep a low profile," he said.

"What does your company do?" Zack asked, unable to restrain his curiosity. "Jenova Corp's thing is virtual reality."

"I know," Angeal nodded. "Fragmented Triangle does some of that, too . . . but mostly it's just general electronics."

It was odd, how natural it felt, to be talking with this guy. He could not really be on the level, but still . . . could he? If there was any chance of it being true, that there was a place to belong and someone who cared . . .

He shook his head. He should not allow himself to get too close. For more reasons than one. But on the other hand . . .

"Why don't you come over for dinner?" Zack broke into his thoughts again. "You can meet Seph again, and Aerith, and Cloud. . . . It'll be great!" He grinned. "And Aerith and Tifa make killer dinners."

Angeal hesitated. He should refuse. And yet . . . there was something eerily familiar about all of those names. They seemed so . . . melancholy, so connected with sadness, but the reason why continued to elude him.

_If you decline now, and walk away, you will be leaving something very precious._

Where had that thought come from? He frowned, looking back to the hopeful kid . . . _guy_ in front of him. If he said No, he knew that he would be met by a crushed expression. And for some reason, he did not want to see that.

"Okay," he said at last. "Why not. I guess it couldn't hurt anything."

Zack's joyful cheer nearly shattered an eardrum.

* * *

Sephiroth sighed as he leaned back in the plush chair. So far it had been a long day at the company building, and as he glanced to Cloud slumped over his keyboard, it was obvious that he felt the same way. There had been two meetings, a conference call with businessmen from Tokyo, and countless documents to sign. Not to mention emails.

In fact, here was another one now.

He grabbed the mouse with his left hand, clicking on the alert box. Hopefully Zack was having a better time of it. His help had been really needed today, but both Sephiroth and Cloud had encouraged him to go look for Angeal and that it was fine. They knew how important this was to him.

As the email's contents popped onto the screen, Sephiroth could only stare.

_Greetings, good sir. I have heard a great deal about you and your company. Tell me, have you heard of the Ancients' Amethyst? It's quite a fascinating legend._

Cloud glanced up, frowning at his comrade's expression. "What is it?" he asked.

Sephiroth shook his head. "I'd say it's nonsense, except for a mention of the Ancients. It's almost as if this person knows we aren't from this planet."

"What?!" Cloud leaped up, hurrying over to the other desk. He leaned over, his gaze traveling over the bizarre message. "The Ancients' Amethyst?" He straightened up. "What kind of garbage is that?"

"I haven't heard of it," Sephiroth said, clicking on the Reply button. When the box had shifted, he began to type. He would not give any indication that he had no idea of what was being discussed. This person seemed to be fishing for information. And two could play at that game.

_What is your interest in the Ancients' Amethyst? Isn't it unorthodox, to contact a complete stranger about little more than a myth?_

He clicked Send. This entire incident was preposterous. How would someone even get hold of his email address in the first place? It was not something that was let out to anyone except on business.

He took a closer look at the sender's address. _President (at) fragmentedtriangle (dot) com._

"Fragmented Triangle?" Cloud's tone of voice was incredulous.

Sephiroth's expression darkened. "I've heard of them in passing," he said. "They're a low profile electronics company, headquartered in the city. I never paid attention to them."

"Well, obviously they've been paying attention to us!" Cloud shot back.

Another alert box began to rise from the bottom of the screen. Sephiroth seized it with the cursor, clicking in determination.

_A complete stranger? Are you, sir?_

Cloud swore in disbelief.

Sephiroth leaned back, crossing his arms over his unbuttoned shirt. So, he was supposed to know this person? The company president of Fragmented Triangle had never even been seen. It was one of the little idiosyncrasies for which they were infamous. It was always members of the board of directors who spoke at press conferences.

"What are you going to say to that?" Cloud demanded.

"I don't know." Sephiroth frowned. "If he thinks he knows me, then I need to find out how that's possible. But I don't want to sound impatient or irritated. That seems to be what he wants."

After pondering for a moment, he moved forward and typed a few characters into the Reply box.

_Are you?_

Again it was only a few moments later when a response arrived. Sephiroth quickly opened it as Cloud leaned over the side of his chair again, placing a hand on the desk and the other on the back of the chair.

_Hmm. A good question. I will be in touch again. But meanwhile, do read up on the Ancients' Amethyst. I think you will find it fascinating. After all, the concept of an eons-old race visiting Earth is not your average children's bedtime story. Nor is the idea of a gem capable of either controlling or destroying worlds._

"Gems that can destroy worlds?" Cloud straightened up, crossing his arms. "Haven't we seen enough of those already?"

Sephiroth removed his glasses, massaging the bridge of his nose. "How long is the city library open?" he asked.

Cloud shrugged. "How would I know? I never read."

"But Marlene does," Sephiroth grunted.

Cloud walked away from the desk, heading back to his own. "Probably eight, nine on weekdays," he said off-hand. "Today's Tuesday, so . . ." He shrugged again, then frowned. "You're not really going to humor this weirdo, are you?"

"What choice do we have?" Sephiroth retorted. "He has us at a disadvantage, and he knows it. Obviously he thinks this is important, and if it is something to do with the Cetra, then I have to agree." He began to close down the computer. "Even if it seems like nonsense, we can't ignore it."

"I guess not," Cloud grumbled. "But how would this guy even know we aren't from Earth?"

"That's another reason why we can't just dismiss these communications."

The telephone jangled without warning. Sephiroth sighed again, reaching to lift the receiver. Normally he would let the secretary take their calls, but the ringing was getting on his nerves.

"Hello?"

"Seph!"

Sephiroth winced, holding the phone away from his ear. "What is it?" he asked. Zack sounded excited. Could that mean . . . ?

"I found Angeal!"

Apparently he was speaking so loudly that Cloud could hear him all the way at his own desk. He looked over, raising an eyebrow, and then started to walk back to Sephiroth's desk.

Sephiroth was not sure what he felt about this news. Actually, he had not processed it yet._Angeal is actually here, alive and well. . . ._In spite of himself, he felt a twinge of something positive. Anticipation? After everything that had happened, Angeal had still been a friend. And that could not be easily forgotten.

"You did?" he said. "How is he behaving?"

"Well . . ." Zack hesitated, some of the ecstasy leaving his voice. "He doesn't remember anything . . . but he said he'd come to dinner!" he rushed on.

"I see." Sephiroth ran a hand over his forehead. "At seven again?"

"Yeah! You and Cloud'll be able to be there, won't you?"

Sephiroth glanced at the co-president, who shrugged. There was no reason why they should not be able to make it, even if they detoured to the library first. Though part of him was beginning to dread it. If Angeal did not remember, then what would happen when he began regaining the past? It seemed all the more likely that he would not want to see Sephiroth.

But this was important to Zack. And that was what most important to Sephiroth.

"Yes," he said at last. "We'll be there."

"Great!" Zack whooped. "I'll call Aerith and Tifa and see about dinner." With a quick goodbye, he hung up.

Sephiroth placed the receiver in the cradle, leaning back as he slowly shook his head. Hopefully he would not regret this.

"So Angeal's been found."

He glanced up at Cloud's statement. "Yes." He gave a single nod.

"You're not going to try to avoid him, are you?"

Sephiroth grunted. "What makes you think that?"

"It's pretty clear that you're not comfortable with the thought of seeing him." Cloud spread his hands as if to say that he did not want to get involved. "I'm just saying. If you've got a problem with him, you should try to iron it out. For Zack's sake, if nothing else."

A slight smirk came over Sephiroth's features. "I see," he said. "I suppose I should."

Cloud glowered. "What's so funny?" he grumped.

Now Sephiroth shrugged. "It just seems strange, to hear you say such a thing," he commented.

Cloud snorted, turning away. "Come on," he said. "Let's get this library thing over with."

Sephiroth eased himself out of the chair, moving to follow the blond.


	4. Unsettling Revelations

**Notes: And the RP influence continues! Zack and Angeal's dialogue concerning the sword is lifted almost word for word from it. Also, the eventual joke in the first scene comes partially because of an interesting fused icon I saw, depicting how eerily alike Cloud and Sephiroth actually look in their faces. (Also because Cloud's reaction just amused me.)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The Domino City library was a good size for such an institution---three large floors and a basement. The latter was Marlene's favorite haunt, as the entire level was a sprawling, fascinating children's section, complete with large plush, cozy nooks filled with soft cushions, and exhibits that changed from time to time. A quick search of the computer catalog revealed that there were some books on mythology and legends on the children's floor, but it seemed unlikely that such a strange fable would be included in any volumes for juveniles.

That left Cloud and Sephiroth with a frustrating task. The other books were listed with their call numbers, but no indication of their location was given. And the duo disagreed on where to look.

"The stuff's mostly fiction," Cloud grumbled, turning away from the computer. "That's the only place where it'd be put."

Sephiroth grunted. "It's concerning the cultures of the world," he pointed out, "not to mention religious beliefs, and that would be filed under Non-fiction."

"It's written in story form a lot!" Cloud hissed.

"And how would you know that, if you don't read?" Sephiroth answered, his voice dry.

A librarian, passing by, gave them an odd and disapproving look. Cloud was talking much too loud.

Sephiroth shook his head, going past Cloud to look around the Non-fiction level that they were currently on.

"Where are you going?!" Cloud snapped.

"To get the information we need," he retorted.

"Then you need to go upstairs!" Cloud ranted.

Sephiroth chose to ignore him. He knew he was right. Around the time Jenova had finally been defeated on this planet, he had investigated various cultures' mythologies and legends to determine what sorts of views the people held, or had held in the past. And he remembered looking in the Non-fiction department.

Behind him he heard the same librarian scolding Cloud. "People are trying to read," she said. "You need to be quiet."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Cloud muttered. After a moment his footsteps could be heard following Sephiroth's.

The silver-haired man sighed, shaking his head as he disappeared into the Religion section. There were two or three subcategories wherein the information might be collected, and he pulled out two or three books to investigate before coming upon what he desired---a large and heavy volume of_Legends, Famous and Obscure_. As he carried it to a table, Cloud stumbled on the scene.

Sephiroth glanced up at the other man, but did not make mention of the fact that his own idea had been the correct one. His silent look said it all. Cloud rolled his eyes in response, pulling up a chair as it scraped the floor. Sephiroth slipped into another chair, making certain to be more quiet.

The book certainly had some of the most little-known legends on Earth. But in spite of that, there was only a short blurb on the Ancients' Amethyst, barely a paragraph long---though most of what was there was not what had already been told in the emails from Fragmented Triangle's president. Sephiroth pushed up his venturing glasses with a finger before reading aloud, though barely above a whisper.

"'The Ancients' Amethyst is an artifact supposedly from two or more millennia ago. It's described as a large, deep purple rock with strange powers, including the ability to create natural disasters. It's also reported to have a mind of its own and dislikes being handled. The stories concerning its place of origin and current location vary, but what always remains the same is that it was brought here by a race of people visiting the Earth, commonly referred to only as The Ancients. The legend remains notorious for being one of the oldest surviving tales involving aliens and spacecraft.'" He sighed, looking up again.

"Well, that's a big help," Cloud said in sarcasm. "So somewhere out there is this big rock that hates company and makes earthquakes and volcanoes. Sounds like a party and a half. Not to mention that we'll be equated with aliens if we're ever found out."

Which was not an extremely pleasing thought to him. When he thought of aliens, he imagined strange-looking creatures that were only a vague representation of humanoid forms. Or even something like Jenova. As far as he was concerned, he was human through and through, and not that different from any of the other residents of the planet.

Sephiroth closed the book, then stood up with it and carried it back to the shelf. He took out the one next to it, flipping to the index. After a quick scan of its contents, he shut and replaced it as well.

Cloud eased himself up before walking over. "That's probably the only book that even has anything," he said.

"There's still others to go through," Sephiroth answered, his tone suggesting that Cloud had better come help.

Which Cloud did, as they pored over volume after unending volume. Only a small number mentioned the amethyst at all, and more than half copied the information from the first book, just phrasing it in other ways. But at last Cloud discovered something that was different.

"Look at this," he announced, thrusting the book under Sephiroth's nose. "It tells some locations for this thing."

Sephiroth rocked back out of instinct when Cloud brought the book too close. But then he reached for it, pulling it to a comfortable eye level as he scanned the open pages.

_The Ancients' Amethyst legend is believed to have been started in Wales, or the surrounding area. One version of the tale states that this country is where it still lies, deep in an abandoned Druid meeting ground. Another, more widely accepted version among the believers tells that it was relocated to the Amazon Jungle in South America. And there it remains, guarded constantly in a temple. Any who try to remove it are punished by the gem itself._

"What do you think?" Cloud asked with a frown.

Sephiroth shook his head. "It could be true," he replied. "Whoever sent those emails seems to believe it."

There was not much more to be done until they could communicate with that person again. But they went through the remaining volumes, failing to find any further information.

Cloud shut the last one with a mixture of frustration and relief. "Okay, that's done," he said. "Let's get out of here." He placed the book back on the shelf from whence he had taken it. "Zack's probably back by now with Angeal." And he had to admit that he was curious about that friend of his friend. He had never met Angeal, but he had certainly heard plenty about the man. Zack had often told about what Angeal had taught him, and about the wild training sessions---and how he had tried to get his mentor to loosen up. Zack always seemed to make friends with serious people.

Sephiroth nodded, removing his glasses and placing them in his pocket. He was much less curious, instead feeling a good deal of apprehension. What would it be like, to see Angeal again after all these years? Especially when he did not remember? Would that make it even more awkward, or would it be easier, at least at first? It could go either way. Or maybe it would be neither awkward or easy.

As they walked to the doors, the librarian looked to them from the front desk.

"Did you and your brother find everything you needed?" she asked, her tone clipped.

Sephiroth could only freeze, staring in disbelief as he raised an eyebrow. Cloud gawked.

"We don't even look alike," Sephiroth retorted.

"I'm not related to_him!_" Cloud snapped at the same time, the disgust obvious in his voice. He stalked past Sephiroth and went out to the hallway, where there were several small shops on the opposite side of the corridor.

Sephiroth shook his head, not certain what to think of this odd circumstance. They had been mistaken for several strange and false things, but this was a first. He moved to follow his . . . whatever Cloud was---the friend of his friend, he supposed. Then he stopped, looking over his shoulder. "And we found all that there was to find," he said matter-of-factly, turning to walk away.

* * *

By the time they arrived back at the manor, it was nearing six-thirty. And a second limousine was parked on the long and winding driveway. Zack had returned.

Sephiroth hesitated for a moment, but then opened the door and stepped out with resolution. He would not fall into the rut of avoiding the situation, as Cloud often did. Maryn had shown that she wanted to face things head-on and solve them, and that was how Sephiroth felt as well. And if Angeal came to remember him and did not want to be around him, then Sephiroth would learn of it right away so that it could be dealt with.

Though, whether he wanted to admit it or not, it would hurt again if Angeal no longer wanted to be his friend. Zack had said last night that Angeal had not betrayed either of them, that he had wanted them to join him. And it sounded plausible enough. But that was before Sephiroth had lost his mind and nearly destroyed the planet. It still amazed him that Zack welcomed him with open arms.

He felt unworthy of all that he had been blessed with, but he was immeasurably grateful.

By now he had reached the porch, Cloud trailing after him. As he unlocked the door and walked into the parlor, Zack was standing at the bottom of the stairs, and Angeal was facing him. The older man was instantly recognizable. Sephiroth gripped the doorknob, staring at the scene. Somehow it would not seem right, to intrude. And judging from Cloud's surprised silence as he came alongside, he felt the same.

Zack was holding out the buster sword, the one he had used long ago, the one that had belonged to Angeal. It had been restored on this planet, and Zack had used it again, during the fight with Jenova. Most of the time he kept it in his room.

"Here!" he said to Angeal now. "Take it!"

Slowly Angeal did, reaching for the hilt. Zack let it go as Angeal grasped it, allowing the other to raise it. It felt comfortable, even familiar, in his hands. He clutched the hilt, holding the weapon upright. He could see his reflection in the smooth metal.

What was tugging at his mind, trying to break free of the fog? There were memories, trying to come to the surface, but none of them were clear and all of them were fleeting. A man in a red coat . . . strange apples . . . someone with long, silver hair. . . . Someone who could be Zack. And himself, wielding the sword to protect him. . . .

As quickly as the recollections had come, they vanished into the mist. Angeal frowned, shaking his head as he came back to the present. Zack was looking at him, his eyes hopeful.

He handed the blade to Zack again. "I . . . I have held this sword before," he said, choosing his words with care.

Zack nodded happily. "It was yours!" he replied.

Angeal nodded as well, but the confusion on his face was apparent. "Maybe," he said, his voice non-committal. "But when did it stop being mine?"

Zack swallowed, a look of discomfort passing over his features. This would not be easy to explain. It was hard enough to think about, without trying to tell the one whom it concerned. "Well . . ." he began, shifting on the stairs.

Sensing his predicament, Sephiroth stepped forward. "Cloud and I just got back," he said. Now might not be the best time to reveal the awkward details of which Angeal had inquired. Perhaps after dinner.

Zack looked up, relief replacing the distress. "Hey!" he chirped. "That's great!" He turned to Angeal. "This is Seph, Angeal," he introduced. "You knew him even before I did!"

Angeal blinked, turning to study the newcomer. His eyes widened slightly. _Long silver hair. . . ._

At last he held out his hand. "It's . . . good to meet you," he said, his voice halting. "I'm . . . sorry I don't remember." This felt so strange. Technically, they had already met, yet for him, it might as well be a first meeting. _Or was that really how he felt?_

Sephiroth nodded slowly, grasping the hand in his own and giving it a firm shake. "That's fine," he replied. "It's hardly your fault." _It's mine,_ he added to himself.

"And your name is . . . 'Seph'?" Angeal frowned a bit. That did not sound right. Though he did not know why.

Sephiroth grunted in disapproval. "Only Zack can call me that," he said. "My name is Sephiroth."

_Sephiroth. Yes, that was right._ Angeal nodded. "You must have a lot of patience where Zack is concerned," he said.

"Sometimes it surprises me." It was honestly hard to not be fond of Zack. Once he worked his way into a heart, there he stayed. And Angeal would no doubt remember before long. When Zack had come into Sephiroth's life again, on this planet, it had not taken long for the memories of Sephiroth's dear friend to return. He had that affect on people.

Sephiroth was not sure what he thought of this current reunion. The flicker in Angeal's eyes said that he remembered something, even if only for a fleeting moment. But in any case, Angeal seemed sincere in his congeniality. At least for now it was going well. And for a split second, Sephiroth felt a wave of nostalgia.

He moved back, allowing Cloud to come forward.

"Cloud Strife," he greeted, shaking Angeal's hand too. "You and I have never met, so there's nothing to remember here."

Angeal smirked slightly. "Your name is Strife, and Zack is Fair?"

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we get a lot of jokes about that."

Tifa peeked out of the kitchen. "Dinner's ready," she announced, taking in the scene. She and Aerith had met Angeal when Zack had first brought him here, but they had not had the chance to get acquainted. He seemed like a nice person, however.

Zack grinned. "Great!" he cheered.

Cloud walked past him on the stairs. "Sephiroth and I will wash up and come back down," he said.

"Okay!" Zack waved him and Seph on, then paused. "Actually, I should run this back upstairs," he mused, looking at the large sword he was still holding. "Aerith wouldn't like it coming in the kitchen!" He smirked.

"Yeah," Angeal agreed, "you'd better get it out of her sight." He watched, amused, as Zack hurried after his friends.

What would he think, if this was where he belonged? It would not be so bad at that. They were a good bunch of people. And it was growing hard to ignore the pricking in his heart that said this was right.

* * *

Soon everyone was seated around the table and dishing up their servings. In the background, Christmas music was softly playing, at Zack's insistence. Not that anyone else had a serious objection to the idea.

"So," Tifa said, "how do you like Domino City?"

Angeal accepted the bowl of mashed potatoes as it was passed to him from Aerith. "It's . . . different," he said with a frown, as he dished out the food. "I've done a lot of traveling with my job, and I haven't seen any place like this at all."

"That's for sure," Cloud muttered.

"You wouldn't believe some of the stuff that goes on here," Denzel spoke. "One time there were all these weird monsters that came out of this card game and went all over the city!" He gestured with his hands.

Angeal raised an eyebrow. "Who told you that?" For everyone else, it sounded strange even with their recollections of the creatures on Gaia. But for Angeal, it was nearly incomprehensible.

"A friend at school," Denzel answered with a shrug, not thinking it was wrong to talk about at all. "He said he saw it."

"Well, goodness," Aerith put in. "I'm glad we weren't part of that."

"It was all over the world, not just the city," Marlene said. "I saw some picture of a dragon on a big building in India!"

The look Angeal gave her prompted her to change the subject.

"Where do you work?" she asked. "You're dressed nice, like Cloud and Zack and Sephiroth. Do you work with them?"

He shook his head. "I work at a different company---Fragmented Triangle."

Both Sephiroth and Cloud stopped eating and turned to stare.

Zack blinked at them. "What?" he wanted to know. "Yeah, I know the name's crazy, but . . ."

"It's nothing," Sephiroth said. This was not the place to discuss the emails. But it was a bizarre twist. Was it a coincidence that Angeal had appeared right at this time? Or did he have some connection with the one who had communicated with Sephiroth? No . . . he did not want to be suspicious of Angeal. Still, he could not help but wonder. And when he glanced at Cloud, it seemed that Cloud felt the same.

Zack shrugged, returning to his food.

Sephiroth and Cloud did likewise.

* * *

The rest of the dinner proceeded well. Angeal was well-received by all present, and as the time passed, he grew all the more relaxed in their company. When it ended, and Aerith shooed the men out so the dishes could get washed, he came to a decision. Zack trusted him, and he did not want to keep this information from the other. It was something Zack should know.

"I want to talk to you," he said to Zack as they walked into the living room. "And you too," he added as an afterthought, looking to Sephiroth and Cloud. "It concerns all of you."

Zack blinked in confusion. "What is it?" he wanted to know.

Angeal sighed. "I . . . I don't remember anything about you. That's the honest truth. But I have heard of Jenova Corp before." His eyes narrowed. "The company president took me into his office a couple days ago and said that he was curious about Jenova Corp's technology and where it came from." He took a deep breath. "He wanted me to spy on all of you."

Zack stared. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. And Cloud crossed his arms.

"What did you tell him?" Sephiroth asked.

"I told him I wouldn't," Angeal said, his voice firm. "I was disgusted by it."

"And he didn't kick you out?" Cloud regarded him with knitting eyebrows. This sounded weird.

Angeal shook his head. "He laughed and said he thought I'd refuse. He said that was fine, and he had other plans. But he wouldn't say what." He frowned. "Truthfully, I've been planning to resign, except that I want to find out what he's going to do. As long as I'm there, I might have a chance to stop it from happening."

"That guy's crazy!" Zack exclaimed. "Who is he, anyway?"

Angeal's frown deepened. "I don't know," he confessed. "There wasn't a name plate on his door or his desk, and his office wasn't well-lit, so I couldn't really see what he looked like." He paused. "I think he was wearing glasses, but I know that isn't much of a help."

"No, it isn't," Sephiroth agreed. After exchanging a look with Cloud, he glanced from Zack to Angeal. "I was communicating with the company president today," he announced. "Somehow he has my email address." As Zack and Angeal stared, Sephiroth and Cloud took turns explaining the contents of the emails and what they had learned from the library.

"Does any of this sound familiar to you?" Sephiroth asked at the conclusion. "Particularly the Ancients' Amethyst?"

Angeal leaned back. "The Ancients' Amethyst," he repeated slowly.

_The Cetra. . . ._

He blinked. Where had that come from?

Pushing the confusion away, he continued. "I haven't heard about it," he said. "But all of this convinces me all the more that the company president is up to no good. He sounds power-hungry. And he seems to know all of you from somewhere."

"Yeah, and I don't like it!" Zack declared.

"If we went to the company building, we might be able to learn something about their goals," Sephiroth mused.

"Oh, so we can add breaking and entering to the stuff they could complain about?" Cloud said in sarcasm.

"It wouldn't be breaking and entering, if Angeal took us there and let us in," Sephiroth said, looking to him.

It took quite a lot of trust to even suggest such a thing. For all they would know, this was all part of a trap and Angeal would be taking them into a lions' den. But Sephiroth had faith in Angeal's integrity, when it came to something such as this. Spying would not have ever been his style, and even without his memories, he felt the same. He would not be lying about refusing the president's offer.

Angeal blinked in surprise. But then he gave a slow nod. "Alright," he said. "We'll have to be careful." He could lose his job over this. And yet, somehow, he knew that these people could be trusted. And Fragmented Triangle's plans needed to be discovered. Not that he believed in this amethyst thing, but if the president did, it could be a disaster. And there was always a chance that maybe it was not just a legend. . . .

"One question," he said. "Why does he think you people would know something about this amethyst?"

Zack grinned sheepishly. "Would you believe that all of us, and the Ancients, are from another planet?"

Angeal gave him a Look.

Zack threw up his hands. "Okay, we'll come back to that later!" he said. "One thing at a time."

Angeal shook his head, walking to the door.

Trustworthy? Sure. Crazy? Definitely a possibility.


	5. Fragmented Triangle

**Notes: More RP references abound! As well as some dialogue.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The Fragmented Triangle building was located near the edge of the business district. It was not a particularly large structure, at least not in comparison with the assorted skyscrapers, but it still stood out. On the roof was a glass pyramid. It glistened under the moonlight, clearly displayed to all who passed.

Zack gave a low whistle when he saw it. "Weird," he said, and frowned. "Why does that thing remind me of something?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "Who knows." He got out of the limousine, gazing up at the windows. There were still a good number lit up, but it was most likely the janitors and possibly a few secretaries who were working.

He turned to Angeal. "Does the company president often stay overtime?" Such a meeting could go either way, if it happened. It could be a good thing, discovering who was behind this, and that in itself could answer some questions. And on the other hand, it could be a very ill rendezvous.

Angeal exited as well, taking a keyring out of his pocket. "Never," he said. "He's always gone by five." Then he paused, contemplating that statement. "Actually, he has a very strange schedule," he amended. "He takes a 'lunch break' that runs anywhere from two to two and a half hours. No one seems to know what he does during all that time."

Cloud frowned, following Zack out the other side. "That's beyond weird," he said.

As they approached the doors, the lobby was shown to still be partially lighted, but empty. And across the front of the desk was what was apparently the company logo---Oriental characters in the background, and a shattered triangle in the foreground.

Zack stared, pressing himself against the glass while Angeal unlocked the doors. "These guys are really obsessed with triangles and pyramids!" he exclaimed. And his eyes widened. Of course, he knew what this reminded him of! Why had he not remembered at first? It was so obvious!

"Seph!" he hissed with urgency as the doors slid open. "Remember the Broken Circle logo? It was like a ring around some characters like these, and at the front a piece was missing! And on their roof was another busted ring that was standing up!"

Sephiroth frowned deeply as they walked into the room. "I remember," he said. This did seem preposterous, now that it had been brought to his attention. He knew something had been nagging at his mind ever since hearing the name Fragmented Triangle, something that he was supposed to remember. And now the reason why was obvious. He had not connected the pieces before, since it had been so long since they had had any dealings with Broken Circle, and since that was the last business he had expected to discover on Earth.

"Broken Circle, Fragmented Triangle . . . what's the deal with shattered shapes?!" Zack exclaimed. "Are they gonna create affiliates like Crumbled Square?"

"Or maybe Ruined Rectangle," Cloud muttered in a sardonic tone.

Angeal looked to Zack, his eyes narrowed in concern. "What is this Broken Circle?" he demanded.

"A really messed-up company that tried to get rid of the place we used to work for," Zack replied angrily. "They weren't above killing innocent people to get what they wanted. Not that Shinra didn't do that, too. . . ." He frowned, trailing off. Thinking of Broken Circle always made him infuriated! But Shinra had done their share of despicable acts, too---such as dropping the plate in Midgar. Countless lives had been lost in that senseless act. He had been dead by then, and not a part of the tyrannical corporation, but how many horrible things had they been doing during the time he and Seph had been in SOLDIER?

"Shinra?" Angeal repeated. There was that sense of sadness again, and vague familiarity.

But he frowned, shaking his head. Nevermind it for now. There were more important matters on which to focus.

Sephiroth stayed lost in his thoughts as they went into the stairwell and began to travel to the top floor. Azazel Rakesh had owned Broken Circle. But he had been supposedly killed in an avalanche. Could he have survived? Though the person in the emails had not sounded like Rakesh. Actually, when he stopped to think about it, it sounded more like . . .

"Seph! What'd that person say in those emails?"

He looked up when Zack broke into his thoughts. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Did he call you by name, or . . . ?"

"He called me 'Good sir,'" Sephiroth said.

Zack's eyes widened. "Dalton!" he burst out, as Sephiroth spoke the name in the same moment.

Both Angeal and Cloud turned to regard them in utter bewilderment. "Who's Dalton?" Angeal asked. Was it someone else he was supposed to know? But this name did not have any familiarity attached to it.

"A really creepy guy!" Zack exclaimed. "If he's behind this . . . oh man, I don't wanna find out what he'd do with that amethyst!"

With that he ran up the rest of the stairs to the highest level. Finally stopping his wild run, he grasped the door's handle and began to ease it open. The corridor was empty, the lights overhead only dimly lit. But the glow was bright enough to reveal the various offices. The one straight ahead seemed to sport Oriental statues and vases.

"There!" he hissed. "That's gotta be the president's office."

"It is," Angeal agreed, coming up behind him, "but how do you know?"

"Because Dalton was crazy about Wutaian stuff back on Gaia!" Zack replied.

"And Wutai is Gaia's version of the Oriental countries," Sephiroth added.

Angeal turned to give Sephiroth a strange look. "Are we actually from another planet?" he frowned.

"Zack already said it," Cloud muttered. "But let's worry about it later. What's the plan?"

"There should be something in the filing cabinets," Angeal said. "He must have a reason for wanting all of you to help with the amethyst, something more than coming from the same . . . place." He made a face as he used this word. He could not bring himself to say "planet" yet.

"He might be hoping we'll lead him to where it is," Sephiroth said as they filed into the hall.

This entire scenario was too much like when he and Zack had entered Broken Circle and had searched through their folders, he decided, pulling open the door to the office and slipping inside. The others followed, and they maneuvered their way around the Chinese and Japanese knick-knacks to the cabinets.

"Looks like things are sorted the same way Broken Circle did it," Zack observed, pulling open a drawer marked _Current Goals._ With everything in alphabetical order, the Ancients' Amethyst folder was the first one there. Quickly he removed it, flipping it open. Seph put on his glasses and came to look as well, while Angeal and Cloud began to search for anything else that could be useful.

A frown soon graced Seph's features as he studied the contents. "It's mostly a collection of local tales from people in both South America and Wales who claim to know about the amethyst," he realized, lifting up the first page to check beyond it.

"And a map of the jungle," Zack announced, pulling it out. "He must be trying to figure out the location so he can go grab the thing!"

"I don't know how he thinks he can, if he believes the stories about the gem's anti-social behavior," Sephiroth grunted. "According to these records, those who have tried to take it are almost always killed by it. Only the temple guards are allowed to move it and live."

"Or the pure in heart, if this version is true," Zack remarked, holding up a sheet of paper.

"Then he'd have to want you to take it," Cloud said to him. Out of all of them, Zack was the most pure in heart, at least as far as Cloud was concerned.

Zack looked up, poking him on the arm. "Aww, come on, pal!" he said. "It could be any one of us."

"Even Sephiroth?" Cloud retorted.

Sephiroth looked away, investigating deeper into the drawer. Here was a file on Jenova Corp. His eyes narrowed as he drew it out and opened it. Inside were newspaper clippings of all of their recent press conferences. Notations by someone---Dalton, most likely---were scrawled in the margins. And if he was reading them correctly, the notes seemed to be musings on whether Sephiroth and Cloud had their memories at the times of the conferences. Everything after Zack had joined them was marked as "Yes."

"Of course Seph!" Zack was saying in the background.

Cloud snorted but did not comment otherwise. He did not have to.

Without warning the room was bathed in light. The quartet looked up, instantly tensing. Through the doors came at least a dozen employees dressed in security uniforms, all with crazed and bloodthirsty expressions. The one in the lead cackled, turning his gaze to Angeal.

"So!" he grinned. "You brought them here. Good work, Angeal! Did they actually believe you?"

Shock, surprise, and finally anger came across Angeal's face. He could feel the stunned gazes of Zack and company on his person. Would they believe this idiot? Would they think Angeal had betrayed them on purpose to lead them into a trap? No, he would not have done such a thing! That was far below him. Especially when he had just started to think he belonged somewhere. . . .

"What are you going to do, Grimo?" he retorted now. "How did you know we were coming?" How would they have known, unless they had been following him for the past couple of days? There was no other way they could have found out that he had met Zack and the others!

Grimo sneered, holding up a cellular phone. "A little birdie told me," he said.

Sephiroth took off his glasses, his pupils narrowing to pinpricks. For a split second, his earlier fears had crossed his mind, but he had pushed them away. Angeal had not betrayed them. This man was trying to make them think it had happened. And that infuriated Sephiroth. Angeal had been sincere when he had brought them here.

"We have a right to know why your boss has a file on our company," he said, his voice cold.

"Why don't you ask Angeal?" Grimo smiled. "He's been spying on you."

"That's not true. And you know it, Grimo." Angeal's voice had lowered in a dangerous way.

"Oh do I?"

A bullet shot past him, burying itself into the wall. Zack gasped in indignation. One of the men behind Grimo had fired.

"So that's how it's going to be?" Cloud's voice was filled with ice. Unless Angeal had a gun, none of them had brought one, that he knew of. He hated the things, especially after Zack had been killed by one. And nearly dying from bullet wounds himself, at the hands of a crazed embezzler at Jenova Corp, had not been pleasant, either. But they should have come prepared. And lugging swords through a corporate building would have been too awkward. Guns would have been the only choice.

Grimo just smiled in a sickening way. "Get 'em, boys," he directed.

"Wait!" Zack cried. Everyone paused, blinking in confusion at him.

"You can't shoot us in here!" Zack protested. "You'll break your boss's stuff." He smirked, crossing his arms. "And if the guy's who I think he is, I really can't say what he'll do to you guys if he finds out."

Cloud regarded his friend in disbelief. Did he really think that would buy them some time? It sounded nuts.

But a look of worry passed over Grimo's face. "Get out into the hall," he ordered, and twelve guns were pointed at the small group.

The quartet exchanged looks with each other, silently formulating their plans. Once they were in the corridor, and there was more freedom to move around, they would attack as many of these security guards as they could. They would not take lives if it was possible to avoid it, but in defense of themselves and each other, they would fight to the death if it came to that.

They walked past their enemies, stepping foot into the hall and then stopping. Grimo and his band soon came up behind them. "Okay, keep the line moving," he prodded, tapping Angeal in the back with the revolver.

The last thing he was expecting was for the bigger and stronger man to whirl around, delivering a rousing punch to his jaw. Grimo stumbled back with a grunt of pain, crashing into the man behind him. Cloud, Sephiroth, and Zack likewise attacked the people directly in back of them.

And complete pandemonium ensued. Guards tumbled over each other like dominoes, yelling and cursing. Some of them leaped up again, their guns lost in the fray, wanting instead to physically battle with their opponents. Sephiroth and Zack took them up on it, but they soon regretted the idea. Sephiroth's nemesis went soaring over the silver-haired man's shoulder. Zack's enemy was soon making the acquaintance of a desk.

Cloud twisted someone's arm, his eyes narrowed in a dark manner. Angeal struck another that lunged at him.

The sound of thunder brought it all to a halt once again. They froze, their eyes searching the area for the source of the bullet. Instead there was a spark and the smell of smoke. Fire leaped from one of the walls.

"You idiot!" Grimo berated. "You shot out some of the wiring and set the insulation on fire!"

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. The sprinkler system should come on and remedy the problem before it grew serious. But the blaze was swiftly spreading, and from the way Grimo had spoken, he seemed to know of another possibility. If this was Gaia, the security system would begin to lock down the building until it was manually turned off---but this was not Gaia. The technology was not as advanced. Still, if Dalton was running this company and had utilized Gaian science . . .

The smoke alarm nearly deafened him. Red and white lights began to flash overhead, and an electronic female voice announced the reason for the commotion.

_"Danger! The building is in Lock-Down Mode. Commence evacuation immediately. Repeat, commence evacuation immediately!"_

Grimo sprang to his feet. "Let's blow this place!" he cried. No one argued. Their previous goals forgotten, they ran for the nearest exits.

Angeal's expression bespoke of his deep concern over this development. "Come on!" he directed. "We have to get out of here right now."

No one protested here, either, nor demanded explanations. The need to flee this very moment was recognized by all. They ran after Angeal, the sirens continuing to blast without mercy in their ears.

Sephiroth stared ahead, his eyes narrowed. He hated fire. He loathed it because of what it represented to him. And from the way Cloud was running stiffly beside him, he felt the same. Nibelheim was ringing through both of their minds.

Cloud had said he had forgiven Sephiroth. And of course he had meant it. Cloud could never say something such as that without throwing his entire heart and soul into it. But being here, running from the flames, must be bringing all of that pain to the forefront of his mind once again. Sephiroth could almost reach out and touch the agony emanating from Cloud's being.

Cloud may no longer hate him, but he did not like his former nemesis. He only tolerated him as his co-worker and more importantly, as Zack's friend. He made that quite clear every day. Not that Sephiroth expected anything else.

They barely made it around the corner before the first metal door came down. Zack yelped in surprise, looking over his shoulder at the heavy structure. "It's just like the Shinra security system!" he exclaimed.

Angeal's eyes widened. Shinra again. . . . Somehow it was important to all to them.

_"I've nominated you for First Class."_

_"Angeal! You're the best!"_

He shook off the echoing voices. Escape was what was important now. He threw open the first stairwell door, disappearing beyond it. Footsteps clattered after him.

They were still three floors from ground level when Cloud spoke, yelling to be heard over the noise.

"Zack and Sephiroth aren't here!"

Angeal froze, his eyes narrowing as he turned. Cloud was right. They were alone. But the others had been there on the last floor! . . . Or was it the floor before that? His fists clenched. He had been so intent on getting them out that he had not checked as often as he should have.

Now his heart was debating with his mind. Should they go back? Maybe Sephiroth and Zack had only been delayed and they would come in a moment. But they were not coming. And they could not be left here.

_Where were they?!_

"Were either of them carrying cell phones?" he asked.

Cloud was already reaching for his own. "They'd better be," he growled, punching in the number of Zack's phone. He placed it to his ear, impatiently waiting for an answer.

* * *

Sephiroth stopped running when the metal door came down. There were no other footsteps behind him now. He whirled, staring at the thick slab in front of him. Zack was not there. Was he trapped behind it? It would be impossible to get the door up again, unless the lock-down could be reversed!

He ran back, his emotions turning over themselves as they crashed in his head and his chest. "Zack!" he called, pressing himself against the cold, unfeeling door.

"Seph!"

Hearing the muffled voice was both a relief and a worry. "Are you alright?" Sephiroth demanded.

There was a short pause. "Yeah, I'm okay. But I don't think the air'll last too long. These doors seal really tight."

That was what he was afraid of. Fear stabbed his heart, but he pushed it aside. "I'll get you out," he asserted. "I'll just need to find the security room."

Another pause. "Cloud and Angeal aren't out there?"

"No, they aren't." And they would have surely noticed his and Zack's absence by now. Would they be coming back? Or would they not be able to get back? Maybe this floor was closed off now. Sephiroth reached for his cell phone. He would not perish here. And Zack most certainly would not.

At the same moment, a ringing sound came from the other side of the door. And another slab came down several feet from Sephiroth. He glowered at it with disgust. Now he could not leave. He was helpless.

"Just a minute, Seph," Zack said. "Phone's ringing."

The brunet took a deep breath, taking hold of the device and flipping it open. "Hello?" he chirped, as if nothing was wrong.

"Where are you?" Cloud's voice demanded.

Zack gave a weak grin. "Well . . . actually, I'm kinda stuck," he confessed. "The doors came down before I could get past them, so I'm in the hall. Seph's on the other side, worrying about getting me out. And he's trapped too." He had heard the other panel coming down a moment before, and it had twisted his heart. He had hoped so fiercely that Seph would be able to get away! Not that Seph would ever leave him and try to escape, but if he could have just gotten to the security room instead of being stranded where the oxygen would not last. . . .

Cloud's eyes widened in horror. He knew what would happen if Zack and Sephiroth could not be freed. The hand holding the phone shook. He would not lose Zack again. _He would not!_

"Just hang in there," he said, his voice gruff. "Angeal and I will go to the control room and stop this stupid thing. How long do you think the air will last?"

There was a pause as Zack thought it over. "Maybe fifteen minutes? No more than twenty." He froze, hearing a third clang somewhere nearby. "The floor's sealed off now," he reported, his voice serious and grim. Not that it mattered much, when they were both stranded already.

Cloud cursed in his mind. "Okay," he said. "You'll be out of there in less than fifteen minutes." He did not care if it was a near-impossible thing to promise. It would be fulfilled! If fifteen minutes was the first possible limit on oxygen, then they would have to have the system back to normal by then.

Zack was silent for a moment. "Cloud?"

". . . Yeah?"

"If I don't make it . . ."

"You'll make it!" Cloud boomed. Sephiroth could probably hear him clear on the other side of the wall. But he did not care. "I don't want to hear any trash like that!" he cried. "We'll get you out and you'll be fine. Now don't talk any more. Just save your breath."

Zack gave a sad smile as he slumped into the wall. "Okay, pal," he said then. "No worries. I'll still be here."

"Of course you will be." There was a click as Cloud hung up.

Zack ran a hand through his hair. What an awful situation. If he had just been able to move faster . . . ! And now Seph was stranded too. What if they both . . . No, Cloud was right. Everything would be fine. They would both make it. He would not think otherwise.

"Seph?" he called quietly.

"I'm here." The voice sounded strained. He had most likely heard all of the conversation. And he also could not bear to think of anything happening to Zack.

Zack's emotions were mixed as he heard the other's voice. "I'm glad I'm not alone," he said, "but I can't stand that you're trapped too."

Sephiroth gave a grim smirk from his side of the wall. "This sort of thing always happens when Dalton is involved," he remarked, only half-sarcastic.

"Yeah," Zack agreed, "and it really ticks me off." But then he smiled. "Oh well, we always come out of these messes with flying colors. Right?"

Sephiroth looked up at the ceiling, shaking his head. Ah, Zack. Always trying to find some way to be cheerful. Maybe they would get out of this, as they hoped. But there was no way to know for sure.

His eyes narrowed. They would both fight for life. Somehow, they would get out of this. Angeal would say they needed to have faith. He crossed his arms, still smirking. True faith involved believing in something that was true. Otherwise, it was blind faith. And maybe it was blind faith now. But who could say.

"Right," he answered at last.

* * *

Angeal was reeling as he and Cloud burst into the security room moments later. They had only barely escaped the falling metal doors all the way along the path. Both of them were banged and bruised from where they had crashed into walls and floors in their desperation to stay free. But neither of them cared.

The dark-haired man surveyed the many consoles and the flashing monitors, his eyes narrowed and his heart pounding. He had been shown how everything worked on his first day, but would he remember? Somehow it looked familiar, and not only from then. He had dealt with systems such as this before. He had known how to operate them. . . .

Ever since he had heard the news about Zack and Sephiroth, more memories had been tearing through his mind, demanding to be heard. Most of them involved Zack and Sephiroth . . . battles they had fought together . . . other battles, ones that tore at his heart and soul. . . . It was overwhelming. Part of him wanted to scream for it to stop. The other part was trying to piece together how to work these machines. That was what was important.

He slid into the seat. "I'll take care of this," he said to Cloud.

The blond stared at him. "Do you know how it works?" he retorted.

Angeal looked over the controls, reaching to pull a lever. "The Shinra security system was like this," he said. "Zack was right."

Cloud's eyes widened._Angeal was remembering._

A shadow appeared in the doorway. Cloud's head snapped up as he looked to where a crazed man was standing. "You're not getting away with whatever you're doing!" he cried, raising his hand. Clasped within it was a glint of metal. _Another gun._

There was no time to think. Cloud lunged, tackling the guy around the waist. They fell back into the corridor outside, with Cloud pinning the creep to the floor. Behind them, a monitor shattered from an ejected bullet.

Cloud dared to look over his shoulder. Angeal was straightening up from having ducked. Their eyes met.

"Just keep working," Cloud called. "I'll make sure that doesn't happen again."

"You'd better," Angeal agreed. "Another bullet might hit the console itself!"

He had to force himself to block out the sounds of battle as he worked. It was frustratingly difficult! Every time there was a scream, or a grunt of pain, his instinct was to turn and see what had happened. But he could not. The most important thing was to get this system out of Lock-Down Mode. And it was not responding. He was being forced to go through the computer's back doors, effectively hacking inside. He had used to be quite good at that sort of thing, but he had not engaged in it for some time. Maybe that rustiness accounted for some of the problems he was having.

How much time was left? That was another thing he could not keep doing---checking the clock every minute. That only made him more nervous. Zack and Sephiroth were upstairs, their very breath being stolen from them. What if he could not harness the computer in time? What if they both perished and it was his fault?

_"You're more important than a sword."_

He clenched his teeth._Come on . . . let me in!_

_"Access denied!"_

The urge to slam his fist onto the console was becoming increasingly strong. But that would not help anything. He took a deep breath, leaning forward as he began to type again.

The scream of pain sent a chill down his spine. That had been Cloud. He half-turned to look over his shoulder. Nothing was visible, but the sounds of combat were continuing somewhere near the doorway.

_"Access granted! Welcome!"_

_At last._ He turned back, studying the information that was scrolling up the screen. He selected one option, then another. Was he doing this in the correct way? Was it what he was even supposed to do to turn off the security system's insanity mode? Everything was still wailing around and above him. It was almost impossible to hear himself think because of that, and then there were all the bumps, crashes, guns firing, and screams in addition to it.

But then, miraculously, it stopped.

Everything stopped.

Then, slowly, the lights returned to their normal color. The computer made a whirring noise._"Lock-Down Mode has been terminated,"_ it reported.

He slumped back in the chair, staring at the clock in front of him. Was that . . . could that be the right time? A lump rose in his throat. _Twenty-five minutes. . . ._ How could it have taken that long? He sprang up, knocking the chair down as he ran for the door. He had to get upstairs. What if they were both . . .

He stopped short in the hall. The wild man was laying apparently dead, the gun having gone off into his chest. Cloud was slumped against the wall, clutching his arm. Blood oozed between his fingers.

Sensing eyes on him, he looked up at Angeal. And he jerked his head in the direction of the stairwell. _What are you waiting for? I'm fine. Go!_

Angeal nodded, hurrying past. Cloud's arm would need to be tended to, but it was not the worst injury here. He burst into the stairwell, running up the steps faster than any civilized human should. It probably sounded like a herd of gazelles. But who cared.

When he threw open the door on the top floor only a moment or two later, he could only stop and stare, the horror returning to squeeze his heart into countless fragments.

Sephiroth was kneeling on the floor, trembling. It was obvious that he was only semi-conscious, but his dazed condition was only partially due to the lack of air. In his arms he bore a lifeless Zack. The brunet's face was turned away from Angeal, resting against Sephiroth's shoulder.

"Zack . . ." Sephiroth's voice was barely there. "Wake up. . . ."

Before Angeal could step forward, Sephiroth laid the form on the carpeted floor and bent over him. He was struggling to administer artificial respiration, but he had hardly enough oxygen for himself, let alone for Zack as well.

Angeal jolted back to the present. Sephiroth was not in a condition to be doing this. He stumbled forward, collapsing to his knees next to his two old friends. "Sephiroth . . ." He laid a shaking hand on the other's shoulder. The muscles tensed under his grasp, the man looking up with a start.

Angeal's grip remained firm. "Let me do it," he said, his voice quiet.

Sephiroth only hesitated for a split second. He could not do this, as much as he hated to admit it. But a burst of pride would not help Zack. He slid back, allowing Angeal the spot he had vacated.

When the doors had slid free, Zack had been slumped against his side of it. Both of them had tried to conserve as much air as possible, and they had not spoken, but when Zack had not answered for the last couple of minutes, Sephiroth had feared the worst. And then Zack had crumpled into Sephiroth's arms, motionless, his skin a deathly bluish shade.

His words from only a few scant moments previous were ringing in Sephiroth's ears. _"Oh well, we always come out of these messes with flying colors. Right?"_ He could imagine how Zack had smiled when he had said it. And now . . . now he was . . .

"Zack. . . ." Angeal was now leaning back, staring into the cold face. His voice was soft, yet shaking. "You have to wake up. I . . . I didn't get the chance to tell you . . . I'm sorry. . . ." His heart was breaking. What was he saying "sorry" for? That he had forgotten his former student and dear friend? That he had thought Zack was crazy? That he had led them into this mess? Or all of the above?

Sephiroth could only watch, still silently pleading for the same thing. Angeal remembered. Zack could not die now. He could not die at all. They could not lose him a second time! He would never want to leave.

Zack's eyes flew open as he gasped for breath. Both Sephiroth and Angeal snapped to attention, indescribable joy sweeping over them. "Zack!" they cried in unison, moving back to give him room.

He looked from one to the other, his vision blurry. "Hey," he grinned weakly. So he was still alive. He had started to worry when he had realized he was passing out, but he had vowed to hang on, no matter what. And Seph was alright too! Angeal and Cloud had managed to help them both.

"Always making people worry about you," Angeal said, shaking his head in a mock scolding way.

There was something different about the way he had said that, a way that had not been heard for a long time. Too long. Zack looked to him, joy shining in his eyes. "You remember!" he exclaimed, with as much strength as he could put into his voice.

Angeal smiled. "But then, you always were more important than a sword," he went on.

Zack pushed himself up, glomping Angeal in sheer joy.

Sephiroth could not help but smile as well.

But something was still missing. Someone was not here who should be. He frowned. Had something happened to Cloud? Why had he not come with Angeal? He had been in too much of a daze to notice at first, but now that he was reviving further, Cloud's absence was all too apparent.

Wait . . . here he was now, stumbling in from the stairwell. He was injured. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed in concern. Cloud's left hand was half-covered in blood from where it was clamped over his right upper arm. Sephiroth moved to get up and assist him, but Cloud crashed to his knees near the group before that could happen.

Zack looked over as well, immediately concerned. "Cloud!" he cried, scooting over. He should really still be resting, but he could not be kept down now.

Cloud stared at him with wide, almost frightened eyes. He was in a complete daze. "I . . . I didn't mean to leave you," he said in anguish. "I thought you were right behind me. . . ."

Zack looked at his friend worriedly. "It's okay, Cloud," he soothed, reaching for his hand to pry away from the wound. With so much blood loss, it could be serious.

The fingers slid away from the crimson stickiness. Cloud barely noticed. "I can't lose you again," he said.

"You won't!" Zack said firmly, staring at the wound. It was not that big, really, but man . . . all the blood . . . ! No wonder poor Cloud was in such a daze.

Sephiroth tore off part of his shirt, wrapping it around the arm while Zack elevated the lower half to slow the flow of blood. Of course Cloud was not fully aware of all that was happening. And of course Zack would be his first and main concern. But the splinter of hurt was there, anyway.

If he had been the only one trapped, Cloud would not have cared, save for how it would affect Zack.

He pushed the feeling aside. Cloud did not like him. And he knew that. So why should he even care?

Maybe because he was just a fool.


	6. Dalton's Next Move

**Notes: Still more RP influences. I love Seph and Angeal's conversation, and the stuff near the end with Cloud. Thanks to Lisa and Kaze for plot help!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Tifa had never liked the idea of the men---well, especially Cloud---going to Fragmented Triangle to investigate. She had wanted to go with them, really---but then had decided that she should remain home. With less people going, maybe it would make it easier for them to accomplish what they wanted without any disasters.

Aerith had stayed up with her long into the night hours. They had chatted and made hot chocolate, and then the kids had come down and wanted some too, so they had sat around the fire drinking the steaming mugs and enjoying the late autumn atmosphere. With Thanksgiving approaching, Zack wanted to go all out for it, and his enthusiasm had passed on to Marlene and Denzel. They were fascinated by the new planet, as well as the traditions.

By the time they had returned to bed, leaving the women alone at the hearth, the men had still not returned. And the clock was chiming one in the morning.

"What could be keeping them?!" Tifa exclaimed, setting down her empty mug.

Aerith leaned back, watching her friend with sympathy. "Sephiroth is probably having them be very thorough," she said, her voice light. But in spite of her tone, she was growing worried too. What she had heard of Fragmented Triangle's plans was not encouraging. And those boys always seemed to get into so much trouble!

The sound of the door opening brought both of them to their feet. And the sight of Sephiroth carrying a semi-lucid Cloud was all at once shocking and alarming. Behind him came Zack and Angeal, both looking exhausted. Zack's lavender eyes were filled with worry, but there was also a certain relief. Whatever had happened, they were home now, and the worst was over.

"Cloud!" Tifa cried, running forward.

Aerith followed, taking in the scene all at once. Cloud's condition was definitely a worry, and judging from the bandage around his arm, that wound was the source of his woes. And Zack looked more than worn-out. He was moving slowly, and he had a pale cast to his face. Sephiroth looked a bit pale too, now that she thought of it.

"What happened?" she asked.

"There was a problem," Sephiroth answered, his voice both tired and short. "Cloud was shot. We took him to Shera Highwind after we left Fragmented Triangle."

He headed for the stairs, not looking back. He knew Tifa was coming with them. Cloud must look a sight, especially since he was so unaware of what was going on around him. Shera had said that he should be able to sleep off the blood loss without any lingering effects, but that he should rest for a day or two to be safe.

"And you didn't call?" Tifa exclaimed.

"We would've, if Shera had thought Cloud should stay there overnight," Zack quickly put in. "But she said we could bring him back. So we thought it'd just be better to rush here."

Sephiroth carried Cloud the rest of the way upstairs and into his room, laying him on the bed. Tifa was already hurrying past him, and there was Zack going in, too. He gave his friend a stern look. Zack had better not be planning to stay up with Cloud all night. He needed to rest himself.

Feeling eyes watching him, Zack looked over at Seph with fake innocence. "What?" he asked.

Angeal shook his head, vague amusement on his features. "Go to bed, Zack," he said.

"Didn't say I wouldn't!" Zack replied, going over to Cloud. A yawn choked free, despite his best efforts to stifle it.

"Cloud will be looked after," Aerith said, coming into the room as well and laying her hands on Zack's shoulders. "Out you go now!" She pulled lightly to turn him around, and he reluctantly complied.

"You need the rest," Angeal told him. "Especially when you weren't breathing for several minutes."

Aerith froze, staring at her beloved. "Hmm?" Shock and alarm grabbed her heart. What on earth had gone on?! Zack had not been breathing? She had nearly lost him again?

For a moment he looked like a deer caught in the headlights. But then he grinned, sticking his thumbs through his suspenders. "Oh, that's an exaggeration," he said. "It was nothing, really!"

Aerith frowned. And _that_ was an exaggeration. Knowing Zack, what Angeal said was likely closer to the truth. "Alright, you're going to bed," she said, her voice firm as she steered him out of the room. "And we'll talk about this in the morning."

Sephiroth had to be amused as she half-pushed Zack into the hall, with him having to move his feet to keep up. They were too perfect a match.

Angeal looked to Tifa. "Do you need any help?" he asked.

She shook her head, pulling the covers over Cloud's weary form. "No . . . thank you," she added, glancing over at him.

He nodded, looking to Sephiroth. "Shall we?" he said.

Sephiroth nodded as well, walking into the hall. Angeal pulled the door shut behind them. Down the hall, it sounded as though Zack was still protesting going to bed. But Aerith was winning.

Sephiroth crossed his arms, regarding his old friend in slight curiosity. "How much do you remember?" he asked.

Angeal paused. That was a good question. The immense amount of memories had threatened to overwhelm him when he had been working at the console. So much of what had come back to him had been heart-rending. But he had not had any time to deal with it at that point. He had been forced to push it aside in his quest to save his friends. And since he had not been able to process it at first, now the initial shock had passed.

"I . . . think I remember most of it now," he said at last. "Some of it I wish I didn't, in one way . . . yet it's part of my life. I want to know who I am and what I've done."

Sephiroth nodded slowly, turning to walk down the hall towards his main office, which was on the upper floor. "It's my fault your memories were blocked," he confessed. "It's because of me that all of us were sent here."

Angeal blinked, turning to look at Sephiroth in surprise. "How so?" he queried.

Sephiroth opened the door to his office and stepped inside. Angeal followed, and Sephiroth shut the door after him. The silver-haired man crossed the room to his desk, sinking into the chair. Angeal took the couch.

Sephiroth sighed, passing a hand over his face. "Do you remember Meteor?" he asked then.

Angeal gave a slow nod. "Yes." In one way it was a horrible, painful shock, to recollect such a thing. But combined with all his other memories, he understood. He understood completely. And he only had compassion on Sephiroth. He did not condemn him.

"I was still insane following that incident with the Deepground SOLDIERs rising," Sephiroth said. "That happened earlier this year. Shortly after it, I was attempting a new plan to harness the power of the planet. I tapped into something I should have left alone." He hesitated. "I ended up sending myself and many others to this world, and a good number of us lost our memories."

"Including you," Angeal surmised.

"Yes." Sephiroth nodded. "But because of that, I gained possession of my faculties again." He frowned. "I started regaining my memories because of my tortured conscience. And then Zack was there, guiding me through it. . . ." He trailed off. Zack had still been a spirit then. But even in death, he had not abandoned his best friends.

Angeal pondered on this information for a moment. "I think it was a blessing in disguise," he said.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Angeal gestured to the room. "We've been given second chances, haven't we?" He looked at Sephiroth in seriousness. "You're sane again."

"That's true." Sephiroth gave a slight smirk. "You haven't changed much."

"Neither have you," Angeal returned.

Sephiroth leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest. "I feel that I have," he said, his voice matter-of-fact.

"You've seen a lot more now," Angeal agreed. "We both have. But you're still serious and reserved. You still have a hidden sense of humor. And you still care a lot about your friends, even if you don't always show it."

Sephiroth made a grunting sound in his throat. "Zack has been my only friend on this world," he said. And he hoped to consider Angeal as such once again. It certainly felt like old times, the way they had slipped into this conversation. He was altogether comfortable and relaxed right now.

"You seemed pretty worried about Cloud," Angeal remarked.

Sephiroth looked away. "It doesn't matter," he said. "Cloud doesn't like me at all. You saw how he behaved tonight."

"I saw that he was really dizzy from the blood loss," Angeal said slowly. Sephiroth had known Cloud for years, whereas Angeal had just met him. Sephiroth likely knew what he was talking about. But still, Angeal felt that all possible angles should be pointed out. Cloud could have been so ill that he had not fully comprehended the entire scene, or Sephiroth's presence in the first place.

"That only proves my point," Sephiroth said. "Being injured, his true feelings would come out. He didn't even acknowledge me. I am nothing to him." He stood, crossing to the window and studying the dark gray sky. It looked as though snow might fall before long. And then Zack would immediately want to go play in it.

He smirked to himself. Both Marlene and Denzel idolized Zack, with good reason. Since he was a close friend of Cloud's, that had automatically made him "cool", especially to Denzel. Zack could understand and speak on their level, and though he was always up for playing games with them and such, he was also a good listener and could be serious when needed.

"It hurt you."

He started back to the present, hearing Angeal's words. And he frowned into the glass.

"No," he said. "I have no right to feel hurt. Cloud is Zack's friend. That is all."

Angeal watched in silence. Even though this scenario also felt natural to him, he was not sure how far to push this issue. The pain that both Sephiroth and Cloud felt obviously ran very deep. To talk too much about it, when he himself did not fully understand, would be overstepping his boundaries---which was, he supposed, how Sephiroth was feeling about himself. He seemed to care about Cloud, alright, but he felt that he should not.

"Whatever happened to Genesis?"

Angeal blinked at the sudden change of subject. Sephiroth was still not facing him, instead gazing out at the city. His arms were still crossed, his hair tumbling down his back. His tone was perfectly even. He did not seem bothered in the least. Yet the answer was important to him.

"I don't know," Angeal said honestly. "He disappeared, last I knew."

Sephiroth gave a non-committal shrug.

". . . Do you miss him?" Angeal asked.

"Do you?" Sephiroth returned.

Angeal was silent for a long moment. "Yes," he said then. "Yes, I do." Maybe Sephiroth would not be pleased by that. But it was the truth. Angeal had never forgotten his childhood friend. Though, by Sephiroth's question, he had not forgotten, either.

Sephiroth did not respond, instead choosing to stare out at the deepening clouds. When he spoke again, the subject was once more changed.

"Are you planning to stay here tonight?"

Angeal looked to him, surprised again. "Do you have room?"

"It's a three-level mansion," Sephiroth remarked. "There are seven people living here. Yes, there's room."

Angeal leaned back. "Do you want me to stay?"

"I just invited you."

Angeal smiled a bit. "Then sure."

* * *

The first thing Cloud was aware of as consciousness began to return was that his head was angry with him. It must be, judging by the way it was pounding. He grimaced, burrowing into the pillow. What he would give to be able to go back to sleep and not have knowledge of the tom-tom drums. And his arm did not feel that great, either, when he thought about it.

"Cloud?"

He peeked over the edge of the cotton at the sound of Tifa'a voice. She was looking down at him in concern.

"How are you feeling?"

He shrugged. "I've had better days." And that was an understatement.

She sighed. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah," he mumbled. "We walked into a trap, I almost got my arm blown off, and Zack and Sephiroth came really close to being asphyxiated." And how were they, anyway? Somewhere in his mind, he remembered thinking they, or at least Zack, had died. The nutcase he had been fighting had taunted him about it several times. They would not have survived, he had insisted. And it had replayed in Cloud's mind so many times as the blood had seeped from the wound, refusing to cease. . . . He had gotten so dizzy around that point, but he had forced himself to get up and look for them. . . .

"Are they okay?" he asked now.

"They're fine," Tifa reassured him. "Sephiroth carried you in, actually."

Cloud grunted. "I think I remember that." How embarrassing, for Sephiroth to see him in such a helpless state.

"Do you want something for your headache?"

"That'd be nice."

He could hear her getting up and walking to the door. "I'll be right back."

And as she went out, someone else approached. Zack, maybe? No . . . the footsteps were too heavy to be Zack's. . . . He turned his head slightly, daring to look beyond the pillow in spite of the fact that there was too much light. And then he stared. It was Sephiroth who was standing in the doorway.

Surprise eclipsed all other emotions. "What are you doing here?" His voice came out entirely too gruff. Not that he did not still feel embarrassed, to be seen like this. But he had not meant to sound exactly like_that._

Sephiroth half-turned. "I just wondered about your condition," he said, his own tone clipped.

"I'm fine," Cloud grumbled. "And you must be too. How's Zack?"

"He's fine too!" Zack's voice suddenly answered, as he peeked around the doorway.

Sephiroth gave a slight smile at Zack's sudden appearance. He turned away, intending to head down the hall.

"Hey, you don't have to leave, Seph!" Zack protested.

Sephiroth only shook his head. Zack wanted him to stay, but when Cloud did not, there was little point in it. And from Cloud's tone, he was saying that Sephiroth was not welcome.

Zack sighed, entering the room. "So!" he greeted Cloud. "You're back among the living again!" He grinned.

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I must've been a sight," he muttered. "Blood everywhere . . . acting like a scared kid. . . ."

"No one blames you for it!" Zack assured him.

"It's the principle of the thing," Cloud retorted.

Zack nodded, sobering now. "Things could have turned out a lot different," he said slowly.

"You don't need to tell me that," Cloud growled. "You could've died."

"Seph could have, too." Zack studied Cloud, his lavender eyes searching for something that he was sure was there. Something that Cloud doubted he wanted found.

He averted his gaze. "What's the point?" he mumbled.

Before Zack could continue, Tifa re-entered the room with a Tylenol and a glass of water. Relieved for the interruption, Cloud turned further onto his side and then his back, pushing himself up against the pillow as a back rest. Accepting the items from his childhood friend, he downed the pill and gulped nearly half of the glass before stopping.

He stared with incredulity at the remaining contents. How had he drank that much so fast? He must have been thirstier than he had realized. He set the glass on the nightstand before nodding in thanks to Tifa.

She nodded as well. "I'll let you two talk," she said, and departed the room once more.

Cloud sighed, sinking further into the bed. He half-wished it would just swallow him for now. Getting back to the conversation Zack had engineered was not high on his list of things he wanted to do today.

"The point is, you never know when something might happen," Zack spoke, as if there had never been a break in the conversation at all. "I mean . . . I can't stand to think of it . . ."

"Then don't," Cloud retorted.

". . . But if something happened to Seph, and you just realized then how much you cared about him, you'd feel just awful."

"Nothing's going to happen to Sephiroth," Cloud said. "And I don't care about him. Not as anything more than your friend."

Zack gave a sad smile. "Yeah, you always say that."

"It's true."

Zack shook his head, spikes flying in all directions. "Seph was worried about you," he announced.

Cloud snorted. Zack was reading too much into things. "What, did he say so?"

"He doesn't have to. You can just tell, Cloud."

"Probably because I'm your friend, and he doesn't want you to suffer."

"Sure, that's a big part of it," Zack agreed. "But an equally big part is that he does care about you." The sad smile again. "Thing is, he'll never admit it. He thinks you don't care, and that there wouldn't be any point in saying he does and making you uncomfortable."

Cloud looked away again. "I don't think I care, either," he mumbled.

Was that part of the reason why he was so adamant about denying the possibility? It would be awkward for them both, if Sephiroth cared about Cloud and Cloud could not care less. And it would be uncomfortable, many times over. It was much easier to just shove everything into a figurative closet and forget about it.

The problem was, Zack always made sure he could not forget.

"Don't wait until it's too late, pal." Zack was still giving him that melancholy look. "That's all I'm saying."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Cloud settled into the bed again, bringing the pillow closer to him. Maybe he would try to sleep some more. He still felt weak from the blood loss. The very thought of getting up was making him dizzy. He yawned, letting his eyes start to close.

And of course, the telephone ringing just had to start him awake again. Not to mention make his headache flare up. He groaned, throwing the covers over his head.

Zack hurried into the hall, snatching up the nearest telephone. "Hello?" he greeted.

The voice on the other end of the phone startled him back into seriousness. "Have you seen Maryn?" Trista demanded, without even a "Hello" in return.

Zack gripped the phone tighter. "No!" he said. "What's wrong?" A quick glance at the clock showed him that it was well into the afternoon. Their schedules had been thrown off by the long night, not to mention that he and Cloud both liked to sleep late in the first place. By now school was close to being out, if it had not been already.

"She wasn't at her classes after lunch," Trista replied. "I just got calls from two of her teachers."

Zack could only shake his head, worry taking hold of his heart. "She's not here," he said. Where would she be? She would not skip classes unless something was very wrong. Could someone have even taken her?

"Alright," Trista said, her tone resigned. "I thought I would try and see before I called the police. Let me know if she comes there."

"Of course," Zack said as she was hanging up.

He let the receiver drop into the cradle, dismay swirling through his heart. They had just found Maryn again, and now something had happened to her? Who would take her? Why?

His eyes widened. The answer was right in front of him.

"Zack? What's wrong?"

He snapped back to the present. Angeal was coming over to him, his eyes narrowed in concern.

"Dalton's kidnapped Maryn!" Zack blurted, without stopping to remember that Angeal would not know who on earth Maryn was.

"Yes, he did, but how do you know?"

Zack started, whirling around to see Seph coming from the other direction. He was raising an eyebrow in confusion at Zack, a piece of paper clutched in his hand.

Zack shook his head. "Trista Mueller called and said Maryn wasn't at her afternoon classes!" he exclaimed. "And I started thinking about it, and Dalton being her teacher, and . . . Wait a minute!" He stared at Seph. "How do _you_ know, Seph?!"

Seph held up the paper. "He had the gall to send another email," he said.

In his room, Cloud threw back the quilt in frustration. They were all talking right outside his door, for crying out loud. Couldn't they have a little more consideration? He was trying to sleep in here! And his head was killing him. A hand flew up to his forehead, the fingers digging through the wild spikes flopping into his face. Obviously the Tylenol had not taken effect yet. Though it was almost as though the pain had gotten worse after he had swallowed the tablet.

He swung his legs onto the floor, pushing himself upright. His knees knocked together, nearly sending him down again. He gritted his teeth, clutching the bedpost as he struggled to steady his body. Ever so slowly, he advanced towards the door.

He really should not be so frustrated. Somewhere through the growing fog in his mind, he had heard it said that Maryn had been kidnapped. Of course that would be their first priority. They would not mean to be inconsiderate of him. And yet, with his head pounding away like it was, it was hard not to be angry that he could not be left alone. At least they could have shut his door!

As he drew close to the doorway, he reached out and caught hold of the doorframe. Sephiroth was reading the email Dalton had sent, and Zack and Angeal had gathered around him.

"'Hello again, good sir.'" Sephiroth's lip curled at the greeting. "'I hope you have researched the Ancients' Amethyst, as I recommended. Meanwhile, I have had the privilege of making the acquaintance of an old friend of ours. I extended an invitation for her to visit me today, but she was doubtful about it. So I took matters into my own hands. And I've decided to take her with me on a vacation. You will let her aunt know, of course? If you and Mr. Fair see fit to join us, you would be most welcome! Just don't forget bug repellent.'"

He looked up in disgust, his glasses sliding down his nose. "It isn't signed, but he either knows that we're aware of his identity by now, or else he's just taunting us thinking he'll get us to remember."

Zack clenched a fist. "And he doesn't say where he's taking her at all?!" he cried.

Sephiroth shook his head. "I think we can make a rough guess. It's either Wales or the Amazon Jungle." He waved the sheet in the air. "And he hints at the Amazon Jungle. Bug repellent would be needed there more than it would be in Wales."

Zack gawked at him. "So he's taking her to get the amethyst?!" he burst out. "Why would he do that?!"

"Simple," Cloud grumbled, and the others started as they looked over at him. "He needs someone pure in heart to get the thing, right? Who more pure than a kid?"

Zack frowned. That made a lot of sense. And yet . . . if that was true, then why would Dalton keep egging on Seph? He could get the amethyst with Maryn's help, and not even bother with his old enemies. There was something here that they were not seeing. Dalton always managed to manipulate and twist things to his advantage. What was his game this time?

"So, what do we do now?" Angeal spoke. He had been listening quietly all this time, his arms crossed.

"We have to call Trista and let her know!" Zack exclaimed. "Then we have to get Maryn back! And we can't let Dalton get that amethyst thing, either, if it's real!"

"Then let's go already," Cloud said. Somewhere in his mind he wondered why he had said that. He did not feel up to leaving the house yet. But on the other hand, he did not want them going on some dangerous expedition without him.

All eyes turned to him. Zack shook his head. "Not you, Cloud!" he chided. "You've gotta stay here and work on getting better."

"I'm better enough!" he retorted. As if on cue, his head throbbed. He slumped further against the doorframe, his knuckles going white as he clutched it.

"In that condition, you would only be a burden," Sephiroth said, frowning as he watched the other. "Not only to us, but to yourself. You would make yourself even more ill."

Cloud's eyes narrowed, anger boiling in his heart. _A burden? After he had gotten these stupid injuries trying to save Sephiroth and Zack? That ungrateful . . ._

He frowned in confusion. What was he thinking? That was not what Sephiroth had meant. If Cloud was fully in possession of his logic, he would agree with Sephiroth's assessment. He _did_ agree with it. This was stupid. He was going back to bed.

He turned, letting go of the wood as he took a step in the direction he wanted. But whatever kind of step it was, Zack would call it a doozy. His leg flew out from under him. Out of instinct he threw his arms to the side to brace himself.

And then Zack was running to him, grabbing him by the shoulders to steady him. "Okay, that's it," he exclaimed. "You're getting back into bed, pal!"

And the frustration surged again. "That's what I was _trying_ to do!" Cloud snapped, shoving Zack away from him.

As soon as the action was done, horror swept over his being. _What was he doing?! Zack was only trying to help._ Of course it was embarrassing, to need assistance, but now he was acting ungrateful like he had just accused Sephiroth of being. This was not like him. The headache must be really getting to his temper.

When he dared to look up, he wished he had not. Zack was staring at him in disbelief. And he could feel Sephiroth and Angeal observing him too, either shocked or indignant. Or both. Only a couple seconds had passed, but it was more like endless minutes.

Cloud ran his tongue over his lips. What could he really say? He had always been bad at expressing his real feelings, and especially to do so and not feel dumb in the process. But he had to say _something_. Zack was going to be leaving. And even though he did not want to recall them in the least, Zack's words about not waiting until it was too late were coming back to him.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I didn't mean . . ."

And then Zack recovered, a trace of a smile coming over his features. "Yeah," he said. "I know. You're just not yourself right now. Look, I'll help you back to bed, and you get some good sleep, alright?"

Cloud nodded. Maybe he should just not open his mouth. It almost seemed like it was deciding what to say without his permission. But no, he _wanted_ to say whatever he had been saying. _No, he didn't!_

This was ridiculous.

In silence he let Zack guide him across the room, where he wearily collapsed into the soft mattress. Zack pulled the quilt up around his friend.

"You know I'd be honored to have you come along and fight with us, right?" The lavender eyes looked into Cloud's blue orbs, worry and concern obvious. He did not want Cloud to think that he was not welcome. That was not it at all.

"Yeah," Cloud said. "Of course."

Zack grinned, satisfied. "So get well, and we'll be back in a day or less!" he chirped.

Cloud smirked. "You'd better be," he said. "And watch out for snakes."

Zack gave him a look of mock horror. "They have snakes on this planet too?!" he exclaimed.

Cloud just rolled his eyes, half in amusement.

It seemed like the Tylenol kicked in all at once. An immense yawn tore free, followed by another. Cloud turned his head to the side as his eyes watered. Maybe now he was getting somewhere. He rolled completely onto his side, hugging the pillow. Finally sleep was here.

Somewhere outside his mind he heard Zack telling him goodbye. It seemed like he replied, but it was just a confused mumble to his own tired ears. And then, to no longer know what was happening was a relief.


	7. A Warning

**Notes: I'm having such fun with this. I love taking the RP and using it, as well as adding new things and switching some things around. Thanks to Lisa for plot help!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Sephiroth sighed to himself, leaning back in the seat as his gaze traveled to the nearby window. It was over two hours later, and they were at last on the company plane that would take them to the Amazon Jungle---or rainforest, as its proper name seemed to be. He had been in such places on Gaia, during his years in SOLDIER, and they were not among his favorite stops. For now he had brought his old armor---and the Masamune. There was no telling when he might need it. With their luck, it would not be surprising if they encountered a jaguar or some such wild animal.

He glanced over at the others. Zack was edgy, of course. He was shifting all over in his seat, staring up at the seatbelt light. Once it went off, he would leap up and start pacing around. He had done the same thing when they had traveled on airplanes and airships back on Gaia. It was almost impossible for him to hold still when he was nervous.

Angeal was quiet, his arms crossed as he looked out the opposite window. He was deep in thought, probably weighing all the possibilities in his mind of what could happen, and how they would need to be prepared. That was why it had taken them so long to get going---they had needed to collect all possible supplies.

It was a concern, how they would find where Dalton was going. But did Dalton even know? Could he actually be planning to go into the Amazon blindly, chasing something that might not even exist? Then again, that was what he had always done, wasn't it. He and Broken Circle had almost torn Gaia apart looking for the Compass, the key to the Promised Land. And they had never located it.

The green eyes narrowed. Dalton had believed that Maryn had the Compass, or at least, that she knew where it was. Could he still think it?

. . . But why would Dalton want the Compass on this planet? There were mentions of a "promised land" in several of the world's religions, so could he believe that it was all the same location?

This was a disturbing train of thought. And with Dalton, it was possible.

He massaged the bridge of his nose. If they had to try to track Dalton down, and even he did not know where he was going, they could be in for a long and treacherous experience. The Amazon rainforest was part of nine nations. The possibilities of where he could go were almost endless.

Maybe Dalton was planning to visit local villages deep in the forest and ask about the amethyst. Or maybe he hoped that upon arriving there, the gem would be something of a well-known legend and that there would be some idea as to where it was located.

He reached into his coat, withdrawing the map he had taken from Dalton's office the previous night. Studying it under bright lights, he had already determined that certain portions were circled in yellow, others in red---but the reason for it remained a mystery. Angeal and Zack were puzzled as well.

And could Dalton want the map back? Knowing him, he probably had several copies of it. He had not spoken of it in the email from earlier. So either he had not yet realized that Sephiroth had it, or else he did not care. Maybe he figured that they would use the copy to find their way to where he was.

Putting on his glasses, he looked at the map again. The red could be seen as caution zones---places with extreme danger---or even simply areas that Dalton did not believe held the desired object of power. Perhaps he had already thoroughly searched those sections. And maybe the yellow zones were still being investigated? Of course, that might not be it at all. Dalton could have a completely different color system.

There was not a numbering system at all. Oh, it would be so much easier if the sections were marked as "one", "two", etcetera. . . . Though that also might not indicate that Dalton's intentions involved first visiting whichever was labeled "one". Blindly assuming anything was dangerous, especially when it concerned something such as this, that involved all of them and possibly the world.

He smirked to himself. They could never seem to get away from having to save the world. And for him, it was a strange switch. Maybe it was only fitting.

The light went off. Zack sprang up, beginning to pace up and down the aisle.

"Dalton didn't send anything else?" he asked, looking to Seph.

Sephiroth shook his head. "I need to find the laptop cord," he grunted. "I thought I had it with me, but I don't." He undid his own safety belt, pushing the swinging desktop to the side as he stood up. "But I doubt he's going to say anything more."

"Does he think we're mind-readers?" Zack exclaimed. "How are we gonna find him?"

Angeal looked over, his expression deadpan. "Usually you're the optimistic one, Zack."

"Yeah!" Zack said. "When we know what we're doing!" He snatched up the map, studying it intently. "There's no clues in this at all!"

Sephiroth walked past him, heading for the compartment where they had stored their luggage and supplies. Their plane had been constructed somewhat after the manner of the airships on Gaia, and the baggage room had restrainers all around the walls. Everything should be secure in there, and yet . . . it sounded like something was bumping around. He frowned, turning the door handle. Hopefully he would not find that everything had come loose and was rolling around the room.

He stepped into the space, switching on the light.

A low growl from the corner made him freeze.

"Turn it off," Cloud's voice informed him.

Sephiroth frowned deeply, looking toward the sound. Sure enough, there was Cloud, kneeling on the floor with Sephiroth's suitcase open in front of him. He had been rifling through all of the clothes, for some reason. Shirts, pants, and shorts were spilling into the top portion of the container.

"What are you doing in here?" Sephiroth demanded, not yielding to the order.

"I didn't like being left behind," Cloud snapped. "Didn't you hear me? Turn off the light!" He inserted a harsh swear into his demand, grabbing at his head with both hands.

Even though Cloud did let curses slip when he was angry, that particular one was something Sephiroth had never heard from him.

"It's not only the light that's irritating your headache," Sephiroth said. "Your screaming can't be helping." But he complied at last, clicking the switch again. The glow from outside the room shone in well enough. And maybe shutting off the light in here would make Cloud more willing to explain his behavior.

He stepped forward, coming to a stop in front of Cloud. Then he bent down, snapping the suitcase shut. "You are not welcome to go through my things," he said, his tone cold. What on earth was going on with Cloud today? He had acted alternately miserable, alert, anxious to help, and angry. He had even lashed out at Zack, even though he had quickly apologized. Sephiroth had attributed everything to him feeling ill, but now this? Cloud had lain down and gone to sleep. How had he ended up here? And why was investigating his former enemy's apparel suddenly a favorite pastime?

Cloud glowered up at him. "Where is it?" he retorted.

Sephiroth picked up the suitcase, setting it back in its restrainer. "I don't know what it is you want," he answered, "but from the way you are acting, I wouldn't want to give it to you even if I was aware of it."

Cloud rose to his feet, his eyes flickering in fury. But then he took a deep breath, visibly trying to calm himself. "I'm looking for the map," he said, his voice relatively even. "I saw you take it. We'll need it to find the amethyst thing." He gestured around the room. "I thought maybe you put it in here."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "This would be a strange place to put a map," he said dryly. Cloud was not telling him everything.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Cloud grumbled. "It's the headache talking."

Sephiroth shook his head. Cloud still seemed to be in a dither. There was not a reason to disbelieve what he was saying now, and yet it still seemed odd. To think, or try to make Sephiroth think Cloud thought, that a map would have been packed with the luggage was out of character for Cloud. Though this entire day had been out of character for him.

He turned, walking towards the door. After a moment he could hear Cloud following him, grunting in pain about the light.

And Zack was there to greet them at the doorway. "Cloud?!" he cried in disbelief. Cloud should not be here! And judging from the way he was clutching his forehead, he knew it, too.

"Yeah, it's me," Cloud muttered, walking past Zack.

The sight of the map on Sephiroth's tabletop seemed to invigorate him. He rushed forward, snatching it up. His eyes scanned the page intently, almost as if he was reading additional information that was not available to anyone else's vision.

Angeal, who had since gotten up as well, now came over to him. "What is it?" he asked.

Cloud held the sheet up as Zack and Sephiroth approached as well. "This isn't the finalized version of the map," he said. "All of these places have already been checked." He traced one of the red and one of the yellow markers. "Where we want to go is right in here." He tapped a minuscule area that seemed to be a clearing. "It can only be seen from the sky, since the trees and stuff are so thick in there."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "And how do you know this?" he frowned. So now Cloud had gone from being dazed to being a knowledgeable guide?

Zack was bewildered too. "You've never been to the Amazon, Cloud," he exclaimed. And Cloud never would have had the chance to do this research. He had been too ill. His pale countenance said that he still was under the weather.

Cloud shrugged. "I saw it in the report last night," he replied. "No one was paying attention then because we were getting ambushed."

Sephiroth exchanged a look with Zack. It was a logical explanation. And from Zack's expression, he agreed. But Cloud had been as occupied with the "ambush" as everyone else. Though technically, he could have seen what he was claiming when the folder had been left open and set aside.

And what reason would Cloud have to lie to them, anyway? He was behaving oddly, but he was still Cloud.

Zack sighed. "Okay then," he said. "We'll take your word for it, pal." He put his hands on his hips. "And say! Does anybody at home know you up and left?"

Cloud shook his head. "I had to get going really fast to catch up to you guys," he said. "And I knew Tifa wouldn't want me to go."

Zack frowned. "Then I'm calling," he declared. "For heaven's sake, Cloud, how much are you gonna worry that poor girl?"

Cloud gave him an annoyed look. "Is she my keeper or something?"

Zack's mouth dropped open. Was he even hearing correctly? Cloud never acted this way! He was always concerned about Tifa's feelings. And even though he did not being fussed over, he would never do something on purpose to be inconsiderate. "Just stop for a minute and listen to yourself!" he exclaimed.

"Why don't you just mind your own business, Zack?" Cloud answered, his voice cool. With that he slid into the seat Sephiroth had been occupying, holding up the map for further examination.

Zack could only stare. Cloud should not have come. He was not feeling well. At all. There was no way he would talk like this if he really knew what he was saying! But they could not turn back now. Every hour, every mile, counted in this race to stop Dalton. And if Cloud had a better idea than any of them on where to go, then unfortunately he was needed, even in his ill condition.

Cloud looked up again, the irritation obvious in his expression. "What?" he demanded.

Zack just shook his head, overwhelmed. "Nothing," he said, turning away. "I'm . . . going to go call now. . . ."

Cloud snorted. "Do what you want."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, glancing to Angeal. His other old friend was highly confused. But one thing that Angeal gathered very clearly was that both Sephiroth and Zack were concerned. Cloud was not acting as he should.

The silver-haired man shook his head. "I'm going to find the laptop cord," he muttered, turning to go back to the baggage room.

And when he did, he would make Cloud get out of his seat.

* * *

Maryn was frightened, but she was determined not to show it. She swallowed, licked her lips, and smoothed her skirt. To her side, in another seat, Dalton was intently studying his map.

He had approached her after Geography, asking if she would help him carry his books and posters to his car. She had not wanted to, but she had not known how to refuse, especially when he insisted he did not recall her. When she had gone with him, he had told her that her friends were going to be in danger and that she needed to come with him.

That was when she had realized that Dalton remembered her very well.

_"It's been so many years, hasn't it, Maryn my dear?" _And he had smirked. _"You've grown up so well."_

She had ignored that._"What are you doing to them?!" _she had cried.

_"Nothing,"_ he had said. _"If you assist me."_

And here she was. They were on an airplane, flying to . . . somewhere. He had not told her where, and he was not sharing his map with her, either. Not that she wanted to have any more interaction with him than necessary, but she needed to know what he was planning!

What kind of danger could Zack and the other be in? Nothing could be put past Dalton. The very way he had gotten her to go with him was horrible. He had known he could manipulate her because of her kind nature, and that she would try to be polite even to him. And then when they were alone, he had dropped the final ball by threatening her dear friends. Of course she would come.

"We'll be arriving soon."

The new voice sent a chill up her spine. It was so familiar, and not in a good way. She whirled, staring at the tall, lanky man entering the room. His skin was almost too pale to even be natural. His raven hair was stringy, hanging past his shoulders. He looked out of place in his brown suit. He should be in blue coveralls, an electropole in hand. . . .

She froze, her heart racing. This man was dead. He had died in battle fighting Mr. Sephiroth. She had seen him sometimes in Dismal, at Dalton's house, talking to Dalton. And other times he had come for dinner. She had never liked it when he had come. There was always such an evil feeling when he was around, and she could sense it now.

Dalton looked up. Of course he would not care about such a feeling, even if he was aware of it. He contributed to it. Maryn had abhorred living with him. She could never be grateful enough to Mr. Sephiroth and Zack for taking her away from Dismal.

"Good," he smiled now.

Noticing Maryn tensing, he glanced to her. "This is Azazel Rakesh," he told her. "My right-hand man."

Maryn frowned in confusion. "Azazel" was not the name she remembered, even though "Rakesh" brought back many unpleasant recollections.

"He's the twin brother of Gunju," Dalton continued, and smirked. "I can see you remember him, my old prison guard."

She swallowed. Twin? She never knew Gunju had a twin. But then, Dalton always had kept a lot of secrets from her. She had been glad of it, too. It was plenty just to know that he was involved in wicked things, without being aware of all the details.

Azazel smirked now. "Gunju is involved in this, too," he said, glancing to Maryn as he shuffled the papers he was holding. She took note of the plastic-looking right hand. _A prosthetic. . . ._

Dalton nodded, pleased. "Has he contacted you?" he asked.

Azazel shook his head. "No, but I know where he is at the moment."

They both laughed.

Maryn shrank into her seat. Oh! If it would only let her disappear into it, away from these horrible men . . . ! A tear of despair slipped down her face as her red curls drifted around her, concealing her from the view of her enemies.

But the locks just could not conceal her enough.

". . . Why do you want me to come?" she asked at last, her voice quiet.

"You'll find out soon enough," Dalton answered. "Ah, there's the rainforest now." He looked out the window, a devious smirk crossing his features.

Rainforest? Maryn frowned more.

Finding out at any time what Dalton wanted with her would be too soon.

* * *

Sephiroth frowned, studying his reflection in the airplane's bathroom mirror. They had just landed in the spot Cloud had indicated, and it seemed to be just as he had described it. He should be preparing to disembark. Instead he was running a hand over an old injury. The scar on his collarbone had never faded, even after his restoration to life. He had never tried to hide it from view. It was the proof of a battle wound, and he was not ashamed of it.

But it was odd---it had started to throb on this excursion. It had not behaved in such a way for ten years, ever since the original wound had been healing. When it had hurt in the past, he had attributed it to his own distressed mindset and had decided that it had not actually ached outside of his thoughts. For it to happen again now was nothing short of bizarre. Nothing in his mind could have subconsciously brought it about. Previously, it had only happened when Rakesh's twin brother had been near.

He started back to the present at the sound of footsteps in the corridor. Now Angeal's likeness had appeared in the mirror.

"How did that happen?" he asked, nodding towards the scar's reflection.

Sephiroth turned, walking out of the bathroom. "It was ten years ago," he said. "Zack and I were investigating the town of Dismal, where an uprising had been reported. That was our first encounter with Dalton, actually." He shook his head. These memories were not something he enjoyed recalling.

"His right-hand man fought with me during the climax and gave me this injury before deliberately killing himself." A frown graced his visage again. "In spite of the wound, I had the advantage. And he couldn't stand being defeated by a hated SOLDIER."

Angeal gave a slow nod. He had dealt with such people as well.

He hesitated. "Zack is worried about Cloud," he said at last, crossing his arms.

"I know," Sephiroth grunted. "I can't explain why he's acting like this. His injury wasn't that serious."

Earlier in the flight, Zack had talked with Seph about what the problem could be. Cloud's headaches seemed weird, too, when his injury had been in his arm. Sephiroth had thought that the headaches might be the product of the blood loss, which Zack had agreed with. But Cloud's ill temper seemed to be connected with the intensity of the pain. On the surface, it seemed perfectly logical. Being in pain could make anyone snappy. And yet it still did not add up. Any time Sephiroth or Zack wanted to dismiss the problem as the headache, the feeling would overwhelm them that such was not the solution. But they were left without any other possibilities. For now, all they could really do was continue to monitor Cloud's condition.

Angeal frowned, turning to follow his friend down the hall. "What is Cloud like?" he wanted to know. "When he's normal, I mean." He was curious for several reasons. Of course, him being Zack's friend was a large part of it. And the fact that Sephiroth cared about him. Cloud had inherited the buster sword for a time, too.

Sephiroth shrugged. "When you spoke with him before and during dinner last night, he was acting his usual self," he said. "He's polite . . . friendly enough if he likes the person. Hostile if he does not. And he's very blunt. If he thinks someone's being an idiot, he'll let them know."

Angeal nodded. "He sounds like you," he commented.

"We're hardly alike," Sephiroth retorted.

Angeal looked slightly amused. "Maybe that's one reason why you have such a rough time being friends with him," he said. "You're both stubborn to the core."

Sephiroth chose not to respond. Angeal was like Zack in some ways, when he thought of it. Including that he gave insight on things that Sephiroth did not want to think about.

* * *

Cloud was still insistent that he knew the way to the temple. It was not far from where they had landed, he had said, and they could not afford to let Dalton get ahead in the least. Even though it was nighttime, and not the safest time to travel through an area rife with wild animals, they would need to journey onward. The others agreed, and, gathering some of the most crucial supplies, they descended to the grass below the plane.

The brush around them promptly began to rustle.

Zack froze, reaching behind him for the sword on his back. "Oh man, a jaguar already?" he murmured.

"Maybe it's a boa constrictor," Cloud smirked.

Making a mock whimper would be too much noise. So Zack settled for woebegone eyes instead.

But it was a small group of native humans who emerged into the clearing. Most were bare to the waist, adorned in loincloths or longer, kilt-like apparel. All bore brightly colored feathers on necklaces or bracelets, as well as specially carved wood and stone designs. The spears in their hands did not serve in relaxing Zack. But he could feel an adrenaline rush coming on. It had been a long time since he had been in a real battle. If that was what they wanted, they would get it!

Their leader wore a cloak lined with feathers, as well as a carved wooden covering for his head that was painted to look like the top of a bird's head and the beak. The staff in his hand featured a variety of beads and feathers near the top, and as a gentle breeze wafted through the area, they danced and jangled. On his left hand he bore a deep amethyst ring.

"Their chief or a medicine man?" Zack wondered, keeping his voice low.

Whoever he was raised the hand not holding the staff, signaling for quiet. "For countless moons we have lived in solitude, undisturbed by the outside world," he said in clear English, "and suddenly, today two groups of people from beyond our retreat have appeared." He studied each man in turn, his dark eyes piercing into their souls. "I foresaw this occurrence."

"Two groups?" Zack spoke. Then Dalton was already here? But where was his aircraft? Theirs was the only one in this clearing. He could not have popped up out of thin air.

A nod. "Two men and a young women fell from the sky an hour or more ago. They were seen by scouts."

Then they had come by parachute? Maybe their pilot had been instructed to take the plane elsewhere, or to come back at an appointed time. In any case, this was not good news.

"Did anyone try to stop them?" Sephiroth spoke.

A shake of the head. "They will bring upon themselves their own doom, as others before them. They are proceeding to the Temple of the Ancients. What they seek will not welcome them."

Cloud's eyes flickered. He swallowed hard. "Temple of the Ancients," he said under his breath.

"Why is it called that?" Sephiroth asked. If the Ancients had truly been here in ages past, maybe that was not so strange. But what was odd was that this person spoke fluent English, if they truly had been undisturbed for so long. Who would have taught the language?

"Our great ancestors built the temple to hold the strange object left behind by a people who visited our land." The eyes focused on Sephiroth's green orbs, and the man did not turn his gaze.

"You once desired power," he mused. "But no longer."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. "Yes," he agreed. Had the shaman thought that they had come with ill intentions as well? With the trouble these people claimed to have, with selfish, greedy entities always after the amethyst, it was likely. Yet on the other hand, if he had truly "foreseen" their coming, it seemed he would have seen their actual motives and that they were not the same.

"You are here to stop the ones who came before," the feather-cloaked personage deduced, nodding in satisfaction.

"That's right," Angeal said, speaking for the first time. "So this amethyst is real?"

"It is." The other shook his head. "And it has been the harbinger of much catastrophe, due to the dark hearts of men. Over the centuries it has grown increasingly unstable."

Zack frowned. "What's it good for then? Sounds dangerous."

The gaze was steady. "We continue to guard and protect it, for the day will come when it will be our greatest help in a time of calamity."

Again he looked to each of the quartet. "A grave tragedy will befall your party before you leave the temple," he said.

"Oh, so you've foreseen that too?" Cloud jeered. Zack elbowed him in the ribs.

"Yes." Another nod, entirely serious. Cloud's rude attitude did not seem to bother him. "But I cannot tell exactly what will happen. The mists of fate are very unclear, and always changing depending on our choices. The event will, however, have a lasting effect on each one of you."

Zack swallowed. This was not what he wanted to hear. Sure, the guy could just be crazy, but who could know for sure? Maybe there was some truth in it. Considering Dalton's cruelty, and the amethyst's reputed fury, it was far too possible. They could not just dismiss his words as nonsense.

Not that they had not already known that they needed to be careful.

"Which way is the temple?" he asked.

"The blond man will lead you," was the solemn answer.

Zack frowned a bit. "You guys aren't coming too?" It was not too much of a surprise, he supposed, if Dalton had showed up an hour ago and they were still here, but it seemed outrageous if they would do nothing. Especially when it was happening on their land, for crying out loud! This was one of the things Zack could not stand about the view that one's destinies were already planned. It caused some people to just sit on their hands and let everything pass them by.

"It is not fated for us to go," said the seer. "There are guards at the temple."

Cloud snorted. "This guy doesn't know anything," he said, moving to walk past. "He's a primitive native who looks into his magic tea leaves, or crystal water, or something, and hallucinates. Let's get going."

Sephiroth was tempted to agree. He was not the type who believed in such things as fortune telling. If the future was constantly changing, as the man had just admitted, how could anything at all be predicted and determined to be true?

And yet . . . there was still this mysterious connection with the Cetra, or a people that could be the Cetra. Part of him wanted to stay and question the shaman. But that would not be wise. If Dalton had gotten there so far ahead of them, they had to make haste to catch up. What if he had the amethyst in his possession this very moment? And Maryn would likely be safe until he had what he wanted, but what would he do with her then?

He turned to follow Cloud. Behind him, Zack and Angeal came as well.

The man's voice called after them. "Beware of the wild cat."

Zack looked over his shoulder with a start. "So now you're saying we'll meet up with a jaguar or something?" he exclaimed.

A shake of the head. "Far worse. The wild cat is already in your midst."

Zack opened his mouth to speak again, but the group had already vanished into the foliage.

He frowned, looking to the others. "What the heck does that mean?!" he cried. If he were to be honest, it almost sounded as though they were being told that one of them was a traitor. And that could not be. None of them would be desiring the amethyst for his own purposes, or even Dalton's. They were all on the same side.

"Who cares," Cloud answered immediately. "Nothing he says would be reliable. Come on." And with that he pushed forward into the brush.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes as he followed.

"Seph . . ."

He looked back as Zack caught hold of his arm.

"What do you think he meant?" Even in the night, the lavender eyes' worry shone out clearly.

Sephiroth shook his head. "I don't know," he said. But what he communicated in silence was that he had come to a similar interpretation to Zack.

Of course, neither of them would be a traitor. That left Cloud and Angeal. Angeal was still in Fragmented Triangle's employ, and yet Sephiroth could not believe that he was adhering to their ideals. Especially now that he had his memories. It was somewhat surprising, how fast they had slipped into their old friendship, but perhaps it had never ended to begin with.

And then Cloud had been acting so oddly. But if he was in his right mind, he would be fully on their side. And how could he not be in his right mind? If he had sustained a head injury, then maybe it would be plausible. But Shera Highwind had not found any such problem---not a bump or a bruise, or even a tender spot. . . .

"Wild cat . . ." Zack tested out the words, frowning as they advanced into the brush. Now they had to cut some of the foliage away in order to even proceed. There was no telling what kinds of creatures might be watching them---cats, birds . . . snakes. . . . Wasn't there some big snake that only lived in South America?

He shuddered. Now that would be a nightmare.


	8. The Temple of the Ancients

**Notes: The riddle's solution was totally borrowed from Tolkien. Thanks to Lisa and Kaze for plot help!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Their journey was surprisingly uneventful. Their flashlights illuminated the path in front of them as they hacked at the dense leaves with their swords and knives, revealing that there were not any beasts (or reptiles) ready to leap (or slither) into their path. Cloud was confident that they were going in the correct direction. In fact, he did not have any doubt whatsoever. And the deeper they went into the forest, the more irritable and cold he became. And all the more urgent.

"Come _on!_" he barked, glancing over his shoulder. "It's not that far away now!"

"Hey, we wanna get to it, too, Cloud!" Zack retorted. "We're coming as fast as we can!" He sidestepped a large vine hanging in his path as he hurried to catch up with Seph and Angeal.

"You're not fast enough!" Cloud shot back.

Zack ducked under a hanging branch. "We're not that far behind!" he protested.

As Cloud burst through the ferns just ahead, he suddenly stopped. Zack yelped, narrowly avoiding running into him. Sephiroth and Angeal were able to be more graceful in their halts.

Now they were at the edge of another clearing. The structure just ahead of them had to be the temple. It was large and dark against the sky, as a man-made mountain. It was sprawling at the bottom, its foundation quadrilateral, and it rose and narrowed until it came to a comfortable stop. The top was flat, as a Mesoamerican pyramid. The entrance was gained by climbing a long flight of stairs, but even with the brightly lit torches, there were not any visible guards.

"That's it." Cloud's voice was almost unrecognizable in the dark of the night---dangerous and deadly, and filled with a power lust that had never before been part of his tones. And with that he was running forward, stealthy and noiseless as he flew over the grass and up the ancient stone steps.

By the time the others caught up to him, he was standing thoughtfully near the entrance, cuffing something with his foot. As Sephiroth walked closer, a limp arm came into view. _A body. . . ._

He shined the flashlight on the still form. A native, dressed similarly to the ones already encountered, was laying dead in a prone position. A gunshot wound to the head had ended his life in a swift, yet graphic manner. On the other side of the door was another in the same state.

Zack gripped the hilt of his sword, anger and indignation flashing through his eyes. "Dalton's here alright," he said. He would not stop at anything to get what he wanted. How much blood was already on his hands? Two more men would not make any difference to a snake like him. But they were two lives sacrificed needlessly and senselessly, and Zack was infuriated. Maybe, even, this could have been prevented if the villagers had come!

"Would he have done this himself?" Angeal wondered, studying one of the wounds. "Or would he have a lackey who would take care of the dirty work?"

Cloud shrugged. "Probably his right-hand man," he answered, unconcerned. "Dalton's efficient like that."

Zack blinked. Okay, that was just weird. "But you've never met Dalton, Cloud," he frowned.

Cloud turned slowly, regarding Zack in that same, eerily cool manner from earlier. "You've told me all about him, Zack," he said. "Especially how he got you framed for murder and almost killed you. There you were, hanging helpless from that noose. You would have been dead if Sephiroth hadn't saved you." A wicked smirk crossed his features. "You seem to have a problem with dying for the wrong cause, Zack."

An immediate, shocked silence fell over the small party. No one could speak. Zack could only stare dumbly at the friend for whom he had sacrificed his life on Gaia. But it was a stranger that looked back at him.

"That is uncalled for."

Sephiroth's voice was cold and harsh, filled with a fury and anger that Zack had not heard for some time. Angeal started.

The green eyes flashed. "Are you that ungrateful for what Zack did for you?"

Even Cloud looked surprised, for a moment. Then his expression twisted in sadistic delight. "Ungrateful?" he returned. "You're one to talk. Are you so comfortable in this new life with your best friend that you've forgotten the people you senselessly slaughtered? Have you forgotten the fires of Nibelheim? The cries of terror?"

Many emotions traveled through Sephiroth's eyes in a split second of time. He was stunned, angry . . . hurt and saddened. But then the orbs frosted over again. He turned away, his voice taut.

"No, I have not."

At last Zack found his voice. "Cloud, what is _wrong_ with you?!" he gasped. It was all he could say. It was all there was to say. He was not even speaking to Cloud. His friend was . . . his friend was . . .

_Wild cat. . . ._

Cloud only continued to smirk. "I told you, there's nothing wrong . . ."

But he trailed off, his eyes widening in horror and alarm. It was as if he had been unconscious or dazed, his body acting against his will, and now his spirit was beginning to revive due to the effect of his best friend's words. _Everything about this was wrong!_ What on earth was he saying?! The echo of his recent taunts lingered in his mind, ricocheting again and again around the mental walls. He was acting cruel, treacherous, he was saying things that he would never dream of! Something . . . something was making him talk like that. Something had hold of his body. He had to fight it. He had to get it out, right now!

Sephiroth turned back in time to see Cloud's mental struggle. The panicked expression on the blond's face said it all. And then everything clicked.

"Gunju Rakesh." Sephiroth's voice still held that low and outraged tone. "Let him go. He never did anything to you!"

Cloud grimaced, then smirked, dropping his hand from his forehead. "He's your friend's friend," was the reply. "And you care about him, even though he loathes you. What better way to get at both of you than to use him against you?" He grinned in a sickening way. "When his guard had been let down because of that wound, I decided it was the perfect time to strike. I've been controlling him in various degrees ever since he woke up this morning."

Zack's eyes flamed. "He's stronger than you!" he cried. Desperately he searched the blue eyes for some sign of his comrade. "Cloud, come on! Fight him, buddy!" He reached out, grabbing for Cloud's shoulder.

His wrist was snatched in an instant. With a strength Cloud had never before possessed, he heaved Zack forward as the older man gasped in surprise. Abruptly he let go, flinging Zack back into Sephiroth. Grinning wickedly, he turned and fled into the ediface. His footsteps echoed off the walls, growing faint as he vanished.

Angeal came to life, running over to his friends. "Would someone like to explain what just happened?" he exclaimed.

Zack shook his head. "No time!" he said, as Seph steadied him. "Cloud's being mind-controlled by Gunju Rakesh!" He clenched a fist. Why had he not seen it before? Gunju's name meant "wild cat." And even though he had likely been trying to conceal his presence until just now, he had not been doing a good job. Maybe he had not made it obvious who he was, but it had been clear that it was not a normal Cloud speaking all this time. And they could not let him get that amethyst! The brunet tore inside, the sound of his own footsteps reverberating back to Sephiroth and Angeal.

"Who is Gunju Rakesh?" Angeal demanded as he and Sephiroth ran into the temple. Torches on the walls lit their path, leaving ominous shadows in their wake. Both Angeal and Sephiroth appeared to be humanoid giants when watching the stone surfaces they were passing.

"The man who left me this memento." Sephiroth indicated the scar on his collarbone as he disappeared around a corner.

Angeal's eyes narrowed. Everything was making more sense now. He chased after Sephiroth. Would they catch the others before something terrible happened? What if Dalton already had the amethyst? Though, even if Maryn took it, would it stand for being removed? What if it realized she was being forced to handle it by a power-hungry madman? Just how sentient was it?

Sephiroth's hair streamed behind him as he dashed down the corridor. Just ahead, footsteps could still be heard running up another flight of stairs. If he could concentrate on that sound, and follow it, maybe they would be able to catch and restrain Cloud in time. If Cloud touched the amethyst, and he was still being controlled . . . would he die? If what was said could be believed, he would, almost without a doubt. At least, he probably would be gravely harmed.

Perhaps he should be looking at the hieroglyphs on the walls. Glimpsing them out of the corner of his eye, it looked as though they spoke of danger and destruction. Warnings about the amethyst . . . and maybe also of traps?

He leaped back. Arrows flew out of the darkness, hitting the wall next to him before falling limp and lifeless to the stone floor.

Angeal came to a stop next to him. "That was a close call," he frowned. How many booby traps were hidden in here? They should have considered this possibility from the start. And how had both Cloud and Zack gotten past without being harmed? Had Gunju come here previously to scout out the pathway? Since he seemed to know right where everything was, that was probable. And if Zack followed his lead, he would end up avoiding the traps altogether.

Sephiroth nodded. "Look at the hieroglyphs as we go on," he said. "They may offer clues as to what's in store." Holding the Masamune ready to deflect any sudden, unidentified flying objects, he began to move forward again.

His eyebrows knitted as he came to the flight of stairs and began to ascend. When Cloud had lashed out at him and at Zack, had he believed it was actually Cloud speaking? He had not yet arrived at the possibility of mind-control, yet he had known it had not sounded like anything Cloud would say. Even if Cloud despised him with every fibre of his soul, he would never speak so cruelly to Zack. Zack's sacrifice still overwhelmed and humbled Cloud, and the last thing he would do would be to speak in such a derisive tone concerning the subject.

Sephiroth had not known what to think, he supposed. He had been outraged at such ingratitude being shown to his best friend, and his first reaction had been to lash right back, without even stopping to mull over what was happening.

. . . But if he was honest with himself, had he also been angry because such talk was not fitting for Cloud's character?

He frowned deeply. What did it matter? There was no time to be pondering on such things. Zack and Cloud were both in danger, as was Maryn.

Arriving at the top of the staircase, he paused. Which way had the others gone? He strained to listen. Nothing. Narrowing his eyes, he knelt on the floor and placed his ear against the stone. There was still a faint throb coming from the right side. Standing up again, he hurried in that direction. Behind him, he could hear Angeal giving chase.

* * *

As it turned out, Dalton had still not made it to the amethyst chamber. He and Azazel, dragging Maryn with them, had made it past a large, rolling boulder, a descending door of spikes, and a wall of poisonous darts. By now, as they reached the top level, all were exhausted. But both men's wills were as strong and as vile as ever. They were ready to take the forbidden gem. Maryn was nearly in tears.

"Now, Maryn," Dalton smiled, "when we get to the room, all you have to do is to walk to the pedestal and lift the amethyst up. You're pure of heart, so it shouldn't do anything to you."

Maryn brushed a tangled lock of red hair away from her eyes. "But I can't!" she sobbed. "You'll do horrible things with it!"

"Horrible things?" Dalton said lightly. "We are seeking the Promised Land, Maryn. This amethyst may be a key on how to find it. We aren't going to try destroying the planet . . . as your dear friend Sephiroth wished to do."

The young green eyes glowered. "Mr. Sephiroth wasn't well," she retorted. "But you still have your mind! You just want a lot of power so you can rule over people."

Dalton's eyes glinted. "Haven't you ever longed for a world where everything you desire is right at your fingertips?" he said, drawing an arm around her shoulders in a paternal manner. "A world where you never have to hunger or pine for anything? The Promised Land is such a place. And there are records of it on this planet, too. It exists somewhere, my dear. It isn't only a children's fable."

Maryn stiffened under his grasp. "But the Promised Land is for people who don't do awful things," she protested. "You and your friend wouldn't be able to get in, even if you found it!"

Instead of growing angry, Dalton's wicked smirk only widened. "Oh? Then what about Sephiroth?" he asked. "Would he be permitted access?"

A tear slipped down Maryn's cheek. "It's different with Mr. Sephiroth," she whispered.

Azazel walked past them, casting his flashlight's beam around the space. This level was bare. They were standing in front of a solid wall. The ice blue eyes narrowed. They had followed a very precise path. There could not be another way. The amethyst must be behind this wall somehow. There were more hieroglyphs upon its surface.

He stepped forward, studying the symbols. They depicted a person standing in front of a wall, raising his hands to place on it, and pushing it in with all his might. When this was done, the wall rolled back, and another wall was in its place. This wall seemed to have writing, and the person was shown with his hand on his chin, in a state of contemplation.

Slipping the flashlight into his pocket, he raised his hands as the figure had done, placing them on the cold stone. He leaned into the pressure, using an upward motion with his hands as Dalton and Maryn looked on. Nothing was happening. Could the controls have rusted shut? Or maybe he was doing it incorrectly. Maybe it would require more than one person.

But then a click and a whirr came from somewhere inside the wall. Azazel stepped back, watching with anticipation. The heavy slab began to roll back, as shown in the picture. Now they were faced with the second wall. And as the cruel-hearted man studied it, his eyes widened in surprise. Instead of hieroglyphs, this one bore writing, as shown---but it was English writing.

"Well?" Dalton asked, stepping forward. "What does it say?" He kept a firm arm around Maryn as he went. Not that he thought she would try to get away. There were too many traps she might trigger. It would be too dangerous.

Azazel scanned the passage, his thin lips tugging into a frown. "It's a riddle," he said.

_I_

_Embody knowledge of the heavens_

_Bind opposing forces of fire and water_

_Preserve sanity but steal life_

_Restrain chaos yet bring destruction_

_Speak, child of the stars, and enter._

"So all we need to do is solve it and we'll pass though," Dalton deduced. "It seems to be a huge paradox, doesn't it?"

Azazel nodded. "And yet the only answer possible would be the Ancients' Amethyst," he said. "It contains the knowledge of Heaven and Earth, and can either restrict or introduce destruction." He crossed his arms. "Not to mention this is in front of the amethyst's chamber."

Dalton nodded as well. "Tell it the answer, Maryn," he instructed.

She swallowed hard. What was she going to do? Maybe Dalton did not really know where Zack and the others were. Maybe he would not be able to hurt them if she refused. Maybe they would come and stop him. And she did not want to be a part of this.

She glared. "No!" she retorted.

Dalton took a deep breath. "You don't want Zack to be hurt now, do you?" he said, his voice dripping with darkness as well as impatience and annoyance.

She shook her head. "But you don't know where he is," she said in defiance.

"Oh? How do you know?" And a sick smile spread over his features. "I have a spy right there with him at all times," he said. "Zack thinks the man is a friend, so he trusts him implicitly. And any time I want, I can call my associate on this." He held up what seemed to be a handheld radio. "He will hurt Zack if I tell him to. And then you would hear Zack's screams of agony."

Her poor eyes widened. Could that be true? Dalton lied a lot, but he also told the truth, when he thought it would benefit him. And it would be just like him to have a spy. She gripped a handful of her dress.

"Well?" Dalton smiled. "What do you say?"

She should say No. She knew that. But still . . . if Zack ended up betrayed and wounded by a fake friend. . . . Her mind was racing. What should she do? He would want her to refuse. But would she be strong enough? Could she be, when thinking of him being hurt?

"We only need her to take the amethyst," Azazel spoke at last. "We should be able to speak the riddle without her. If she doesn't want to, let's not waste our time."

Dalton looked to him. "You do have a point," he conceded. But his eyes were dangerous as he turned back to Maryn. "Don't think this saves you, Maryn," he said. "You _will_ take the amethyst once we're in the chamber."

She averted her gaze, shaking. Oh, if only Zack was here, and he could stop Dalton without getting hurt! . . .

Azazel straightened, regarding the wall with confidence. "The Ancients' Amethyst," he spoke in a clear tone.

Nothing happened.

Dalton glowered. "You see?" he exclaimed. "We need Maryn!"

Azazel frowned. "Maybe the answer isn't what we think," he said. "An amethyst," he told the wall. "The amethyst." He waited a moment. "Amethyst."

Still nothing.

Maryn pulled away from Dalton. "It's not going to let you in," she said. "It probably knows you're both awful!"

Dalton ignored her, looking back to the riddle. "What is this line at the end?" he said. "'Speak, child of the stars, and enter.'" He had not even paid attention to it at first, but now it seemed obvious that it was part of this equation.

"It almost sounds like it expects that only an Ancient could get in," frowned Azazel.

Dalton's expression twisted into rage. If that was so, then they would have to go through all the trouble of getting Zack Fair's girlfriend and bringing her here. And even if they managed in that near-impossible task, she would not allow herself to be manipulated. Pulling teeth by hand would be easier to accomplish.

But then, studying it again, he relaxed. And he started to chuckle.

Both Azazel and Maryn turned to look at him, bewildered. What was there to laugh about in this situation? He had looked ready to bite through the wall a moment ago.

Dalton smirked. "It's a riddle within a riddle," he said. "The person who wrote it assumed that everyone would think of the most obvious answer, paying attention only to the lines about the amethyst and ignoring that final, decisive statement. It actually tells what we're supposed to say."

With that he walked over to the wall, keeping hold of Maryn's wrist as he went. "Child of the stars," he declared.

The panel creaked open.

Azazel smirked as well, impressed. He walked past Dalton and into the chamber. A burst of cold air rushed at him, but it was not musty at all. This room had been well-preserved.

Dalton and Maryn immediately joined him. The area was round, with small lights embedded in the edges of the ceiling. All were casting purple and violet glows, in various shades. In the center of the room was a pedestal, from which the strongest illumination emanated. The Ancients' Amethyst, in all its glory, was placed there.

It was a large, irregular-shaped rock, with protrusions of quartz from all sides. Its color was a deep purple, flecked with dark blue, and as Dalton stepped closer, it almost seemed that a ripple of crimson passed over its surface. But then it was gone.

"At last," he grinned. "It's here. Isn't it beautiful?"

Maryn had to agree. But a shiver passed up her spine. It was angry. She could just _feel_ it. It despised this intrusion.

"Take it," Dalton ordered.

Maryn gave a weak shake of her head. She would not touch it. She would not get it even more mad. And she would not let Zack down by allowing Dalton access to its power. "We should just leave," she whispered.

Suddenly footsteps could be heard racing up the flight of stairs. Cloud rushed in, looking around the room in wonder.

Hope sprang into Maryn's heart. "Cloud!" she exclaimed.

But as quickly as the hope had come, it fled. His eyes were wild, filled with the same power-hungry look that both Dalton and Azazel bore.

And Azazel seemed to know why. "Ah, you're here," he smirked. "I wonder, since Cloud Strife is a good person in and of himself, would you be able to lift the amethyst up?"

Cloud's gaze never left the gem. "It's possible," he mused, "but I'm not sure if I want to chance it. If he's killed, then I'd have to find someone else to control."

Maryn could only stare. What was wrong with Cloud? They were talking as if he wasn't even himself! The way his eyes looked right now was so creepy, so unlike Cloud and so much like these horrible men. . . .

"Alright then." Dalton looked to Maryn. "Take it for us," he ordered again.

_"I won't do it!"_ she screamed, stamping her foot.

Cloud rushed past her, his arms outstretched. "Then I'm going to take a chance!" he announced.

But a blur rushed past, tackling him to the floor. A familiar, spiky-haired blur.

"Zack!" Maryn exclaimed in relief.

Zack looked up, grinning slightly, but quickly returned his attention to Cloud. "Come on!" he cried, leaning across the other's back to grab at his flailing arms. "Cloud, I know you can fight this creep. You're not going to let yourself be controlled like this again."

Sephiroth and Angeal ran up as well, immediately assessing the situation. "Don't make this a repeat of the incident with the black materia," Sephiroth said, his voice quiet.

Cloud stopped thrashing. Zack restraining him, and both his and Sephiroth's words, were giving him all the more strength to fight against Rakesh. They were right. He was not going to stand for this again. And yet . . . no matter how hard he tried to shake his mind free, Rakesh hung on as a parasite.

But he had control of his words, at least for now. A horrified tremble ran down his spine. "I . . . I didn't mean it!" he exclaimed, looking up desperately at Zack. He did not deserve forgiveness, yet he still longed for it. . . . The thought of Zack treating him unkindly was too much. "I . . . I didn't want to say those things. . . ."

"Of course you didn't want to!" Zack returned. "It's okay, Cloud. Everything's okay."

Abruptly he froze, his eyes widening. Then the same sadistic smirk Cloud had borne graced his features. He began to rise, pressing Cloud's head against the stone.

"Pathetic!" he declared. "Do you really think you'll be forgiven for what you've said and done? You didn't forgive Sephiroth. Why should anyone have compassion on you now?"

Cloud's eyes widened, more from emotional pain than physical. He was a hypocrite. How could he ever hope to be granted what he did not offer for so many years? But then a fist clenched. The presence in his mind was gone now. Rakesh had gone to control Zack instead!

Several things happened at that moment.

Sephiroth and Angeal ran forward, both calling Zack's name.

Azazel and Dalton moved to stop them.

Zack sprang up, snatching the amethyst from the pedestal in one move.

A nearly-blinding purple light filled the room. The rock was enraged.

Sephiroth punched Dalton, running to Zack. To see Cloud under the control of someone else, hateful and cruel, was horrible enough. But to see his best friend sneering at him, clutching the very object that they had sought to protect. . . . He gritted his teeth. What Zack had felt at Nibelheim was much worse. But now Sephiroth could understand all the more a small portion of that anguish.

Zack spat at him, pulling the amethyst out of his reach. "I wish I'd killed you in our fight," he said. "You know that no one's forgiven you, either, don't you? Everyone hates you because of what you did. They all wish you were dead!"

Sephiroth glowered, taking hold of the stone as well. To hear these words coming from Zack's lips was horrible. It was painful in a way he had never imagined. But it was not Zack speaking. It was only Rakesh.

"I saw into Cloud's thoughts," Rakesh continued, smiling. "He wishes you would die, except for how much you mean to Zack. Or how much he thinks you mean to him. Zack wants you dead too."

The pupils became catlike slits. Sephiroth's grip on the amethyst tightened.

And then the lavender eyes flickered in utter horror. "No!" Zack cried, letting go of the amethyst. "No, it's not true!"

Sephiroth gave a slight smile. Zack was fighting. But of course he would. "I know," he said.

"Take it!" Zack instructed, backing away. "Put it back on the pedestal, or . . . or something!" He reached up, clutching at his head.

Sephiroth nodded, turning to do so. Azazel was grappling with Angeal, and Cloud was punching Dalton. Maryn was staring in alarm, not sure what to do. And the amethyst was glowing even brighter.

The room began to quake. Walls and columns rumbled and rocked, threatening to tear asunder. The ceiling shook, dust and debris beginning to emerge from between the stones. The lights flickered. The amethyst glowed more.

Dalton punched Cloud, sending him stumbling over near Sephiroth.

A trapdoor opened underneath them both. Sephiroth grunted in surprise. Cloud cried out. As they descended, Zack's panicked voice screamed to them, growing farther and farther away.

* * *

It was hard to know how far they had fallen. The impact was harsh and unkind.

For a long moment Cloud lay there, a weak groan escaping his lips. He was definitely going to feel some bruises from this. Sephiroth probably would, too. And that stupid rock was here with them. It was shining so bright, it was a wonder they were not blind. But it looked so majestic too, and powerful. Its powers really should be explored. . . .

No! No, they should not be!

Cloud's eyes widened as he seized the floor, his fingers curling around the edges of the stone. It was Rakesh. Rakesh had followed them because the amethyst was here, and he wanted Cloud to get it. But he would not! He would not take it!

Why could he not resist more than this. . . .

Sephiroth looked over, his eyes narrowing as Cloud reached for the deadly stone. The blue orbs were tormented. He did not want to do this, he was fighting against Rakesh with all of his might, and yet Rakesh was insistent. Zack had not been able to fully break free, either.

There had to be something he could do. If this amethyst was so powerful, he should be able to use it to force Rakesh's influence out for good. And the building was still shaking, too. If that could not be stopped, everyone would perish---Zack, Cloud, Angeal, Maryn. . . . If he threw all of his willpower into the task, maybe he would be able to calm the amethyst. He had to be able to.

Cloud started, looking up at the next flash of light. This one had not come from that stupid purple thing. It was from Sephiroth. He was kneeling on the stone floor, the amethyst clutched between his hands. Instead of his dark coat and his armor, now he was dressed only in a black kilt-like covering around his waist. His black wing was unfurled from his right shoulder, and six white wings further down his back. His hair blew out behind him from the force of the winds, and a golden light shone all around him, mixing with the violet beams.

_The modified Safer form. . . ._

Cloud swallowed hard. He had only seen Sephiroth take on this form once before, during the final battle with Jenova. He had needed to be at his full strength then. But it had drained him immensely. And now, with the amethyst draining him too . . .

Somewhere around him, a bone-chilling scream of anger signaled that Rakesh's control had been broken. But Cloud was barely paying attention. He could only stare dumbly at Sephiroth. The other was still trying to calm the amethyst, while the building kept shaking. His hands were trembling.

"What are you doing?!" Cloud cried, finally finding his voice. _"STOP!"_ He lunged forward to pull the stone away. _He had to get it away!_ But a barrier threw him back. A gasp of pain left his lips as he slammed into the opposite wall. All he could do was watch, helpless.

Sephiroth clenched his teeth. His heart was pounding in his ears. But slowly, the walls and floor were ceasing to quake and heave. All was quieting. The amethyst's glow was dimming as it cooled.

His hands trembled more as it slipped from his fingers, clattering on the floor. His strength was spent. His legs gave out, sending him to the floor as well. Blearily he looked out of dimming eyes. Cloud was staring at him, alarmed, frozen to the spot.

The sound of his heart was slowing now. He wanted to speak, but no words would come. His eyes sank closed.

The sound stopped.


	9. Escape of Sorrows

**Notes: The first scene is taken almost entirely from the RP, with just a couple additions or so, and the slight altering of some dialogue to fit in with some stories' events that are not relevant to the RP.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Cloud was still pressed against the stone, his heart racing as he gazed at the scene in front of his eyes.

Yet he was not actually seeing it. His mind was too filled with horror as he tried to piece together the events of the last hours. He did not remember anything clearly after he had fallen asleep in his own bed. He must have woken up completely under Rakesh's control. And then all during this time he had been saying and doing unspeakable, unpardonable things. It was because of him that Sephiroth had taken on the modified Safer form, struggling to harness the amethyst's power.

He swallowed hard, pulling away from the wall. Now the amethyst was glowing barely enough to keep the small room lit. It was harmless now, thanks to Sephiroth. And Sephiroth was still laying on the floor . . . passed out or something. Stupid amethyst. . . .

He crawled over to the other, firmly grasping the bare shoulder. "Sephiroth." His voice croaked out of his throat. He had hardly spoken at all of his own accord since last night. Now, the memories of what he had said made his mouth burn.

Sephiroth was still under his grip. It did not even feel like his shoulder was rising and falling as he breathed. And his wings were spread all around him, so limp. . . .

What . . . what was this? How badly was he hurt?! Cloud gave the older man a rough shake. "Sephiroth!?" he cried.

Silence. Sephiroth was . . . he was . . .

He pushed the form onto its back, letting it fall limply into position. Then he bent down, pressing his ear to the cool chest. There had to be something. Some breath or some heartbeat that was really hard to detect. . . . Nothing.

A hand shot out, taking hold of Sephiroth's jaw and prying it open. He moved over, positioning himself as he leaned to place his mouth over his former enemy's. When this was all said and done, and Sephiroth was awake, Cloud would be wiping his mouth and possibly feeling repulsed by the necessary actions. But right now it was not a consideration.

He forced air into the stilled lungs with all his might. The chest only rose for as long as the borrowed breath lasted, and then was silent again. But Cloud was insistent. For the next indeterminable length of time, the scenario repeated horribly, painfully.

Until at last the blond leaned back, trembling, a mixture of frustration, disbelief, and sick realization passing over his features. He slammed a sore hand onto the stones upon which he was kneeling. _"_N-no, you can't be. . . . _You weren't supposed to die!"_ he screamed, nearly rendering himself hoarse as his throat burned. "You weren't supposed to . . ." His voice trailed off into hopelessness.

"W-what am I going to tell Zack?"

The tones echoed in the lonely space.

But he was not as alone as he believed himself to be.

Thrust out of his body, Sephiroth was staring in shock at the sight before him. What was more surprising---that the lifeless form on the floor was himself, or that Cloud looked ready to have a breakdown? No matter who the person was, it would be horrifying, for one's first coherent view in some time to be a man falling dead. Especially if it had happened at least in part because the deceased was trying to save him.

What Cloud had just voiced was alarming to Sephiroth as well. Zack would be devastated. The thought of him coming now, and finding his dear friend laying dead, was too agonizing to even think about! And Sephiroth would be right there, watching, unable to communicate or reach out to Zack in his grief. . . .

. . . It really should not be surprising to him, that Cloud was only upset because of Zack. It should not bother him, either. He knew Cloud did not like him. He may have been controlled for the majority of the day, but that did not change that in his normal mind, Sephiroth still meant nothing to him.

And whether he wanted it to or not, that did hurt.

Cloud's thoughts were tumbling over and over in his distraught mind. Sephiroth was laying dead. This was his fault. Sephiroth had died to save him. He should have been stronger. Why had he not been able to drive Rakesh out on his own? He was so weak, too weak, and Sephiroth had paid for it.

And how could he forgive himself for what he had said to Zack? It was outrageous, and sickening. Zack had looked so shocked, so stunned. And he had been wounded. It had been obvious in his eyes.

_And Zack was not the only one whom Cloud had hurt with his callousness._

He had said horrible things to Sephiroth as well. The flicker of sadness had been brief, but it had definitely been there. And now those cruel words could never be taken back. He could not even try to make amends.

"I . . . I didn't hate you," he choked out. Why was he even bothering to speak to Sephiroth's dead body? Did what he had never said have to come out somehow? Did he have some vain hope that saying it at all would make him feel better? Or maybe in some part of his mind, he half-wanted Sephiroth to still hear him.

"I . . . I know I said I forgave you a long time ago, and it's true," he continued helplessly. "And . . . I . . . I . . ." He gave a weak curse. "You died thinking I hated you. But I can't I _can't_, not now, when I know what's it like, to not have control of your mind. . . ." And to have to live every day with the knowledge that so many people's lives had been damaged or destroyed in that madness. . . . How was Sephiroth even able to go on at all? He had been stronger than Cloud had ever believed.

He leaned forward, gripping at his hair as he trembled. _Oh, dear God, if he could only take back the last twenty-four hours . . . !_

Sephiroth, in spirit form, was staring at him. Cloud was overwrought. And it was not only because of Zack. Cloud was blaming himself for Sephiroth's demise. Maybe . . . as long as Cloud was "speaking" to Sephiroth, Sephiroth should also say what he had been keeping inside. . . . Even if Cloud would not be able to hear him. . . .

"Cloud . . ." He moved closer to the other. "I . . . don't hate you, either. I haven't, not since I regained possession of my mind. . . ." Had Cloud ever really known it? Or had he always believed that Sephiroth hated Cloud the way Cloud had hated him? After all of this, how much had they actually known about each other at all? Anything whatsoever?

Cloud looked up again, gazing blankly at the body in front of him. The chest was still. The wings would never move again. Somehow, it seemed even more tragic, to see him laying there like that. . . . So powerful and yet so helpless. . . .

His agony went so much deeper than what he had just spoken. . . .

"I was so angry on this planet, when I got my memories back," he murmured. "But . . . all I really wanted was to stop hating." He had just not known how, or else part of him had been too stubborn to try for a long time. Still, at some point during that time, his hatred had begun to melt. And then Zack and Aerith had been restored, bringing back two large and painful holes in his heart. He had felt too whole at that point to even pretend to hate. Yet he had still been too proud to admit what had actually happened.

Zack was right, as always. And Cloud had not listened, as always.

"That's the truth. . . ." His voice sounded so numb. "I didn't want you to die. . . ."

Sephiroth smirked grimly. "I didn't want it either," he said. Yet he had known it would be a possibility. Had he believed, somewhere in his mind, that he would be stronger than the amethyst's powers? He had wanted that. . . .

His eyes narrowed as he fully noticed what Cloud was doing. He was digging his fingernails so deeply into his palms that he was drawing blood.

". . . I thought of you as a friend, but I've just been too afraid to admit it to myself."

Sephiroth could only stare. Cloud . . . what? How could he . . . ? Even when he had not thought that Cloud actually hated him, he had been certain that Cloud only tolerated him and did not really care. And . . . it was not true at all?

"But it's too late now." Cloud's voice dropped to only barely above a whisper. Zack had warned him, just earlier today, not to wait to acknowledge the truth. That seemed like a century ago now. . . .

. . . So much pain could have been avoided, if they had just not been so stubborn, and so convinced that each knew what the other was thinking. At least, if they had still been brought to this ending, they would have already known the truth. They would not just be discovering it now, when there was nothing that could be done.

Slowly Sephiroth reached out, laying a transparent hand on Cloud's shoulder. He would not feel the action. He did not have any idea that Sephiroth was hearing what was being said. Would he have even spoken at all, had he believed it? In spite of Cloud's sincerity now, it was almost certain that he would find it supremely embarrassing, to say these things if he knew he had an audience.

But Cloud froze. There was a cold breeze and a presence here. Something had touched his shoulder. And the amethyst was not acting up again. It was still pretty placid, sitting where it was on the floor. Was he imagining this? Was it wishful thinking?

. . . Could he really not be alone?

For Cloud to react was the last thing Sephiroth had expected. But then again, this entire day had been about the unexpected, hadn't it? He leaned back, sighing in resignation.

"Cloud . . . I'm sorry. . . ."

_I'm sorry. . . ._

Words themselves were not getting through, but there was a definite message. This . . . presence regretted something. Could it be . . . ? Cloud glanced over his shoulder. No one was visible, yet he was looking right at Sephiroth.

"I suppose . . . I thought of you as a friend, as well." This was the last conversation Sephiroth had ever dreamed he would be having. And with a once-hated enemy, no less. To say that much had changed since his restoration to sanity would be an understatement. Though he had respected Cloud since regaining his memories, and though they had been close allies even when neither had remembered anything, it had taken time to come to consider Cloud a friend once they had their pasts intact.

"I kept my feelings inside, pushing them away because I believed they were pointless. I didn't think you could or would ever feel that way about me."

Cloud swallowed hard. Sephiroth had cared about him, too, if this was real. He had been blind . . . so blind. . . .

He ran his tongue over his lips, daring to speak again. "Sephiroth . . . ?"

And he felt the resigned and sad assurance. Sephiroth was there. He had not wanted to die. He wanted to live. But it was over for him. And he wondered how long he would remain in this state, consigned to be a wandering spirit. Not that he was anxious to move on and leave everyone behind, but if they could not fully communicate anyway . . .

Again Cloud slammed a fist into the stone floor. "It's not fair," he whispered.

_Life isn't fair. Nor is death._

The sound of something scraping caused him to jerk his head up. Something was opening. What was going to happen now? He tensed. If Dalton found his way in here . . . and saw the amethyst . . .

"Cloud?! Seph?!"

His heart twisted. It was Zack. Now he would be rescued, but Zack would see Sephiroth's body laying here.

"I'm . . . I'm here," he choked out.

A beam of whitish-yellow light shone into the room as a panel in the wall opened. Zack ran into the room, flashlight in hand. Angeal was coming behind him. Both took in the scene, stunned at the sight. Angeal stiffened when he noticed the body. And Zack . . .

He stumbled back, turning pale. "Seph," he whispered. Dropping the flashlight, he ran over and knelt down beside the other. "Seph, wake up!" he cried, gripping the cool shoulder. And his eyes widened. He could tell what Cloud had not been able to bring himself to say.

"Dead . . ." Zack stared into the lifeless face, brushing the bangs to the side. "Not just unconscious. . . . He's dead. . . ."

Angeal could only look on, his expression horrified and haunted. This was . . . it could not be. . . . It was incomprehensible. He had thought that, now that he had his memories, they and Zack would be able to spend time together, getting reacquainted. He had started to feel so close to Sephiroth again, and Sephiroth had seemed to feel the same about him. And now . . . now . . .

_Being restored did not render one immortal._

"How . . . did this happen?" he managed to ask.

Cloud slumped back. "I . . . I was being controlled again." His voice sounded so hollow. . . . "Rakesh wanted the amethyst, and Sephiroth was trying to stop him, and to get the building to stop shaking. . . ." He could hardly stand to watch as Zack pressed his fingers to Sephiroth's neck, then bent down to listen to the stilled heart. "It killed him. . . ." _It's my fault. . . ._ "I . . . I tried to revive him. . . . It didn't work. . . ."

Now Zack was reaching down, wrapping his arms around the motionless form. He eased Sephiroth's upper body into his trembling grip, letting the limp head and neck come to rest on his shoulder. His eyes were filling with heartbroken tears. "Seph," he choked, his tone hopeless. "Seph, wake up. . . ." But Seph would not wake up. He knew that. He knew it, and yet he still had some vain spark of hope, some thought, that the form would stir, the wings would twitch, the green eyes would open. . . . But Seph never moved.

_"WHY?!"_ Zack's voice was strangled, anguished, as it echoed off the walls._Why had this happened? Why had he not been able to do anything? And . . . he had given the amethyst to Seph right before the trapdoor had opened. He had wanted to make sure that nothing horrible happened, but now . . . what could be worse than this? Was it . . . his fault Seph was . . ._

Vaguely he was aware of Angeal coming over and kneeling down as well. A strong hand was laid on Sephiroth's clammy shoulder. The other was placed on Zack's shuddering shoulder. Angeal was grieving too. But at the same time, he was trying to comfort Zack.

Cloud had to look away. He felt so out of place here, among the mourners, yet . . . he knew he was one of them. And now he could no longer sense that presence. Had Sephiroth been called away? Or was he still there, but could no longer communicate at all? If anyone needed him now, it was Zack and Angeal, the two who had never stopped caring about him.

Still . . . had Cloud ever not cared? Or had he only believed that, because of his past hatred and bitterness? . . . He had always cared, even then.

Another panel was creaking open. All three of the living men started, tensing as they looked to the source of the sound. Cloud's stomach twisted. It was Dalton who was coming in now, with Azazel and Maryn in tow. He was dragging the girl by the wrist, even as she kept trying to tear herself free.

He began to reach for the sword on his back. He would not let Sephiroth's sacrifice be in vain. If Dalton got the stone, all would be lost. And already there had been too many losses.

"Well, well." Dalton's greasy tone was only accentuated by his treacherous smirk. "What do we have here?" He trained his flashlight on the small group, ignoring a gasp from Maryn when she saw Sephiroth's state. If anything, Dalton seemed delighted by the circumstances. "A tragedy?" he ridiculed. "Did the fall kill him?"

Cloud stood up, his eyes flashing. "Shut up," he said, his voice cold. "You don't know anything about what happened here."

"Oh, but I do." Dalton smirked. "Gunju Rakesh told me. Sephiroth died to free you from his control. Don't you feel special?"

Zack stared at Dalton in sickened disbelief. Subconsciously he brought Seph's body closer to him. Nothing was sacred to Dalton. Seph had made a selfless sacrifice, and of course Dalton would mock it.

"Or maybe you're blaming yourself for what happened." Dalton took a step towards the amethyst, and was promptly greeted by Cloud's sword. The blue eyes regarded him with ice. The message was clear. Dalton would not be able to get the gem without going past Cloud first.

Zack swallowed hard, beginning to release Seph from his grasp. They would all need to fight. That was what Seph would want. There was no time to grieve. He had to push all of that aside to deal with later. And Angeal realized it, too. He was already getting up, pulling out his own weapon.

Gently Zack laid the body as close to the opposite wall as possible. He bit his lip, feeling the tears pricking his eyes as he brought the wings around his dear friend in partial protection, and partially to keep them from being stepped on. "We'll come back for you, alright, pal?" he whispered. He knew Seph was not in there now, but that could not keep him from talking to the form anyway. Seph _had_ been there . . . and he looked so drained . . . like he was asleep. . . . It was all Zack could do to not completely break down.

Dalton did not look intimidated as Zack and Angeal joined Cloud in standing in front of the amethyst. "Mr. Hewley, too," he remarked. "So good to see you again. You were missed at work today."

Angeal glared. "I meant to tell you before, but now's as good a time as any. I'm resigning."

"Hmm. A pity, but I can't say I didn't expect it." Dalton smirked. "I had a feeling you'd go back to your old friends, once you remembered them."

"You knew all along about them, didn't you." Angeal's voice was dark and cold.

"Naturally. I couldn't believe what a find you were." Dalton sneered. "Imagine, an old friend of both Sephiroth's and Mr. Fair's walking right into the building and wanting to be hired. It would have been so interesting, if you had agreed to spy for me. Of course, right now it doesn't matter too much."

He gripped firmly at Maryn's wrist. "You know I could so easily hold Maryn hostage," he mused, as she glowered at him. "I could force you to hand over the amethyst in exchange for her life."

"You're not going to do that," Zack said. It was amazing that he could even keep his voice steady. "Without Gunju Rakesh to control us, you're gonna need her to pick up the thing."

"And I _won't!_" Maryn screamed. "It's your fault Mr. Sephiroth is dead!" She looked to Dalton with fire in her eyes. "I wouldn't help you before, and I _really _won't now!"

"My fault?" he repeated, sneering. "I think you have it wrong, my dear. It's Mr. Strife's fault, isn't it?" He looked to Cloud, leering more as a stab of pain went through the blue eyes. "If you'd only been stronger, then Sephiroth would not have gotten himself killed trying to set you free."

Zack gripped the sword, his knuckles going white. He had not been able to break free, either. And Cloud already felt so awful. How dare Dalton treat him like this! "It wasn't Cloud's fault!" he cried.

"Oh?" Dalton looked to him, the smirk not dimming. "Then maybe it's yours, Mr. Fair."

Zack wavering, the agony flickering on his face.

Noticing, Dalton plunged on. "Yes," he mused thoughtfully, "it's your fault. You should have been stronger than Cloud. You shouldn't have let yourself be controlled. And you most certainly shouldn't have given the gem to Sephiroth. Maybe you wanted him to die, hmm?"

Zack could not stand it. A cry tore from his lips as he rushed ahead, the sword held high. Somewhere behind him, Angeal was calling to him, telling him to stop. And Cloud was yelling his name. But Zack was not listening. For years Dalton had been doing abominable things to him and Seph, and Maryn. This time Cloud and Angeal had gotten mixed up in it as well, and now Seph was . . . _dead. . . ._ Dalton deserved to die. He had deserved death for years! Why had he stayed alive all this time, even surviving Meteor? So many had died then, so many who should have lived. . . .

Maryn screamed. Zack froze, his heart racing, his sword inches from striking Dalton. _What was he doing?!_ He would kill the creep right there when Maryn was watching, when she would be so close that she would see and feel all of it!

_Zack, no._

His eyes widened. _Seph. . . . You're still with us. . . ._ A lump rose in his throat.

_What I did was my own choice. Neither you or Cloud are responsible. And if you kill Dalton now . . . what then?_

His shoulders slumped, the weapon lowering until the tip was touching the stones. He was breathing heavily, the burst of rage ebbing from his soul. If he had struck out of hatred, even though for a moment he had wanted to more than anything, he would regret it. And he would never be the same.

Dalton, who had been cowering, began to straighten again. A twisted smirk came over his features. "I knew you couldn't do it, Mr. Fair," he taunted. At the same time, he reached into his jacket. A glint of dark metal caught the glow of a flashlight.

_"NO!"_ Maryn lunged at him from behind, leaping onto his back. The sudden action sent him stumbling forward. He let out a cry of surprise, the gun in his hand firing into the wall.

Pandemonium broke loose. Both Dalton and Azazel possessed guns, and as they shot at Cloud, Zack, and Angeal, the swordsmen retaliated by deflecting the bullets. There were two things they had to make sure would not be hit---the amethyst, and Sephiroth's body. Somehow they managed.

Dalton hissed as his cheek was grazed. He fired again, aiming at Cloud. The blond ducked, letting the bullet hit the wall.

Azazel grunted as he fell back, reaching to clutch at his shoulder. Blood oozed through the fingers of his remaining natural hand. But then he smirked, taking out a small knife with lightning speed.

"Look out!" Angeal warned. As it was thrown, he dove out of the way.

Instead it struck the amethyst. As it clattered to the floor, the gem began to light up. It was tired of all the fighting, and being hit itself was the final straw. The pure in heart had better leave this moment. It was going to topple the temple this time.

Cloud froze at the too-familiar rumbling. It was almost a warning, as if they were being told to pack up and leave. "Hold your fire!" he yelled at Dalton and Azazel. "We're all going to die in here because of this stupid rock!" He began to back up near the doorway Zack and Angeal had come through. They would have to leave. If Dalton had any sense, he would go, too.

Dalton's eyes widened, then narrowed as the rumbling increased. It was worse where he and Azazel were located. And as he tried to steady himself, he found that he was much too close to the amethyst. It glowed all the brighter and more fierce. This time the crimson ripples were obvious.

"Let's go!" Azazel exclaimed, grabbing at the back of Dalton's jacket with his prosthetic hand. "If the temple collapses, we can come back and go through the rubble."

Dalton frowned, but slowly nodded. "This way," he said, abruptly turning to run through the doorway from which they had come.

Zack placed the sword on his back, running to where Seph was still laying. Maryn scrambled up, her eyes filled with fear. She had crouched beside the lifeless body when the gunfire had erupted, and now the tears were visible on her face. It was so horrible, to be there beside Mr. Sephiroth, and to know that he would never move or get up again. . . . At least she had made amends with him before . . . before the last . . . but oh! poor Zack. . . . Her heart shattered as she stared up at him. _This had happened because of her. . . ._

"Zack . . . !" she sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I . . . I went with Dalton because he said he'd hurt you if I didn't, but now . . ."

He laid a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's not your fault," he said firmly. "But we'll talk later. Come on, follow Cloud now." He steered her in that direction. "Angeal and I have to get Seph." There was no way he would leave Seph's body to be crushed in the collapsing temple. They would take him home, and . . . and bury him there. That was what had to be.

Angeal was already bending down, starting to lift the form. Zack hastened to help, draping an arm over his shoulders and placing his own arm around Seph's waist. Holding onto the opposite side likewise, and clutching Sephiroth's other arm, Angeal straightened up. This would not be easy, but if they hurried, maybe they would be able to make it.

He nodded to Zack. "Alright," he said. He would have to ignore the eerie, limp feel of their friend. Somehow.

Zack nodded as well. "Watch out for the wings!" he reminded as they started to run after Cloud and Maryn.

At the top of the staircase was a long corridor, which divided into two paths. There would not be time to try going back the way they had originally come. The floor in the amethyst chamber had been falling apart. Zack and Angeal had only barely managed to escape into the hallway after Cloud and Seph had fallen through the trapdoor. They would have to take the second path now and pray that it was a way outside.

They ran to the right-hand section, struggling to follow the sole beam from Maryn's flashlight. Behind them, the rumbling continued, increasing in volume and magnitude. The floor on which they were traveling was shaking violently. And the ceiling was not making pleasant sounds either. It creaked and groaned, shifting overhead as they dashed around the corner.

"We might not make it!" Cloud yelled as they descended a long flight of steps.

"We have to make it!" Zack shot back. His heart was shredded in pieces to lose Seph. Yet dying was not an option. Cloud and Angeal and Maryn all needed to live. And Zack could not, and did not ever want, to leave Aerith again---nor did he want to not be with his living friends, should he perish while the others made it out. They would be devastated to lose him.

The stairs rocked behind them. As they reached the bottom, the top one began to crack. The ceiling was giving way above it.

"We're barely keeping ahead of the destruction!" Angeal yelled as they ran ahead.

Maryn's heart was pounding as she led the way with Cloud, shining her flashlight down the empty hall. There did not seem to be any traps along this path. Was it supposed to be a secret journey for only temple workers to take? Maybe in the past, it had been used like that, even though now it seemed that no one had come this way in ages.

Except the spiders. Cobwebs were everywhere---in corners, on the walls, hanging from the ceiling. . . . She ducked under one that was too low for comfort. Behind her, she could hear Cloud slicing through it with his sword. He did not like them any better than she did. And they would be in the way when speed and time was of the utmost essence!

Blindly they tore through the rest of the levels. The building continued to cave in behind them, pillars and stones crumbling to pieces in their wake. Would they make it? Up ahead, it almost looked like a sliver of light. Was that a door? Was it the moon they were seeing? If it was not the way out, what would they do? Would they perish after all?

"I can see trees!" Zack called over the noise.

"I can too!" Maryn exclaimed. "And stars!"

She arrived first, staring around at the measurements of the doorway before hurrying through. They would be able to get out. They would, if they came right now . . . !

Cloud ran out next, turning to look back at the others. His heart leaped into his throat. The floor was giving way, right as they were coming to the exit. "Zack!" he yelled, dashing back to them. "Angeal!" They had to get out! _They had to . . ._

Zack stumbled forward, Seph's body weight throwing him off-balance. The crumbling stones had been right under his feet a minute ago. And now Angeal was falling! He had let go of Seph to try to grab the wall and find solid ground, but he would not be able to without help!

Immediately Cloud grabbed the lifeless form, releasing Zack from the extra weight. "Go help him!" he yelled.

Zack could only give Cloud a brief look of gratitude before turning and snatching Angeal's wrist with both hands. "I'm not losing you too!" he cried.

Angeal looked up at Zack, his fingers curling around his friend's wrist. "I'm not dying, either!" he replied, gritting his teeth. Just a little bit further. . . .

Something took hold of his flailing left wrist as well. His eyes widened, turning to look. All he could see was a fleeting glimpse of a gossamer figure, and so many wings. . . . The color drained from his face.

_Sephiroth . . . ?_

Then it was gone. Zack was pulling him onto the grass. Angeal staggered off-balance, nearly crashing into the younger man before righting himself.

"Are you okay?" Zack demanded.

Angeal gave a slow, yet firm, nod. "Yeah," he answered, running a hand through his hair.

Had he really seen . . . ? Sephiroth would come to help if he at all could. And Angeal had not imagined his left wrist being grabbed. A phantom of some kind had definitely been there. And who would it have been, if not Sephiroth?

"Let's go!" Cloud screamed at them. He was still trying to balance Sephiroth's body. A chill ran up his spine as it slumped further against him. The wings added so much extra weight. . . .

Angeal nodded, running over and taking the form from the overwhelmed blond. Zack hurried to help him, and they, Cloud, and Maryn began to run. They could not be in the direct vicinity when the temple collapsed. They could be hit by stray debris. Already stones were flying overhead as the place crumbled.

They were only barely out of its shadow when it finished giving up the ghost. Zack coughed, covering his nose and mouth as the dust cloud spread into the air. It was over. If the amethyst had come through this intact, no one would ever find it. And if Dalton and Azazel had survived, they had better be smart enough to realize it.

And something else hit him. How would they get back to the airplane? When Cloud had led them here, he had not even been himself. Would any of them remember the way back, in the dark? Suddenly Zack's knees felt very weak.

A loud motor overhead, followed quickly by a searchlight, sent all of them looking heavenward. "What is that?!" Angeal exclaimed. Whatever it was, it was coming closer. And the light was shining on them. Angeal squinted, trying to balance Sephiroth to look past it. He did not recognize it, but whatever it was, it did not look like an airplane. Or sound like one.

_It had better not be Dalton's pilot. . . ._

Zack's eyes widened in realization. "Cloud!" he cried, looking to the younger man. "Is that . . . ?"

Cloud nodded. "That's the _Shera_," he reported. "They've found us."

He should feel relieved about that, and he did, yet at the same time it felt as though their friends were not coming to collect them after a victory.

All of them should be boarding the _Shera_, alive and well. But now that would not happen.


	10. Resolution

**Notes: Yet more RP influence, though a lot of scenes here have been altered and added to! Perhaps I should have waited to post this, with the holiday weekend and all, and people being away, but eh, I can't resist. Thanks to Lisa and Kaze for plot help!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Zack was sitting on the floor in one of the _Shera_'s cabins, staring off at the opposite wall. He was leaning against the side of the bed, his knees drawn up to his chest. And who knew how long he had been in that position. He had no idea.

All who were aboard had been shocked to hear what had happened, especially concerning Sephiroth's death. Aerith had been alarmed and saddened. But, knowing that Zack needed time alone to process this tragedy, she had instructed the others to let him have a cabin to himself on the ride back. He had wanted the body taken in there, as well. But he could not bear to look up at the form again.

So instead he gazed at the wall. Maybe he should not even be in here. Maybe he should be struggling to be strong and comfort Angeal and Cloud. They were both grief-stricken. Yes, Cloud too. He had seen it. And he had known for months what Cloud's feelings were, the feelings he refused to let himself believe. The guilt Cloud must feel now was not something Zack would wish on his worst enemy.

He had not allowed himself to mourn for Seph before. He had not been able to, with all that had been happening. But he had felt shock and horror and so many indescribable feelings when he had entered that room and found Seph laying so motionless. Now he felt so numb. Part of him wanted to weep, to finally release what he had held back. The other part could not seem to understand what he wanted. The tears were locked inside.

"Why did this have to happen?" he whispered. "Why you, Seph?"

Not that it should have been any of them. Why could they not have all been able to get out, to live?

He and Seph had not said much to each other, when they had been trapped in Fragmented Triangle and had needed to conserve oxygen, but one thing Zack recalled very clearly was the exchange concerning their misadventures with Dalton.

_"This sort of thing always happens when Dalton is involved," _Seph had remarked, only half-sarcastic.

_"Yeah," _Zack had agreed,_ "and it really ticks me off."_But then he had smiled. _"Oh well, we always come out of these messes with flying colors. Right?"_

Seph had hesitated for some time, but at last he had answered. _"Right."_

And now he was gone.

Zack had felt his presence when he had nearly cut Dalton down out of rage and hatred. And Seph had been with them up to the point of escape. But now Zack did not feel anything. Seph must have been called on, to whatever afterlife he would get sent to. Zack would not see him again, not until he died as well. He wouldn't get to talk to Seph, or joke with him, or even just sit with him.

The tears came then, unbidden. Zack crossed his arms on top of his knees, burying his face as his shoulders heaved.

_Seph . . . I want you back. . . ._

A knock at the door caused him to abruptly look up. "Yeah?" he choked, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Zack?" It was Angeal. "Cloud and I wondered if you were alright."

Zack slumped against the bed, letting his legs stretch out. "I'm still breathing," he said with a weak grin.

"Can we come in?" That was Cloud.

"Go ahead. Door's not locked." Zack reached for the edge of the mattress, pulling himself up. A shiver ran down his spine as his hand brushed a motionless white wing.

The doorknob turned as Cloud and Angeal entered. From their eyes, both were visibly upset about Sephiroth, as well as worried for Zack. Cloud deliberately avoided looking at the body.

"We're going to be landing soon," he reported.

Zack nodded weakly. "Cloud . . ." He looked to the blond, his own eyes desperate. "You know I didn't mean those awful things I was saying back at the temple, don't you?"

Cloud blinked. "Of course," he said.

Zack sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I . . . I was really upset wondering if something'd happened to you and Seph, when you both fell, but I tried to tell myself you'd both be fine. So did Angeal. . . ." He smirked wanly at his other living friend, before returning his gaze to Cloud. "I thought I'd get to say I was sorry. . . ."

Cloud reached out, laying a hand firmly on Zack's shoulder. "He knows," he said. He was trying to keep his own voice from cracking, but he was failing. He should be able to keep his emotions in check, especially around Zack. Seeing Zack so distraught was making it harder for him. Not that it was not already hard enough. But he would not be at such a breaking point if it was Barret in the room, for instance.

He ran his tongue over his lips, struggling to speak once more---and to control the wobbling. He really needed to. "He was with us for a while . . . after . . ." He trailed off. Zack would know what he meant.

Zack struggled to smile. "Yeah. . . . He was. . . ." He brought his hand up, gripping at Cloud's as if it was a lifeline.

Angeal came over as well, resting a hand on Zack's other shoulder. ". . . He was helping you pull me up," he said quietly. "I saw his spirit there. . . ."

Zack stared. _Seph had been there then?_ But then he smiled more. "He would," he said.

He sighed, as if debating whether to tell something that was on his mind. The others looked at him questioningly. Maybe it was something he should not be pondering, but he was, and well, he was going to throw it out there. It was not going to leave him alone unless he did.

"A few minutes ago, I heard these bells ringing in a church we flew over," he said, his tone slow. "It was weird . . . I mean, what a time to be thinking of this, right? This Christmas song I've been hearing popped into my head."

Cloud raised an eyebrow. Angeal's expression altered only slightly.

Zack rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't remember what it was called," he said sheepishly, "but there's a part in it where the guy is upset saying that there isn't any peace on earth, that the hate in the world's too strong. And . . ." His shoulders slumped. "It sure reminded me of what happened here. . . ."

Cloud frowned a bit. "So Christmas songs can be pessimistic too?" Knowing Zack, it seemed odd that he would even pay much attention to one that was. He always switched the radio off of certain songs that he found boring or not in keeping with what he thought Christmas was about.

"Oh no!" Zack interjected. "The song went on and the guy got his spirits picked up. There was one line in the song that said something like 'the wrong will fail, the right prevail' . . ." He looked back at Seph's lifeless form. When he spoke again, his voice had lowered. "And I got wondering if we really prevailed here. I mean . . . I know there have to be sacrifices in war, but . . ."

Angeal gently squeezed Zack's shoulder. He was not usually a comforting sort, but right now Zack needed it.

"Sephiroth didn't want to die," he said, "but he wanted us to live. And he wanted Dalton to be stopped." He paused. "I think Sephiroth would say that we prevailed."

Cloud gave a slow nod. That was true. Sephiroth would feel that they had accomplished the most important goals.

Zack tried to smile. "Yeah . . . I know that. But I wanted to save all my friends. I feel like I failed, anyway."

"You can't do everything." Cloud's voice was gruff. But Zack could hear the underlying sadness. Cloud felt the same way.

He paused. "You can't really feel like you've won . . . not if a friend is dead."

Zack blinked. The double message of Cloud's words was clear, and Cloud knew it. And even though Zack had known Cloud cared about Seph, it was surprising for Cloud to actually admit it like that. And it was tragic, that Cloud had only realized his feelings when it was too late . . . as Zack had feared.

A cold breeze wafted through the room, sending the wild piece of hair into Zack's face. A startled exclamation left his lips. The windows were tightly shut. And Cloud and Angeal had felt it, too. They were looking around the room, bewildered. Cloud especially looked confused. It was the same sensation he had experienced when Sephiroth had been with him in spirit form.

Zack swallowed a new lump. Was Seph here . . . to say goodbye? He opened his mouth. He wanted to call out, but the words had lodged.

Instead, a faint voice was carried on the mysterious wind---a voice that made Angeal bewildered and Cloud turn pale.

_"Sephiroth. The Promised Land is not for you . . . yet. You gave your life for my son. Go back to him, and to your other friends."_

Cloud whirled, staring in the direction of the voice. "Mom?!" he called.

Angeal just stared.

Zack froze. _Seph. . . . It sounded like . . . could it be . . . ?_ He ran over to the bed, his heart racing. Seph was so still. But was there some color returning to his skin? Was there some hint of breath? He leaned forward, placing his hands on the mattress. "Seph?" he whispered. "Are you with us?" It was hard to dare to believe. But all of them had heard the woman's voice. She had seemed to be saying that Seph could come back. . . .

Somewhere in his mind, he knew that Cloud and Angeal had come over as well. But he was focused on the movement he had just seen. A wing had twitched. Maybe he had bumped it, but . . . no! Cloud saw it too. He gasped.

Angeal leaned over, his mind whirling. Was this real? Had the wing actually . . . yes! It had! Now other wings were twitching as well. And Sephiroth was softly groaning.

The green eyes opened.

_"SEPH!"_ Zack's joy could not be contained. He leaned down, pulling his dear friend into a gentle, welcoming embrace. Seph's skin was warm. He was breathing. He was awake. His eyes were clear. It was too wonderful to be true. Someone had seen fit to send him back.

Sephiroth only looked startled for a brief moment. This was to be expected from Zack. And he himself was awed and amazed by this turn of events. He had been allowed to return. He sank into the pillows, reaching up to lay a hand on Zack's shoulder blades in a half-hug.

Angeal allowed himself a sincere smile. "You've been missed," he said.

Sephiroth looked to him. "I noticed," he said.

His gaze turned to Cloud. The blond looked back, many emotions going through his eyes. He could not believe this was real, even while staring right at the one whose death he had recently witnessed. Sephiroth had been allowed to keep his second chance at life. And Cloud himself had a second chance. He could be the friend whom he had realized he wanted to be. It was not too late.

Did Sephiroth remember their sort-of conversation when he had been out of his body? And what Cloud had confessed? He did not give any indication of it. But he naturally would not, not with others around. They would need to have a talk soon . . . no matter how embarrassing it would be to broach the subject under normal circumstances.

Cloud hesitated. But then he reached out, laying his hand on Sephiroth's shoulder. "Welcome back," he said. His voice was still gruff. But Sephiroth caught a vague smile.

Sephiroth nodded in return. The silent message had been received.

Zack leaned back, an ecstatic grin spreading across his features. No words could express what he was feeling. He wanted to go on the roof and shout to the world. Seph was alive. _He was alive!_

The door was pushed open. "What's all the hubbub in here?" Cid demanded.

Zack looked over, the joy obvious. "Seph's alive!" he exclaimed.

Cid stared, meeting the tired yet triumphant gaze of his former enemy and now-reluctant ally. He shook his head, a shocked exclamation leaving his lips. "You just can't stay away, can you?" he said.

Sephiroth grunted.

"He never can," Cloud supplied.

Cid's hands went to his hips as he surveyed the group. "Anyway, just came to say we landed in the yard," he said. "When you're done havin' your get-together, come on out. I gotta get back home."

Zack blinked. They had landed? He had not even noticed. But he grinned again. "Sure thing!" he chirped.

On his way out, Cid met a confused Tifa in the corridor. She watched him, unsure of what he was up to. "What's going on?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Ol' Sephiroth is back," he replied, cursing again. "Everyone seems pretty happy about it . . . yeah, even Cloud."

He left Tifa staring after him.

* * *

Sephiroth was alive, but he was very weakened. Zack and Angeal still needed to help him down the ramp and across the yard to the manor. It was humiliating, especially knowing that people such as Cid and Barret were observing, but it could not be helped. He did not even have the strength to get out of his Safer form. He would have to remain in it for a while, at least until after he could rest.

He stumbled when they reached the stairs, slamming into Zack. The brunet only held on more firmly, shooting Seph a worried look as he moved to the next step. Angeal's grip tightened as well. They were not going to let their friend fall.

At last Sephiroth resigned himself to their actions. It was all he was really capable of doing, at this point. Slowly he placed a foot on the step Zack was on, pulling himself up to it. Somehow he would make it inside. And then there would be more stairs to brave. He was going to go to his room. That was the only location where he would feel comfortable resting.

Cloud went ahead of them, opening the door as they came to it. Behind them, Aerith and Tifa and Maryn were following. The others were not planning to come inside, and that was just as well. Sephiroth abhorred displaying weakness to so many people, especially to those who did not like or trust him.

Marlene and Denzel came running when the door was opened.

"Cloud!" Denzel greeted.

"You came back!" Marlene exclaimed.

Cloud smiled a bit. "Yeah, I did," he said. "So did everyone else."

Denzel was about to ask why Cloud was saying such a thing, when Zack and Angeal entered with Sephiroth. Denzel, and Marlene, could only stare in amazement at the sheer number of wings. They had never witnessed, or had even heard about, Sephiroth's modified Safer form. To behold it now was stunning.

"What happened to you?" Denzel demanded.

Sephiroth looked over at the boy, his expression tired. What, exactly, did Denzel want to know? Why Sephiroth was being helped as if he was gravely injured? Why he had sprouted seven wings? Maybe why he looked like he would drop if he was not being held up. Or perhaps all of the above. He did not want to explain any of it.

"Too much," he said.

Marlene studied him with a quiet, thoughtful look, but did not elaborate on her thoughts. As Zack and Angeal guided him to the staircase, she hurried after them to retrieve a large white feather that had fallen to the floor. She held it up to the light, fascinated. It was beautiful.

"How can he have wings?" she asked, looking up at Cloud as he came over.

Cloud shrugged. This was not a great time to say that Sephiroth had been cruelly experimented on, and that he had further honed the results of those experiments due to the knowledge he had gained from the Lifestream. Sephiroth likely would not want him to tell that information, either.

"That guy has lots of surprises," he said then.

Marlene nodded, running a finger up and down the feather. "I think I like this one," she decided.

Cloud smiled a bit. Someone else who did not find Sephiroth to be a monster because of his wings. Not that he had ever thought Marlene would think it. He had never thought she would see his wings at all.

He had never imagined any of this day's events would be happening.

* * *

Sephiroth collapsed into the softness of the mattress in his room, sprawling on his stomach. After freshening up a bit, the idea of rest was almost overwhelming. The wings were going limp on the large bed, evidence of his relaxing state. Dying and coming back to life was exhausting in and of itself, to say nothing of the weariness from what had caused his death in the first place.

He brought the pillow closer to him, resting his cheek against the material. He would sleep for a while, and then maybe he would be strong enough to undo the Safer form. The other time he had been stranded in this form for a while, he had really been too ill to take note. But now he was quite aware of it, and the possible complications that could result from trying to sleep with so many wings attached to his body. Yet on the other hand, he was too exhausted to pay much attention this time.

A hesitant knock at the door only restored his consciousness partway. "What is it?" he half-mumbled. At least he had the presence of mind to turn so that his mouth was not against the fabric.

"Well, can I come in?" Cloud grumbled.

"Go ahead." Sephiroth was much too tired to argue, and anyway, he had an idea of what this was about. Slowly he began to move onto his side, letting the wings on the chosen side spread out ahead of him. He really wanted to prop himself up on an elbow, but his arm did not want to move from its current location under the pillow.

The door opened. Cloud slipped inside, pulling the slab of wood shut behind him. He shifted uncomfortably, crossing his arms as he studied the older man in front of him.

"So . . ." he began, and then was not sure at all how to proceed. Maybe he should just cut to the chase . . . or one of them.

"You saw my mom."

Sephiroth regarded him through what he hoped were not half-closed, bleary eyes. "Yes."

". . . What did she say? . . . Other that what I already heard," he added.

". . . She was pleased that we've come to a mutual understanding."

Cloud snorted. Yeah, she would be. Especially after what she had told Cloud himself during that experience when he had been shot nearly to death at Jenova Corp. And this brought him to the other main point he wanted to know.

"So you still remember."

"I didn't lose any memories while traveling in and out of my body, no."

Cloud shifted, running a hand through his hair. He had meant everything he had said back then, but this was still embarrassing, all things considered.

"And what I told you was understood, wasn't it?"

Cloud nodded. "You feel the same way I do." He shifted again. "So the question is . . . what are we going to do about it?"

"Do?" Sephiroth raised a tired eyebrow. "There isn't anything to do, except to go on living as we have been. We were already friends before this came about, Cloud. What's different now is that we are willing to acknowledge it."

Cloud smirked slightly. "I guess so," he said.

Sephiroth nodded in approval, sinking further into the mattress.

Cloud took the hint. "You should get some rest," he said, reaching for the doorknob.

"So should you," Sephiroth answered, his tone dry. Cloud might not be aware of it, but he looked ready to drop. He had not been in a condition to leave the house when Rakesh had taken his body for a joyride.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Cloud hauled open the door, stepping into the hall.

Sephiroth was asleep almost before the door shut again.

* * *

As Cloud turned to go to his room, Zack approached him from his own quarters.

"Hey!" he grinned. "How's Seph?"

Cloud shrugged. "Tired. He's probably already asleep," he said.

"And you should be, too!" Zack said, poking him.

"I'm going, I'm going." Cloud waved him off.

"You guys are too stubborn," Zack mock-scolded.

"And we're so much alike. I know, I've heard it before." But this time, instead of boredly rejecting Zack's words, Cloud found a small smile escaping. Not that Zack had not already figured things out. There was no need to hide anything from him. And it would be pointless to try, anyway.

Zack clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Yep!" He smirked. "Man, I wonder how I got all these serious guys for pals."

"Heh. Just lucky, I guess," Cloud returned. _For them as much as for Zack, if not moreso._

Zack grinned again. "Get to bed!" he said, mock-pushing Cloud in that direction.

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Now you sound like Aerith."

"What can I say?" Zack smiled. "She's a good influence."

Cloud shook his head, walking towards his room. Zack was happy again.

And so was he.

How weird, that it was Sephiroth's life that made the difference.


	11. Epilogue

**Notes: Much thanks to everyone who has been following this story! I've been enjoying it immensely, and I think that I will post a couple of stories that I wrote taking place before this fic. One of them is the story where Cloud is shot that's been referred to several times. Thanks again! **

* * *

**Epilogue**

A week had passed since the calamity at the Temple of the Ancients. Sephiroth was recovering well, and was already back to doing company work. But Zack had begged him not to work today, and to just relax. After all, it was Thanksgiving! A time for feasting, and friends, and being thankful for all that one had. And, Zack said, they all had plenty to be thankful for.

Trista, Maryn, and Pala had all been invited for dinner. In addition, Barret had come from where he had been working at the mine. Marlene was thrilled. Cid and Shera had opted for a quieter dinner at home—though with Kadaj and his brothers living there as well, it was doubtful that it would be quiet at all. Yuffie had come, however. And even Vincent had ventured out. Yuffie, as well as Trista and Maryn, were helping Aerith and Tifa in the kitchen. Zack was assisting as well, in between sorting through the many strings of Christmas lights he had purchased.

"Are you actually going to decorate the entire house and yard?" Angeal asked, raising an eyebrow as he watched Zack sitting cross-legged on the floor, lights draped around him and going through his hair. There must be at least half a dozen separate sets!

"Sephiroth won't like it," Cloud said, crossing his arms.

Zack looked up, blinking innocently. "Hey, it'll just be a little bit!" he said, pulling one strand down from his spikes. "Maybe some red and white lights going around the kitchen doorway, and some white ones going up the lamp, and colored ones on the pillars outside . . . !"

"A little bit, huh?" Angeal shook his head. "I can just imagine Sephiroth's expression if he comes in and finds all that."

"You'll know if he's really ticked off," Cloud added. "His pupils will go that creepy catlike way."

Angeal had to turn away to hide a bit of a smirk.

Cloud frowned. "What is it?"

Zack looked over at them, unwinding the rest of the strings of miniature bulbs from around his body. "You actually found something funny, Angeal?" he asked, and grinned. "Wow, they're right about this being a season of miracles!"

Angeal shook his head. "I was just thinking about something Marlene said," he replied.

"She seems to like you," Cloud said.

"She does," Angeal agreed. "She took me on a tour of the library and Sephiroth's private office. I asked her how often Sephiroth goes in there." He gave Cloud a sidelong glance. "She said it's usually when he feels like screaming. And that when Cloud feels like screaming, he just does it." From what he knew of Cloud, that seemed to be a very accurate statement.

Zack snickered. Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Nothing's lost on the kids!" Zack smiled then.

"Of course not."

They looked up at the sound of the new voice. Sephiroth was coming down the stairs, removing his glasses as he did.

Zack grinned. "Seph!" he greeted, then gave him a mock scolding look. "You were working again!"

"I was checking to see if there was any news about the future of Fragmented Triangle," Sephiroth grunted in reply. "Apparently, Azazel Rakesh was the head of the board of directors. But the other members refuse to comment on his current whereabouts, and they haven't said anything at all as to whether the company president is missing. According to their website, all is well."

"I'm sure we weren't expecting them to say that their bosses may have ended up killed by a stone with a mind of its own." Cloud looked bored.

"No." Sephiroth came to stand near them. He was definitely eyeing the lights with which Zack was adorned, but he did not comment.

Zack shook his head. "I dunno. . . . Somehow I've got the feeling we haven't heard the last from them." He glanced towards the kitchen. "But I hope Maryn has."

Angeal nodded. "She shouldn't have to deal with the likes of them." She was much too good and pure to have to encounter such cruelty. Though, from what Zack and Sephiroth had told him, she had been forced to live with Dalton in her childhood. And she had come through it still happy and sweet.

Somewhat like Zack with his perpetual cheery outlook. No wonder they got along so well.

Maryn had even said that, with all the horrible things Dalton had done, she hoped that he had gotten out of the collapsing temple. Angeal did not know that he could feel that way about it, especially after what had happened to Sephiroth. As long as Dalton was alive, he would no doubt be the bane of their existence. Though, considering what Gunju Rakesh had caused, maybe Dalton being dead would not change anything.

Nevermind that for now. Sephiroth's pessimism was really rubbing off on him.

Now Zack began carrying the different strands around the room, to the locations he had previously considered. "So!" he said over his shoulder. "Have you figured out what kinda job you might like to get, Angeal?"

"I don't know," Angeal answered. Something with fighting, or swords, was what he was good at, and yet on the other hand, he had already seen so much of both. There were likely to be other battles at some point. And getting a job involving more of the same sounded overwhelming. For right now, he wanted to be able to relax.

Zack straightened up, grinning as he looked to Seph and Cloud. They looked back, a silent message passing between them. Then Zack looked back to Angeal, setting the rest of the lights down as he walked over to his former mentor.

"Well," he announced, "Seph and Cloud and I were talking last night, and we wondered if maybe you'd like to come work with us at Jenova Corp!"

Angeal blinked in surprise. He still had an aversion to big corporations—first Shinra, then Fragmented Triangle—but this would be different. He would be working alongside old friends, and a new one. And they were the ones in charge. There would not be any shenanigans going on at Jenova Corp, not unless they were not sanctioned by Sephiroth and company. And such incidents would be stopped. Jenova Corp was an honest business, unlike the ones he had been involved with in the past.

"There's some managerial positions open," Cloud put in now, "if you wanted."

"It would be a logical career choice," Sephiroth said, "considering the circumstances." Angeal could spend time searching all over for a job that might not even offer much security. But at Jenova Corp he would have such freedom, plus, he would be in an environment halfway familiar to him and with people who cared about him.

"I didn't know if I'd like the work at first," Zack said, "but now I've settled right in!"

Angeal smiled a bit. "Maybe I will try it," he said.

Zack whooped, glomping Angeal with enthusiasm and gusto. Angeal started, then waved Zack off in a good-natured way. Zack was not bothered.

"This is great!" he declared. "Everything's just the way it should be!"

Aerith peeked out of the kitchen, looking amused. "Dinner will be ready shortly," she announced. "For Heaven's sake, Zack, are you going to leave the lights strung around everywhere?" She placed her hands on her hips in mock annoyance.

"Nope!" Zack said cheerfully. "Who wants to help me put them up?"

"I'll help!" Maryn called from the kitchen. "As soon as I get the gravy done!"

"I knew you would!" Zack chirped.

He received three sets of deadpan looks from the other men. But at last Angeal relented. "That's probably the best way to make sure you don't overdo it," he said.

Cloud shook his head. "He's already done that." He gestured to the railing leading upstairs. It was draped in garland and lights.

Sephiroth continued to look at his best friend. "You're going to make the neighbors think I'm a buoyant person who enjoys celebrations," he said.

Zack smirked. "Aww, Seph, don't be such a Scrooge!"

Sephiroth's look did not change. "What are you talking about?"

Zack handed him the end of a string of lights. "Here, hold this while I get the knots out," he said, and rushed on, "They have this story here on Earth about a guy who hates Christmas. But his old friend who's dead and some other ghosts help get him straightened out."

Sephiroth never took his gaze from Zack. "This is a very strange planet."

"Hey," Zack grinned, "just wait! You and Cloud and Angeal will get in the holiday spirit yet!"

At last Sephiroth looked away, a trace of a smile sneaking onto his features. If anyone could make sure that such a thing happened, it would definitely be Zack. After all, sooner or later, it seemed that everything Zack wished to have occur ended up taking place.

"Seph?"

He looked over as Zack spoke again. Now the brunet was looking thoughtful.

"Why is it, that simple missions never are the least bit simple?" Zack blinked at him.

Sephiroth shook his head. "Because that's how life goes," he answered. "Apparently that's one thing Earth and Gaia have in common."

Zack gave him a mock mournful look. "Now how did I know you'd say something like that?" he moaned.

"After all this time, you must have figured out a few things about me," Sephiroth said, deliberately echoing part of an exchange of theirs from ten years previous.

Zack grinned. "Maybe more than a few!" he said in return.

Cloud and Angeal looked over at each other from where they were affixing some of the lights. There was a very calm, peaceful atmosphere today. Even engaging in this activity, which was not something either of them had ever dreamed they would be doing, was not stressful or unpleasant.

For now, at least, all was well.


End file.
